Mundo Mistico
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: COMPLETO. Han pasado dos años y las guerreras mágicas tienen una vida tranquila...hasta la llegada de 3 chicos del pasado...
1. Capitulo 1

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Todo parece normal, aunque...

**"Soy Guruclef, hechizero a la orden de la princesa Esmeralda"**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 1: Que ha pasado

Escuela CLAMP, distrito de Yokohama en Tokyo...  
-RIIINNNNGGG!! - la campana sonó y en cuestión de segundos, los estudiantes llenaron los pasillos de la preparatoria. Eran las 3 de la tarde de un viernes de Marzo.  
-Lucy! - llego Marina con una invitación en mano - esto es para t  
-Y que es? - la chica miró el sobre  
-No te hagas la tonta, es una invitación para el baile de la primavera, que se hará en unas semanas  
-Ah, es cierto! Se me había olvidado que ya estamos a Marzo...que rápido se pasa el tiempo  
-Sí, pero al menos me la estoy pasando muy divertida  
-Se nota que tu estilo es organizar fiestas - sonrió Lucy  
-No es para tanto, solo que me encanta - comenzo a dar vueltas - bailar!!  
-Ejem, sí..claro - a la chica pelirroja le salió una gota de sudor.  
-Y ahora que le pasa a nuestra amiga? - llego Anaís  
-Como siempre, recordando ese baile  
-Ah! Te refieres a ese chico...como se llamaba...creo que Sergei  
-Sí, esa vez que lo invito a bailar hace unos meses  
-Oigan! De que estan hablando?! - se volvió Marina  
-No, de nada! - las dos chicas hicieron gesto de locura mientras la chica de cabello azul fruncía el cejo.  
-Hey! - Anaís miró su reloj - es la fecha cuando..  
-Sí, cuando fuimos a Céfiro...hace dos años...aun lo recuerdo  
-Bueno, que tal si vamos ahora y admiramos la torre como siempre  
-Sí, es mejor que llegar y ver a mi hermana con su griterio por toda la casa  
-Igualmente - Lucy suspiró - desde que Saturno se fue a la universidad, mis otros dos hermanos no se aguantan!  
-Ok, vayamos...

Entre tanto, en otra dimensión, en un reino muy lejano...  
-París, no me parece prudente que...  
-No me digas nada Rafaga, ya lo decidí, o no Clef?  
Todos los guardianes de Céfiro estaban en una especie de mesa redonda dentro de la sala principal del Castillo de Céfiro  
-Pero y la gente?  
-Las personas de Céfiro ya no los necesitan - asintió Guruclef - ya pueden controlar su propio destino  
-Cierto, sin embargo, que tal si hay una invasión  
-Caldina! - rugió Ascott - no trates de disuadirnos, ya tomamos una decisión  
-Pero... - la joven retrocedio  
-Nada de peros - finalizo Latiz

Esa tarde, en la torre de Céfiro, las 3 chicas miraban por unos de los telescopios cuando Lucy pego un grito, pero tranquilamente Anaís saco una moneda y la deposito en la ranura  
-Gracias - sonrió Lucy - se me había acabado el tiempo  
-No cabe duda de que nunca cambiarás - asintió Marina. Eso era cierto, las chicas no habían cambiado casi en nada en su forma de ser, sin embargo, en su físico sí. Lucy había abandonado el peinado con una cola de caballo y ahora utilizaba el pelo largo, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Marina por su parte, se hizo un fleco más grande, que remataba con un moño. Anaís no había cambiado en nada, salvo sus lentes de armazón por unos de contacto. Lucy y Marina aprovechaban esto para hacerle bromas, ya que una vez escucharon a París decirle que se veía mejor sin anteojos, claro que Anaís lo negaba con sonrojos.  
-Ojalá que algún día pudieramos regresar a Céfiro - suspiro Lucy  
-Ten cuidado con lo pides, ya una vez sucedi  
-Es cierto - sonrió - pero ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado  
-Señores visitantes - se oyo una voz por el altoparlante - el tiempo de visita ha terminado, es hora de desalojar la Torre, gracias por su visita  
-Hmm, no creí que se hubiera hecho tan tarde  
-Sí, sera mejor regresar - las 3 asintieron e iban a tomar un elevador, cuando un niño de unos 8 años paso a lado de Anaís y la saco de balance, haciendo que tirara su monedero.  
-Vaya - exclamo - los niños de hoy en día no tienen respeto por sus mayores  
Entonces vió una mano que también recogía las monedas. Levantó la vista y casi se cae de la impresión  
-Le pasa algo? - murmuro la persona  
-No - dijo desconcertada - nada..  
-Dejeme que le ayude señorita - se trataba de un joven que luego de unos minutos, coloco todas las monedas en las manos de Anaís  
-Gracias  
-No es nada. Procure tener más cuidado al caminar  
-Oye! - le reclamo molesta - fue un niño y...  
-Je, tan cascarrabias como siempre  
-Cascarrabias? - frunció el cejo - porque me dices así!  
-Por nada...se nota - el joven se despidió y se encamino a uno de los elevadores. Anaís lo miró molesta  
-Que chico más maleducado! - murmuro - pero...por que me dijo cascarrabias?  
Anaís se quedo algo pensativa, pero entonces escucho los gritos de sus amigas  
-Tal vez es mi imaginación - penso y olvidandose del asunto, echó a correr hacia otro elevador...

Esa noche, en casa de Anaís  
-Casa de huespedes?  
-Sí, que te parece la idea hermana?  
-No lo se Catherine - Anaís tomo un poco de té - traer extraños a la casa...  
-Vamos - ahora una señora de cabellos castaños le insistía - sera divertido  
-Tú lo crees mamá, y que tal si es alguna clase de degenerado  
-Anaís, tienes que dejar de ser tan proteccionista y reservada. Tenemos que correr el riesgo  
Como ven, la familia de Anaís no tenía el mismo carácter que ella, empezando por su hermana Catherine, que proximamente se mudara a otra ciudad para estudiar en la universidad, y de allí la razón para que quieren alquilar la habitación.  
-No lo sé - volvió a refutar la chica - puede ser...  
-Mira! El dinero me servira exclusivamente para pagar los libros de la universidad, así como gastos extras, que dices?  
Anaís miro de forma asesina a su hermana. Le había dado en un buen punto  
-Esta bien - suspiro - pueden alquilar la habitación  
-Eso hermanita! - la abrazo Catherine. Anaís solo dió un fuerte respingo  
-Pero si no se comporta el que venga, lo correre yo misma! Han entendido?  
-Como usted ordene general - rió Catherine.  
Esa noche, cerca de la Torre de Tokyo, una pareja caminaba tranquilamente cuando un ladrón apareció de las sombras  
-¡Arriba las manos! - grito - esto es un asalto  
La pareja, con cierto temor, hizo lo que el ladrón hizo, pero al tratar de quitarle el bolso a la chica, su acompañante trato de detenerlo  
-¡Les dije que no se movieran! - con un rápido movimiento, golpeo al joven en la cabeza, dejandolo inconsciente. La chica grito al ver la escena  
-¡Te matare!! - rugio el ladrón y enfundo su pistola, pero entonces una sombra aparecio atrás de él  
-Oye chico - musito - porque no te metes con uno de tu tamaño  
-Que! - se volvió y vió a un espachín, con una mascara mientras sostenía una enorme espada - de donde saliste? De un parque de diversiones?  
-Je, lo siento, pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya  
-Ah sí! - disparo - come plomo!  
Pero con un rápido movimiento de su espada, el joven desvió el disparo hacia el asaltante. Cayo al suelo, con el brazo ensangrentado y gritando de dolor. Justo en ese instante, las sirenas de la policia aparecieron  
-Vaya! Son rápidos - le tiro un puñetazo al ladrón, dejandolo viendo estrellas. Tomo el bolso y lo lanzo a la desconcertada espectadora  
-Buenas noches señorita - sonrió - ojala que su novio se recupe - y con un gran salto, escalo hacia la Torre de Tokyo y desaparecio entre las sombras.  
-¿Que fue eso? - exclamo la chica - pero era alguien muy apuesto...

A la mañana siguiente, en la preparatoria CLAMP...  
-¿Supiste del tipo que atrapo un ladrón ayer?  
-Sí - comentaban unas chicas - dicen que con un movimiento, regreso la bala del ladrón hacia él  
-Eso me suena muy exagerado, no creo que nadie pueda hacer eso  
-No recuerdas que los Jedis sí pueden?  
-Vamos Imadia - sonrió una de ellas - has visto muchas veces la trilogia  
-Pero es en serio! - recalco la joven - mi papá trabaja en la policia Metropolitana y me conto de eso  
-Tal vez, aunque es díficil de creer  
Al otro lado de la escuela, Marina comentaba lo mismo con Lucy mientras las dos se preparaban para su clase de gimnasia  
-Un nuevo héroe, sí, lo ví en la TV, pero creo que es solo un nuevo cuerpo policiaco  
-Tal vez, pero su estilo se me hizo muy familiar  
-Vamos Lucy, no puedes estar recordando constantemente a Latiz, sabes que el esta en Céfiro, hasta crees que no se halla conseguido una novia  
-Marina... - dijo algo molesta  
-Lo siento, no quise decirlo de esa forma, pero además, el espachín decían que no medía más alto que un joven de 18 años  
-Eso es cierto. Mi mente me esta jugando muchas malas pasadas, debe ser un loco o alguien que quiere jugar al héroe  
-Sí, eso debe ser - Marina aliso su leotardo - demonos prisa, que la clase va a comenzar.  
Entre tanto, en el campo de arquería, Anaís disparaba varias flechas a un blanco que estaba a unos 10 m. Varios disparos estaban fuera del punto negro  
-Rayos! - musito - mi puntería esta muy mal el día de hoy - disparo una flecha, pero esta se desvió más que las anteriores. La chica dió un respingo de molestia y de nuevo ajusto el arco  
-Procura no estar molesta - escucho una voz. Se volvió y sus ojos se ensancharon  
-Tú? - dijo al reconocerlo  
-Sí, el chico de ayer...  
-Pero...no sabía que ibas en nuestra escuela  
-Ni yo lo sabía - sonrió - apenas fuí transferido  
-Ya veo - se volteo hacia el blanco - gusto en conocerte  
-Sabes, siempre eres tan fría?  
-Disculpa, pero ahora estoy practicando y no me gusta que nadie este conmigo  
-Por eso no tienes novio de seguro?  
La flecha salió desviada por lo menos 20 m del blanco. Anaís se volvió molesta  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe! - exclamo muy enojada. El joven se encogio de hombros  
-Lo que me imaginaba, sin embargo, deberías conseguirte uno, puedes amargarte  
-Ah sí? Como tú? - dijo sarcastica  
-No, ni Dios quiera - levanto las manos - soy terrible!  
-Eso pude constatar  
-Bien, nos estaremos viendo - hizo una señal de amor y paz con la mano derecha - bye!  
Dió media vuelta y se retiro rumbo a la entrada con las manos en la nuca y silbando. Anaís frunció el cejo y se volvió hacia el blanco  
-Que chico más raro - penso. Entonces disparo y la flecha dió justo en el blanco.  
-Vaya! - musito - tenía razón, la platica me tranquilizo  
Entre tanto, Marina y Lucy observaban a una chica dar una doble pirueta sobre el caballo y luego un salto mortal, cayendo perfectamente.  
-Guau! - exclamo Marina - esa chica es increíble  
-Sí, es Imadia. Supe que es una de las mejores atletas de toda la preparatoria...creo que hasta es mejor que yo  
-No te menosprecies, ya verás que lograre ganarle - Marina se levanto  
-Señorita Marina - exclamo la profesora - su turno  
Estaba a punto de saltar a la lona cuando una sombra cayo de una ventana que estaba en lo alto del techo del gimnasio, ante los gritos de las chicas.  
-Upss! - era el joven - creo que me equivoque de lugar  
-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Marina desconcertada  
-Estaba buscando la rectoría, pero no me fije bien al saltar  
-¿Saltar? - dijeron todas - pero si la ventana esta a unos 10 m de aqu  
-Bueno...es que soy un experto en...alpinismo...¡Sí! Alpinismo  
Marina frunció el cejo mientras el joven echaba un vistazo alrededor  
-Creo que es gimnasia no? Por eso hay tantas chicas hermosas y bellas  
Hubo varias sonrojos, pero también miradas llenas de furia  
-Claro, pero que tonto soy - sonrió - no debe ser gimnasia, sino el concurso de Miss Clamp, eso debe ser. Que suerte tengo...sin olvidar a la directora  
Las miradas de furia cambiaron a un leve sonrojo, incluyendo a la maestra  
-Bueno - hizo el signo con las manos - nos vemos!! - y con una gran rapidez, dejo el gimnasio. Inmediatamente se oyeron varios suspiros  
-Que chico más apuesto  
-Sí, y encantador  
Marina no dejo de seguir al chico con la mirada, con cierto rubor en las mejillas  
-Vaya! - sonrió - ojala que este todos los días así. Imadia también estaba embobada por el adolescente.  
Lucy tal vez era la única que estaba "normal". Miraba desconcertada a todas  
-¿Que raro? Yo no le ví nada - penso - aunque su condición física debe ser de las mejores por haber saltado hasta el techo.

-Así que un chico se metió a la clase de gimnasia?  
-No cualquier chico - dijo Marina con varios abanicos - sino que era encantador, apuesto y muy hábil...todo un sueño  
-Yo no lo creo así - musito Lucy - era fuerte, pero creo que las hice tontas a todas  
-Oh Lucy! - Marina lloro - es que tu sabes estar enamorada. Solo tuviste a Latiz y sufriste  
-No exageres - le salió una gota de sudor  
-Como sea, me parece de mal gusto que un hombre se halla metido a la clase de gimnasia. Tal vez era un mirón y se cayo del techo del gimnasio  
-Vamos Anaís, que chico se subiría hasta el techo solo para observarnos  
-Por lo que se, Yotaro si lo hace - dijo Lucy.  
-Pero que aguafiestas son! - bajo la mirada la chica de azul - siempre poniendo peros a todo..son demasiado prejuiciosas  
Lucy y Anaís soltaron una risita mientras pasaban por los pasillos cuando escucharon unos gritos  
-¿Que es eso?  
-Parece que son los chicos...deben estar en un partido de futbol  
-Hombres! - se encogio de hombros Anaís - siempre tan infantiles  
-Chicas! - una compañera llego - vengan a ver, esto es increíble!  
Las 3 se vieron y fueron tras ella. Se asomaron por los barandales y sus ojos se ensancharon: el chico del gimnasio estaba corriendo como un demonio por el centro del campo sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. A tres cuartos de cancha hizo un disparo que se metió en el ángulo izquierdo de la portería.  
-Es el del gimnasio! - exclamo Marina  
-Sí - murmuro Lucy - de nuevo esta metido en algo  
Anaís se quedo paralizada.  
-Es el joven de hace rato - penso - ¿Que hace aquí?  
-Y no es todo - exclamo la alumna - ya lleva 5 goles así en 10 minutos  
-¡Que! - gritaron las 3 y se volvieron hacia el chico que dejaba viendo estrellas a sus rivales. Inmediatamente una porra de chicas se instalo a la orilla de la cancha.  
-Hey! - dijo Lucy - no es Imadia?  
-Sí - Marina ajusto su vista - es ella...parece que se volvió su admiradora...bueno, con ese pedazo de hombre, quien no... - comenzo a reflexionar - y yo que hago aquí!!  
Lucy y Anaís vieron solo la estela de su amiga con una gota de sudor. En cuestión de segundos, Marina ya formaba parte de la porra.  
-Va otro! - el joven disparo y logro su sexto gol.  
-Eres increíble - se acerco uno - tienes un poder sorprendente  
-No es para tanto - sonrió - ahora jugaremos en conjunto  
-Bien chicas! - Imadia tomo el mando de la porra - ahora gritaremos su nombre y... - le salió una gota de sudor - alguien sabe su nombre?  
Todas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.  
-Rayos! - se golpeo Imadia - tenemos que saberlo o no se como lo animaremos  
Se volvieron mirar, pero nadie se atrevía. Lucy y Anaís bajaron hacia el nivel del campo  
-Oye Marina - pregunto Lucy - ¿Porque no le preguntas?  
-Lucy! No ves que es un chico apuesto. Tal vez se moleste y no vuelva a hablarme!  
-Hmrff! - refunfuño Anaís ante la indecisión de sus compañeras. Tan pronto el chico se acerco a la banda, Anaís se acerco ante la sorpresa de todas  
-Oye - le pregunto secamente - ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
-Mi nombre? - el chico se paro - hey! Tú eres la chica del arco, cierto?  
-¿Anaís lo conoce? ¿Como? - fue el murmullo general  
-Sí, pero solo te pido que me des tu nombre...tienes un montón de admiradoras y no pueden animarte  
-Oh, ya veo...no serás la que tu quieras conocer mi nombre  
-No seas presumido...lo hago por ellas  
-Vaya, tienes un buen corazón y no tienes miedo de una estrella como yo  
-¿Estrella? Debe ser porque tienes la cara de una  
-Jejeje - rió el joven ante el desconcierto de las chicas, que creían que se enojaría por el comentario de Anaís - eres muy bromista...en fin, mi nombre es Patrick Miura, mi tipo sanguíneo es O, mido 1.75 metros y no fumo ni tomo...  
Las chicas sacaron libretas y comenzaron a anotar.  
-Creo que con tu nombre era suficiente  
-Je, lo sé...gracias! - se retiro a seguir jugando. Las chicas dieron un suspiro que bien pudo haberse oído hasta la luna.  
-Pero que presuncioso - Anaís puso las manos sobre las caderas. Inmediatamente se vió rodeada de todas las chicas  
-Anaís! Acaso lo conoces?  
-Dime! Dime! Es guapísimo..  
-Que bien lo tenías escondido...  
-No es justo Anaís! Soy tu amiga  
-Chicas - dijo suspirando - no lo conozco, solo supe algo de él...ahora si me disculpan - se retiro ante las miradas de todas.  
-Parece que te hiciste algo popular - dijo Lucy acompañandola  
-Hmm, ni me lo digas - las dos se retiraron. Entonces comenzaron a escuchar la porra más rídicula que hallan oído la humanidad  
-DAME UNA P, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA T, DAME UNA R, DAME UNA I, DAME UNA C, DAME UNA K...¿QUE DICE? ¡PATRICK!...¡¡¡¡TE AMAMOS!!!! ¡ERES UN AMOR!  
-Que rapida la hicieron - le salió una gota de sudor a Lucy  
-Ni que lo digas - Anaís solo se encogio de hombros.

-Clase, les presento a Patrick Miura, él estudiara con nosotros por este semestre - señalo el profesor al chico que asentía. Las chicas comenzaron a suspirar ante las miradas algo celosas de sus compañeros  
-No puede ser - Anaís se le quedo viendo - como termino en mi clase, ¡Que injusto!  
-Bueno señor Miura, puede sentarse en el asiento, atrás de la señorita Anaís  
Patrick cabeceo y al pasar a lado de Anaís, le sonrió, aunque la chica le contesto con una mueca, ante los miles de suspiros de sus compañeras  
-Bien, ahora saquen el escrito de historia sobre la Revolución Francesa. Vamos a revisarlo  
-¿Por que siempre tan enojada?  
Anaís se volvió desconcertada a Patrick que la miraba divertido  
-Pues no se porque eres tú tan payaso - le contesto seriamente mientras revisaba su mochila  
Patrick solo sonrió y se volvió hacia una de las chicas que le hablaban por la espalda  
-Lo siento, mi público me reclama - se disculpo  
-Sí, esta bien - Anaís no le dio mayor importancia y saco su ensayo.  
-De seguro sacare otro diez - penso mientras lo llevaba al frente. De regreso vió a Patrick flirtear con una de sus compañeras, lo que le produjo cierta molestia, pero siguió ignorandolo  
-Bien estudiantes, parece que estan todos... - el maestro se volvió hacia Patrick - Señor Miura, como no sabía del ensayo, le pasare esta ocasión  
-No - se levanto - creo que debo darlo...oralmente  
Anaís rió para sus adentros  
-Arrogante - penso - dudo que sepa algo de historia  
-Bueno, la Revolución Francesa fue un hecho que marco el fin de la Epoca Moderna y el inicio de la Epoca Contemporanea. Fue un símbolo a la destrucción de las monarquías absolutistas que tenían a Europa envuelta, así como el triunfo de la Ilustración. En fin, las causas que originaron esta fueron muchas, entre ellas, la pobreza de las clases bajas y la poca influencia que tenían en el gobierno francés...  
Todos se quedaron con un palmo de narices al escuchar la diserción de Patrick, incluyendo Anaís  
-Esto es imposible - estaba perpleja - como puede saber esto y...  
La clase continuo con la demostración de conocimientos de historia que poseía el nuevo alumno. Al ser la última clase, el chisme comenzo a correr en todas partes  
-Dió una clase de historia, eso es de otro mundo!  
-Ni yo lo creía - dijo Anaís mientras se cambiaba su calzado - eso fue increíble  
-Vaya, vaya, así que no solamente es una cara bonita - Marina comenzo a brincar de alegría - perfecto!! Es buen deportista, buen mozo e inteligente. Lo quiero para mí!  
-Vamos, no exageres - le salió una gota de sudor a Lucy - me parece demasiado perfecto  
-Yo opino lo mismo - asintió Anaís - es demasiado presuntuoso y arrogante  
Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos. Un chico aparecio corriendo como loco mientras era perseguido por miles de jovencitas. En una esquina, alcanzo a perderlas en un instante y se paro frente al trío a tomar aire. Ante la sorpresa, abrió el casillero de Lucy y se metió. La hor..digo, la tropa (siempre tengo problemas con esa palabra) paso corriendo y se esfumo en un instante  
-¿Ya se fueron? - Pat salió del casillero y se volvió hacia las chicas que estaban totalmente desconcertadas. Miro el nombre en la puerta y se volvió hacia la chica de rojo  
-Gracias por prestarme tu casillero - se inclino y le beso la mano - gracias señorita  
Y se esfumo como alma que lleva el diablo. Lucy se sonrojo como remolacha ante el sonrojo de Marina y la mueca de Anaís  
-Vaya que es galante - solo atino a decir Lucy  
-Sí, es genial - exclamo Marina  
-Arrogante - solo atino a decir Anaís

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la escuela, no hacía más que pensar en ese tipo y la manera de como alejarlo de ella  
-Bah! - musito - y estara todo el semestre. Aun no se como podre aguantarlo todo el tiempo  
-No es tan díficil - se escucho por detrás.  
-Tú! - se volvió - que haces aquí?!  
-Caminar, como t  
-No te hagas el tonto  
-No me hago el tonto - sonrió y siguió avanzando - sabes, hoy fue un gran día  
-Claro, con tantas chicas, como no  
-No me refiero a eso, sino a otras cosas  
Anaís frunció el cejo. Este tipo de seguro debe tener un tornillo suelto  
-Aprendemos a amar cuando encontramos a la persona adecuada, no a una perfecta - musito  
-Eso es algo muy bello..aunque proveniendo de tí, de seguro lo leíste en alguna revista por all  
-Sí, tienes razón, aunque según Seneca: "Nadie ha llegado a sabio por casualidad"  
-Me sorprende tus conocimientos, aunque no me impresionas  
-Lo sé, eres la alumna número 1 de todo Tokyo...solo atrás de una tal Amy Mizuno  
-Sabes mucho de m  
-Rumores que he conocido, pero especialmente por lo que me dijo el director. Le pedí que me asignara a tu grupo, ya que quería aprender...y vencerte  
-¿Vencerme? - Anaís no pudo evitar reír - creo que sueñas  
-Eso lo dudo...solo los perdedores creen que los sueños son imposibles  
Anaís se molesto con estas palabras, ya que nunca las había oído  
-Son del anime de los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Patrick adivino su pensamiento.  
-Me parece muy infantil esas cosas  
-Nada en esta vida es infantil...solo depende del punto de vista que lo veas - Patrick comenzo a alejarse - piensa en eso  
-No necesito pensar lo que tu me digas - le replico  
-Lástima, pierdes mucha sabiduría, jeje...hasta mañana - Patrick se alejo silbando ante el enojo de Anaís  
-Pero que tipo más engreído - penso - realmente lo es  
Aunque...sus palabras habían tocado fondo...

Esa noche, Anaís trataba de ver la TV cuando noto que no había nada de deportes o cultura, sino puras series japonesas, como BTX o Vision of Escaflowne. Apago el televisor y subió a la recamara.  
-Que aburrido - miro la mesa con su tarea ya hecha y luego sus libros - ya hice todo y termine con mis libros del mes...  
Se dejo caer en la cama. Desde que había dejado la arquería, Anaís tenía mucho tiempo libre y como no tenían el dinero para meterla en una escuela vespertina, se aburría con facilidad en las tardes, aun cuando hablaba con Marina y Lucy  
-"Nada en esta vida es infantil...solo depende del punto de vista" - Anaís recordo esas palabras  
-No se porque debo hacerle caso - se sento y por inercia, bajo las escaleras y prendió la TV. Sintonizo el canal donde estaba V. of Escaflowne, pero inmediatamente apago la TV de nuevo  
-Bah! - lanzo el control al sillón - no se que hago!!

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Por fin, se me prendió la vela y pude crear un fanfic de Guerreras Mágicas, sin ser tan predecible como los anteriores. Para empezar, inove algunas cosas, como la creación de un personaje como Patrick, que algunos dirán que es tan presumido como Nakago Tsukino de "La Alianza" (lean este fanfic, es excelente), aunque voy a esforzarme por mejorarlo y hacerlo más presumido para la desgracia de los lectores.  
Este fanfic va a ser más corto que los anteriores (eso espero) ya que no quiero complicarme mucho. Entre tanto, que tendrá que ver en la historia, de seguro ya comenzaron a deducir, pero mejor vean los siguientes episodios (por favor!!)...nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 2: Patrick y el internet

.Anaís tecleaba a gran velocidad mientras leía un libro sobre historia. Se encontraba en el laboratorio de computación junto a otros estudiantes que se dedicaban a trabajos escolares o a vagar en el internet (me recuerda a mí).  
-Perfecto - dijo al dar el último teclazo - ya termine  
Entonces saco un diskette y comenzo a grabarlo bajo el título "La era Meiji"  
-¿Así que haciendo la tarea del profesor?  
La chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz.  
-Patrick!! - exclamo al volverse.  
-Hola - le saludo apoyado en su cubículo - veo que estas ocupada  
-Es algo que no te incumbe - entonces saco el diskette  
-Vaya, no entiendo porque eres tan grosera. Solo quiero ser tu amigo  
-¿Amigo? - sonrió sarcasticamente - solo eres un presumido que finge ser un casanova  
-¿En serio? Yo no lo había pensado así...pero si tu lo dices, tal vez tengas razón - contesto con una gran sonrisa  
-Fresco - se levanto, pero la mano de Patrick la detuvo  
-Espera, quiero mostrarte algo - y antes de que hablara, la llevo hacia su computadora.  
-Mira, es sobre el proyecto  
Anaís fingió no verlo, pero se sorprendio al ver que el trabajo sobre historia era una especie de línea del tiempo. También noto que tenía una ventana abierta con la leyenda: "Hotmail"....aunque le llamó más la atención el trabajo.  
-De seguro es internet - penso  
-Me fascina la historia, así que trate de hacerlo de manera diferente  
-Pero - se inclino y tomo el mousse - esto es increíble. Practicamente con esto relatas todo lo que paso de 1861 a 1914  
-Hmm, lo crees? Pense que me había faltado  
Anaís se dió cuenta en ese momento en la situación en que estaba. Rapidamente fingió frialdad  
-Ejem, creo que eres un buen estudiante  
-Gracias, viniendo de tí cuenta mucho  
-Que acaso no te cansas de alabarme?  
-No - contesto simplemente. Ella frunció el cejo y dió media vuelta  
-A proposito, mi correo electrónico es  
-Y porque debería interesarme tu correo?  
-No lo sé, pero te quedaste viendo mi otra ventana.  
Anaís se ruborizo un poco. Se había dado cuenta de cuando le echo el vistazo a la otra ventana  
-De todas formas, no tengo correo electrónico, así que no me interesa - trato de recuperarse  
-Ah, sacarlo es muy fácil - Patrick nuevamente la tomo del brazo - solo tienes que hacer esto  
El chico se inclino sobre ella y tomo ahora su mano. Guiandola, apreto las teclas del Mousse  
-Mira, primero tienes que teclear esta dirección. Luego pones que quieres "suscribirte" y... - mientras Patrick explicaba, Anaís estaba desconcertada. No se había dado cuenta cuando Patrick la había tomado de la mano y de la forma en que estaba casi pegado a ella.  
-Y finalmente...tienes que dar tus datos - se separo. Anaís movió la cabeza  
-Lo siento, pero no me interesa.... - se volvió y tomo rapidamente su diskette, queriendo evitarlo  
-Esta bien - escucho cuando iba a salir del laboratorio - a la siguiente sera  
Anaís abrió la puerta rapidamente y salió. Tan pronto llego al baño de mujeres, logro calmarse  
-¿Que me ocurre? - exclamo - ¿Porque no pude moverme en ese momento?

Entre tanto, Marina observaba el cielo por la ventana del salón. Vió la cara de Patrick en las nubes  
-Es apuesto - penso mientras se sonrojaba.  
-Señoritas Marina e Imadia! - se oyo gritar al profesor - ¡Que estan haciendo!  
Las dos chicas que se encontraban en la misma clase, se volvieron rapidamente. El profesor de matemáticas las había pillado durmiendo despiertas  
-Lo sentimos - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo  
-Pues salgan del salón...  
Unos momentos después, las dos estaban afueras del aula, con dos cubos de agua en las manos.  
-Parece que el maestro no esta de buen humor - sonrió Marina a la chica. Esta asintió. Como ven, Imadia es la cuarta guerrera magica que Lucy, Marina y Anaís encontraron en Céfiro. Cuando la reconocieron al entrar a CLAMP le preguntaron como había regresado a su mundo. Ella les conto toda la historia sobre "La roca flotante" y "La Lagrima en la Oscuridad" (Autor: Eso es un promocional de ese fanfic...perdón por la lambizconía). Al final, las 4 se habían vuelto buenas amigas.  
-suspiroPatrick realmente es apuesto - dijo Imadia  
-Cierto - suspiro Marina - realmente encantador...veo que ya eres la presidente de su club de admiradores  
-Algo por el estilo. Me recuerda a..  
-Zagato - sonrió maliciosamente Marina. Imadia se sonrojo violentamente  
-Sí - solo atino a decir, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció - pero la princesa Esmeralda  
-No te preocupes...yo también sufrí por lo mismo  
Las dos se miraron y una sonrisa apareció  
-Patrick se me hace conocido. Hay algo en él...no se  
-Sí, algo cefiriano...  
-¿Cefiriano?  
-Bueno - Imadia saco la lengua - como querías que lo describiera...es lo único que se me ocurre

Entre tanto, en el gimnasio de la escuela, Lucy practicaba a solas sus rutinas, aun pensando en lo de su dojo  
-Tenemos que conseguir un alumno más - pensaba - o no podremos iniciar las clases  
Dió un triple salto sobre la barra y luego bajo con un mortal hacia atrás. Cayo limpiamente y abrió los brazos. Entonces se escucharon unos aplausos. Se volvió hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Era Patrick que aplaudía  
-Genial...simplemente genial - musito  
-G-Gracias - se sonrojo. El chico se acerco y volteo hacia todos lados.  
-Veo que no hay nadie más  
-No - Lucy tomo su toalla y comenzo a limpiarse el sudor - solo yo...  
-Que bien, me parece perfecto  
Lucy frunció el ceño, entonces vió como Patrick corrió hacia el caballo y con una agilidad asombrosa, salto encima de él y dió unos giros mortales en el aire para luego caer limpiamente al otro lado.  
-¡Eso es asombroso!  
-Gracias - se volvió - también practicaba gimnasia cuando estaba en la secundaria  
-Oye, acaso eres un fenómeno...también sabes jugar futbol...y Anaís me conto como contaste todo un capítulo de la Revolución Francesa  
-Bueno... - se sento en el piso - solo tengo esas habilidades....aunque la esgrima no me va mal así como el arte de flirtear  
Lucy sonrió  
-Me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo  
-¿En serio? - Patrick se acerco tanto a Lucy que se quedo paralizada - bueno...tal vez podría ser amigo tuyo  
-Este... - la chica de la cola roja se sonrojo - sí...porque no?  
-Perfecto - se volvió - sera un buen pretexto para ver a Anaís  
-Ver a Anaís?  
-Este - Patrick movió las manos - solo bromeaba...nos veremos Lucy Shidou  
El chico salió rapidamente del gimnasio.  
-¿Anaís? - penso - porque quiere ver a Anaís?

Entre tanto, en el despacho del director  
-Así que... - el director examinaba el expediente de un chico - quiere ingresar a esta preparatoria...  
-Nakata...Ash Nakata  
-Ejem...sí señor Nakata, pero sabe usted que la Preparatoria CLAMP no es de las mejores y por sus calificaciones, merecería estar en otra escuela, como la Juuban...  
-Solo porque Amy Mizuno, la alumna número uno de Japón esta allí no signifique que tenga un buen nivel...además, creo que CLAMP tiene mejores instalaciones  
El director pareció halagado con las palabras del chico, que tenía una gran altura para ser un japones, cabello castaño y un copete que le cubría parcialmente sus ojos de color verde.  
-Bien, son sus deseos...¿Quiere iniciar ahora mismo?  
-No, estoy buscando donde quedarme en esta ciudad y creo que tardare un poco...tal vez vaya el próximo lunes  
-Hmm, esta bien...las clases ya estan avanzadas, pero por lo que veo, no tendrá problemas en adaptarse...luego de estar en más de 10 escuelas  
-Mi padre - sonrió - el trabajo de mi padre es la causa, pero no se preocupe, tal vez este sea el lugar definitivo  
-Eso espero señor Nakata...escuche buenas recomendaciones desde Saporu  
-No se arrepentira - asintió el joven.

Patrick caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando escuchó la conversación de unas chicas, del extraño vigilante que había aparecido hace unos días. No pudo dejar de sonreír.  
-Bueno, era necesario - se dijo - al menos ya debe saber que estoy aquí

Esa tarde, Anaís miraba complacida su trabajo hecho a computadora cuando caminaba por la ciudad, rumbo a su casa.  
-Es perfecto, con esto, obtendre un cien - penso - y le ganare a Patrick  
Se paro al mencionarlo. Porque lo recordo? No supo la razón, pero rapidamente agito la cabeza.  
-Es un tonto - exclamo - solo presume y se quiere pasar de listo conmigo  
-Creo que me llamaste - se escucho de repente. Anaís se volvió y Patrick apareció de un callejón - a su servicio, Patrick Miura  
-¿Que acaso me estas siguiendo?  
-Bueno...este....sí - contesto simplemente - como no conozco bien la ciudad aun, te sigo todos los días para ver como te orientas  
-Eso me parece una excusa muy tonta  
-¿En serio? - Patrick frunció el ceño, como pensando exhaustivamente - parece que no me esforce lo suficiente para crearla  
-Eres un fresco! Dime porque me estas siguiendo?  
Patrick vió la cara de enojo de Anaís.  
-¿Qué me estas viendo?  
-Es cierto, se te arruga la nariz cuando te enojas, tenía razón  
-¿Se me arruga? - Anaís se sonrojo  
-Sí, pero te hace ver muy linda  
La chica se ruborizo aun más ante el comentario. Este solto una sonrisa pícara, como si hubiera adivinado su reacción  
-P-Patrick, no se.. - trago saliva - tus intenciones, pero no me gusta  
-No te preocupes, no muerdo. Como dije, solo quiero orientarme...y platicar un poco contigo, eres muy fría en ocasiones  
-¿Y porque quieres platicar conmigo?  
-No lo contestare hasta que me digas ¿Porque haces tantas preguntas?  
Anaís se quedo callada. Patrick volvió a sonreír y se acerco, pasando a lado de ella.  
-Nos veremos mañana, creo que ya te apene demasiado...ah proposito - se volvió - espero que vengas a tu primera clase de Internet  
-¿Cual clase?  
Patrick puso una mueca  
-Y sigues preguntando...pero bueno, eso lo verás mañana  
Y sin más, se alejo silbando. Anaís se quedo parada...no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

Esa noche, Anaís escuchaba el ajetreo que causaba su hermana mientras leía un libro en la sala.  
-Porque tiene que hacer tanto ruido? - penso - solo se va a ir a estudiar a otra ciudad...  
Trato de concentrarse, pero el golpe de una lámpara cayendose, hizo que cerrara el libro.  
-Mamá! - se escucho - ayudame!  
Anaís suspiró y mientras seguía oyendo las discusiones de su madre con su hermana, cerró el libro fuertemente  
-Hmrff! No se puede ni estudiar  
Se hincó sobre el libro pensando en que hacer cuando vió la TV.  
"-Hacer la misma cosa es malo"  
-Pero que estoy pensando! - se dijo mientras escuchaba la voz de Patrick en su cabeza. Trató de leer nuevamente, pero no pudo, el ruido en la casa era demasiado. Anaís miró con reserva el cotrol de la TV y entonces lo tomó.  
-Y ahora, en el canal 5, tu máxima expresión, presentamos Pokémon - se oyo en la bocina de Tv. Era la primera vez que Anaís encendía la famosa "caja idiota" sin que fuera por tarea, un programa cultural o para jugar videojuegos (bueno, nadie es perfecto).  
-Pokémon - se dijó - que será?  
Entre tanto, a unas cuadras de allí  
-Así que solo te la has pasado flirteando  
-Lo siento maestro, pero ya sabe, soy un adolescente con hormonas hasta el cielo  
-Lo sé, pero debes tener más madurez Patrick  
-Solo porque eres unos años mayor que yo, ya te crees mi superior  
-Shh! - exclamó el otro joven - si nos oyen, pueden sospechar...somos de la misma edad, nadie debe saber nuestro secreto  
-Suenas a pervertido con eso que dijiste  
-Mirá quien es el mal pensado - le entregó una lista - toma, es para que también trabajes..hoy tengo que ajustar unos papeles para la escuela  
-También entrarás a CLAMP?  
-Sí, no hay otro remedio...  
-Será porque quieres ver a tu único amor?  
-No juegues - se volvió algo sonrojado. Patrick sonrió  
-Lo sé...eres igual que Maximilian  
-Mira Patrick, deja de sacar los trapos sucios en público - frunció el cejo - ahora ve a buscar una casa de asistencia  
-Esta bien, pero preferiría un departamento...es más privado para las chicas, ya sabes  
-Por eso elegí la casa, no el departamento - le miró con una sonrisa. Patrick bajó la cabeza  
-Bien, nos veremos en unas 3 horas  
-Ok, suerte...el hotel cuesta mucho  
El chico asintió y comenzó a caminar en la zona.

Anaís apagó el televisor y se quedó muy impresionada con las series de TV que acababa de ver. Había reído con Pokemón y quedaba en suspenso con la segunda, Visión of Escaflowne.  
-No creí que hubiera personas que pudiera hacer eso - se dijó.  
-"La TV es divertida"  
Bajó la cabeza pensando en esa voz.  
-Tal vez tenía razón - dijó entre dientes. Entonces sonó el timbre. Anaís viendo que su familia seguía discutiendo, se acercó al interfón  
-Buenas noches - musitó - que desea?  
-Disculpe - se escuchó la voz - es aquí donde se renta un cuarto para dos?  
-Sí, claro...desea verlo?  
-No será mucha molestia, ya es de noche  
-Claro que no - contestó la chica - le abriré en un momento  
Anaís sonrió. La voz sonaba cortés. Tal vez no sería tan malo...bueno, eso creía hasta que...  
-¡Tú! - se quedo paralizada al ver a Patrick  
-Anaís - dijó visiblemente sorprendido - estas rentando un cuarto?  
Pero la joven no contestó. Patrick soló frunció el cejo y entró rapidamente  
-¡Oye! No te he dado permiso de...  
-Anaís, quien es? - apareció la señora.  
-Hola - se inclinó levemente el chico - soy Patrick Miura señora y estoy aquí por la habitación  
-Ah, que bien. Pasa, te la mostrare  
Anaís quisó hablar, pero fue tarde, ya que Patrick había entrado en la casa  
-Oye - salió su hermana al patio - es el chico que quiere alquilar la habitación  
Anaís contestó con un asentimiento algo molesta  
-Sí, para nuestra mala suerte  
-Parece que lo conoces - le dijó advirtiendo su enojo  
-Es un compañero de la escuela - contestó moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba - es un arrogante y presumido  
-Pero muy apuesto - sonrió pícaramente - cuantos años tiene?  
-Katherine!  
-Solo bromeaba...creo que tiene 16 años...lástima, muy joven para mí  
-Katherine!  
La chica sacó la lengua pícaramente. A Katherine le gustaba sacar de quisió a su hermana en algunas ocasiones.  
-En fin, al menos esto calmó las cosas  
-Sí, estaban peleando desde hace dos horas  
-Es díficil no llevarle la contraria a mamá cuando quiere controlar tu vida  
-Entiende tu también que mamá lo hace por tu bien...papá no esta muy a menudo y ella tiene que controlarte  
Katherine iba a contestar pero Patrick y la señora salieron con una sonrisa en la cara. Anaís presintió lo peor  
-Hijas, les presentó a su nuevo inquilino, Patrick Miura.

-¿Dices que...?  
-Así es - Anaís se dejó caer exhausta en su mesabanco - ese tipo esta viviendo en mi casa  
-Anaís! - exclamó Marina - no creí que...tú y él  
-Marina - Anaís le dijó muy seria - no es lo tu crees...no soy una pervertida  
-Pero..  
-Es simple - intervinó Lucy - recuerda que la hermana de Anaís va a irse a estudiar a otra ciudad y van a alquilar el cuarto para pagar sus gastos  
-Eso es cierto, pero... - Marina sujetó a su amiga - ella va a ver al chico más apuesto y más lindo de todo el colegio todos los días, y no solo eso, sino va a comer con él, va a convivir con él...va a bañ... - Marina se pusó roja y un líquido rojo comenzó a surgir de su nariz. Mientras Lucy sacaba su pañuelo para su amiga, Anaís soltó un bufido  
-Eso no es todo, van a ser dos en la habitación?  
-Dos...quien más?  
-Un amigo de Patrick, dice que vendrá en unos días, ya que esta arreglando unos papeles  
-Me preguntó si será él..  
-Quien?  
-Un estudiante muy destacado - sonrió Lucy - creó que se apellida Nakata e iba a venir a nuestra escuela  
-Nakata? No te refieres a aquel genio...el único que puede rivalizar con Amy Mizuno de Juuban?  
-Exacto, pero no te menosprecies Anaís - sonrió Marina mientras se limpiaba - tu puedes darle buena pelea  
Anaís se quedó callada y bajó la vista.  
-Como quisiera que no estuviera conmigo - suspiró - tenerlo en mi casa, todos los días... - guardó silencio y levantó rapidamente la cabeza - Marina, no te atrevás a decirlo!  
-No te preocupes - Marina se volvía a limpiar la nariz - no lo haré

Media hora después, Anaís respiraba con dificultad.  
-Logre perderlas - se dijó mientras echaba un vistazo por la esquina del pasillo.  
-Anaís...  
La chica pegó un gritó, pero solo era Lucy  
-Parece que Marina si fue con el chisme cierto?  
-Grr! - gruñó mientras tomaba aire. Lucy soltó una risita  
-Anaís, que paso con tu sentido de no enojarse jamás  
-Lucy...  
-Solo bromeaba - se disculpó la pelirroja.  
-Es injusto que Marina le halla contado a... - Anaís se cayó - no me digás que le contó a Imadia?  
Lucy asintió mientras Anaís se golpeaba la cara con la mano  
-Dios! Por eso el club de admiradoras me persigue  
-No eres la única! - se escuchó y Patrick apareció de un casillero, espantando a las dos chicas.  
-¡Oye! Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto! Porque no puedes usar otra cosa que los casilleros  
-Lo siento, pero este día fue peor que los otros...querían que le pasaran la dirección donde vivo ahora, acaso... - le dirigió una mirada a Anaís.  
-No fui yo...bueno, le conté a Marina y Lucy  
Patrick también se golpeó la cara con la mano.  
-Parece que estan en dificultades  
-Ni que lo digas Lucy, esta situación me esta hartando, no puedo ni ir al baño sin que me persigan una o dos chicas, así como varios chicos quieren matarme  
-Pues quien no - sonrió Anaís - con tu personalidad, tampoco lo dudaría  
Patrick ignoró el comentario. Echó un vistazó a la esquina y vió a Marina regañando a Imadia, la cual lucía muy apenada.  
-Parece que si pasó eso - dijó Anaís asomandose.  
-Cierto, pero...  
-¡Patrick! - se escuchó - ¡Allí esta!  
-Con un demonio! - el chico se volvió y vió a una tropa a lo lejos - ya llegó la banda de histéricas!!  
Y como un rayo, Patrick se hizó humo mientras las chicas pasaban a lado de Lucy y Anaís.  
-Sugiero retirarnos - dijó Lucy con tranquilidad - pueden venir por tí...

Las 4 amigas caminaban rumbo a la torre de Tokyo mientras Anaís regañaba en su acostumbrado tono a Imadia, aunque Marina tampoco se salvaba del juicio. Lucy escuchaba muy divertida  
-Lo sentimos! - dijeron las dos a coro - pero fue irresistible  
-Pero acaso no pensaron las consecuencias!!  
-Pues...no  
Anaís casi se cae con la respuesta.  
-Realmente fueron muy lejos chicas - dijó la siempre sonriente Lucy  
-En verdad lo sentimos, pero ya sabes como somos nosotras  
-Eso puedo verlo - suspiró la joven de lentes  
-Vaya, vaya, así que hablando de mí?  
Las cuatro se volvieron. Era Patrick, vestido de civil y con una bolsa de un supermercado en la mano.  
-P-Patrick! - Marina e Imadia tartamudearon al verlo.  
-Hola, que andas haciendo en el centro? - saludó normalmente Lucy mientras Anaís fingió no verlo.  
-Hola, estaba comprando algo para el baño, como jabón, papel y esas cosas  
Imadia y Marina seguían hipnotizadas mientras Anaís mantenía la vista hacia el piso.  
-Veo que aun no quieres hablarme - sonrió el chico  
-Ja, que esperabas. Has arruinado mi privacidad  
-Pues yo digo lo mismo, sabes...eres muy chocante  
Anaís se quedó de una pieza con la contestación  
-¿Q-Que dijiste?  
-Que eres chocante...serías linda sino fueras tan malgeniada y amargada  
-¿Malgeniada, amargada?  
Patrick miró fijamente a Anaís que ya lo tenía con la vista en una tumba. Por suerte, Lucy intervinó prontamente  
-Este...Patrick, te presentó a Marina e Imadia, dos de tus admiradoras más fieles  
-Hola, buenas tardes - se inclinó ignorando la pelea con Anaís. Imadia y Marina tardaron en reaccionar  
-Este.. - las dos despertaron - lo sentimos...  
-Hey! - Anaís quisó volver a la carga - aun no hemos...  
Pero Marina e Imadia interrumpieron la iniciativa de su amiga  
-Soy Imadia!!  
-Soy Marina!!  
A Patrick le salió una gota de sudor y saludó algo asustado a las dos chicas. Mientras, Lucy tomó a Anaís hacia otro lado del lugar para evitar mayores problemas  
-Anaís, no eres así, que te ocurre?  
-Lucy, es el tipo más arrogante y presumido que he visto, es un fastidio y me quitó mi privacidad totalmente!!  
-Anaís... - dijó Lucy muy seria - creo que me suena a otra cosa  
-¿Otra cosa? ¿Que más podría ser?  
-No, nada, olvídalo  
-Lucy, que insinuas?  
-Nada Anaís...mira, mejor vayamos a la Torre, para eso venimos, para divertirnos  
-Tienes razón, estoy demasiado presionada con ese tipo  
-Hey! - Patrick se volvió - las chicas me invitaron a ir con ustedes!  
Anaís casi estrangula a Marina e Imadia...

Entre tanto, a unas cuadras de allí, el joven de cabellos castaños caminaba tranquilamente cuando vió un perrito enmedio de la calle. Un coche apareció de repente y parecía inevitable una tragedia cuando el chico levantó la mano y una de las llantas del auto explotó en varios pedazos y este derrapó, sin tocar al perrito.  
Mientras las personas iban rumbo al coche para ver si no había heridos, el chico se dirigió hacia el perrito y lo tomó entre sus manos. Este comenzó a lamerle la cara.  
-Que lindo! - sonrió al cargarlo y acariciarlo - parece que eres un huerfano y no tienes a nadie. Creo que te llamare Atalante...  
Volteó hacia el auto. No había causado problemas.  
-Uff - suspiró - solo esperó que Patrick lo acepte  
Dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar calle abajo...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Antes que nada, perdonen los admiradores de Marina si su personalidad esta algo distorsionada, pero me parecía mejor manejar a una chica más alocada (al estilo de Mina Aino, Sailor Venus) y no la típica que tiene en la serie (aunque hay ligero parecido).  
En otras cosas, se me olvidó mencionar que Imadia es propiedad del Gnomo del Pergamino, ella aparece en el fanfic "Una lagrima en la oscuridad" y decidí incluirla, para variar la trama y no se centrará en un solo trío (además, me ahorró la necesidad de crear un personaje...je, lo siento Gnomo).  
Este fanfic no va a ser de un estilo lento como los demás que he hecho, sino que será más corto, así que no se extrañen si muchos eventos ocurren rapidamente, pero esto será un preludio para una futura historia que estoy haciendo, que será un crossover.  
Sin más que decir, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio...ah, se me olvidaba, para los que son fans de esta serie, aquí van los actores de doblaje que intervinieron en los personajes. Esta serie no fue doblada en México, sino en los Ángeles, por eso tienen voces un tanto diferentes...estos son los que pude conseguir por el momento.

Lucy: Angelines Santana  
Marina: Gladys Parra  
Anaís: Erika Araujo  
Guruclef: Víctor Mares Jr.  
Ráfaga: Ruben Trujillo  
Geometrón: Ruben Trujillo  
Zas: Víctor Mares Jr.  
Rayearth: Guillermo Romano.... 


	3. Capitulo 3

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 3: Insinuaciones

.Anaís miraba rabiosa el baño aledaño a la pieza de Patrick desde hacía unos cuantos minutos.  
-Cuando dejara de cantar - murmuró cuando "una melodiosa voz" surgía del cuarto de baño - me tiene harta.  
Suspiró para contenerse. No sabía cuanto tiempo más lo soportaría. Apenas lo había logrado el día anterior cuando los acompaño al cine, a cenar...y a pesar de que pagó la mayoría de las cosas, no se notaba muy complacida.  
-Idiota - murmuró. Su hermana ya se había ido a vivir al departamento universitario y ahora se sentía algo sola, más con un chico como Patrick en la casa.  
-Anaís! Patrick! A desayunar!  
-Voy mamá! - Anaís decidió olvidar lo que pasaba por un momento y caminó hacia las escaleras cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de improvisó. Patrick emergió con solo una bata en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, secandose el pelo. Anaís se quedó paralizada, viendolo  
-Eh - Patrick la notó - ah, buenos días Anaís  
Pero la chica seguía sin moverse. El chico se acerc  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Eh... - Anaís despertó del trance - QUE QUE PASA! ¡Sales como un degenerado fuera del baño!  
-Pero simplemente me estoy secando  
Anaís iba a decir algo, pero por algún "extraño gusanito" vió el pecho de Patrick y se sonrojo inmediatamente.  
-¿Que estas viendo? - lo notó el chico  
-¡Nada! - trató de excusarse - que podría ver?  
-Bueno, te me quedaste viendo raro...  
-Para empezar, la forma en que saliste de la ducha  
-De la.. - entonces el chico notó como iba vestido y se tapó fingiendo voz de mujer  
-Ah!! me has visto desnudo...sucia, tonta - siguió fingiendo y salió corriendo como una señorita - que atrevida, te voy a acusar! - y se metió en la habitación. Anaís solo le salió una gota de sudor.  
-¡Es un tonto! - murmuró. Comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, pero se detuvó. Bajó la mirada como recordando y un color rojo volvió a sus mejillas, pero agitó la cabeza y siguió bajando  
-Pero que tonterías estoy pensando... - solo se dijó.

Entre tanto, a unas cuadras de allí, Lucy caminaba de prisa con una tostada bajo la boca.  
-¡Rayos! - musitó - ¡Como me pude quedar dormida!  
Siguió corriendo cuando vió a un chico a lo lejos también corriendo, con otra tostada bajo la boca.  
-Hola! - le saludó - vas retrasado?  
-Hola - le devolvió el saludo - sí, un poco...oye, yo te conozco...  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, no eres Lucy Shidou, la campeona de kempo de nuestro colegio  
-Correcto, acaso vas en el CLAMP?  
-Hoy es mi primer día, pero se me hizó tarde  
-Entonces eres nuevo?  
-Algo por el estilo - el chico sonrió. La cara de preocupación que tenía había desaparecido misteriosamente. Volteó hacia el frente - rápido! Estan cerrando!  
Lucy asintió y los dos aceleraron. Lograron llegar antes de que la puerta cerrara definitivamente.  
-Uff! - el chico suspiró - llegamos!  
-Sí, estuvó cerca - Lucy tomaba aire limpiandose el sudor cuando un pañuelo apareció frente a ella  
-Toma, no ensucies tu uniforme  
-Gracias, eres muy amable - Lucy comenzó a limpiarse. El chico dió media vuelta y salió corriendo  
-Fue un placer conocerla señorita Shidou - dijó mientras corría - hasta luego  
-Pero...tu pañuelo... - Lucy no pudó alcanzarlo  
-No se preocupe, luego me lo devuelve - el chico sonrió y se metió como ráfaga dentro del salón.  
-Vaya - Lucy miró el pañuelo extrañada - ni siquiera le pregunte como se llamaba...

Marina e Imadia entre tanto, contaban lo sucedido a la clase. El público estaba impresionado por lo de Patrick (que era casi femenino en su totalidad).  
-Entonces cenaste con ese amor?  
-Claro - sonrió Imadia - inclusive me dió un beso  
-GUAU! - exclamaron todas las chicas.  
-Eso no es cierto - sonrió Marina malevolamente - nos besó, pero en la mano  
-Pero es un beso y cuenta - le contestó Imadia.  
-Hablan demasiado y no me dejan estudiar - se escuchó. Todas se voltearon y el que había hablado era un chico de cabellos castaños. Por su largo cabello, no se notaba sus ojos. Traía un libro de historia en las manos.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-El chismorreo de las mujeres es muy estridente y no me dejan concentrar en mi lectura  
-¿Ah sí? - Marina se levantó - tenemos el derecho de parlotear y ningún nerd nos va a callar  
El chico solo pusó una mueca y volvió a su lectura. Marina interpretó como un desafío la actitud y se acerc  
-Mira, no te metas en lo que no te importa o...  
-Nadie lo esta haciendo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad  
Marina quisó contestarle, pero la mirada adusta del joven la hizó que se callara.  
-Mejor no digás nada, estoy ocupado con esto - el chico siguió leyendo. Marina iba a hablar cuando Imadia la detuv  
-No hables con él - musitó en voz baja - es el genio que iba a venir a nuestra escuela  
-¿Te refieres a Nakata?  
-Exacto, así que no digás nada por favor...  
-Bah! Que me importara lo que pasara con este nerd - la ignoró Marina. Imadia se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el chico. Este pareció notar su mirada y vió que sonreía de una forma extraña. Decidió ignorarlo también, pero la sonrisa seguía en el chico.

Ya en clases, el maestro comenzó con una ronda de preguntas, para ejercitar a los alumnos para un examen próximo  
-Señorita Shidou - preguntó - cuando fue la "Gloriosa"  
-En l789...  
-Errado, puede sentarse, alguien puede decirlo?  
Lucy sonrió pícaramente mientras Anaís movía la cabeza  
-Pense que habías estudiado - le preguntó Anaís en voz baja  
-Entre el kenpo y nuestro gimnasio, no queda mucho tiempo  
-¿Señor Zacarías?  
La vista del salón se posó en un chico que estaba semidormido  
-Eh - dijó limpiandose rapidamente la saliva - que dijo?  
-Que cuando fue la Gloriosa? - preguntó pacientemente el maestro  
-Erh.. - sonrió nerviosamente - fue en el año V antes de Cristo  
El maestro solo movió la cabeza desilucionado  
-Señor Ho, se de su largo historial en otras escuelas, pero aquí en CLAMP lo haremos estudiar  
-Glup - tragó saliva - esta bien, como diga  
-Hasta que te ponen a hacera algo eh? Ya te hacía falta  
-Quieres callarte Patrick - le contestó Zack al chico ante la sorpresa general - ya de por sí te he aguantado tanto tiempo, y ahora aquí en la preparatoria  
-¿Se conocen? - preguntó Imadia  
-Para mala suerte - dijeron los dos. El maestro frunció el cejo  
-Esta bien, dejen la platica...señor Miura, diganos cuando fue la Gloriosa?  
-En l690..  
-Error, también equivocado  
Anaís sonrió de gusto al ver que se había equivocado. Patrick solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Bien - se dijó - es mi oportunidad  
-Fue de l688 a l689.. - se escuchó una voz al fondo. Todos se volvieron y un chico de cabello castaño tenía levantada la mano - fue la Revolución inglesa, que logró la unificación total de Inglaterra, dando el reinado a Guillermo de Orange, que luego continuó Jorge II  
El salón enteró se quedó impresionado, excepto Patrick y Zack que se miraban con complicidad.  
-Diablos! - murmuró Imadia - es Nakata...  
-Excelente contestación señor Nakata - sonrió el maestro. Marina le dirigió una mirada fulminante al chico. Este simplemente la ignor  
-Sabía que haría eso tarde o temprano - murmuró Zack  
-Que querías? Quiere impresionarla...aunque por lo que veo, no tiene mucho éxito  
-¿Nos reuniremos en casa de Anaís?  
-Sí, la hare sufrir un poco... - finalizó el chico

Esa tarde, las 4 chicas caminaban de regreso a sus casas  
-Ese Ash es verdaderamente un cerebro - suspiró Lucy - supó todas las respuestas...aun las más díficiles  
-Para mí es solo otro nerd y ya - refunfuño Marina no muy contenta - quisó apantallarnos  
-Y lo logró - sonrió Imadia - casi inundamos el salón con nuestra saliva.  
Anaís caminaba en silencio, pensativa. De repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agitó la cabeza rapidamente  
-No - murmuró - en que estoy pensando  
-No será en ese príncipe?  
-De que hablas? - Anaís casi salta del susto ante el comentario de Imadia que se le había puesto enfrente  
-Vamos, admítelo. También te gusta Patrick  
-E-Eso no es cierto. Al contrario, me es bastante antipático  
-Entonces porque lo mencionas a cada rato?  
Anaís sudó frío. No tenía respuesta para eso. Imadia sonrió. Iba a asestar el golpe final cuando se escuchó como alguien caía al suelo de un puñetazo. Las chicas se volvieron y vieron al otro lado de la calle a Zack respirar con dificultad mientras dos estudiantes de tercero de preparatoria lo acosaban en una esquina de una calle. Una chica muy asustada estaba atrás de él  
-Mira chico, será mejor que nos dejes hablar con esa lindura  
-Ni en sueños canalla - refunfuño Zack mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la boca - antes sobre mi cadáver!  
-Pudiste contra uno de nosotros - señalo el maleante a un compañero caído - pero no podrás con nosotros dos  
-Intentelo - sonrió Ash...no por mucho, ya que recibió tremendo puñetazo del otro tipo. Cayó al suelo. Los chicos sonrieron  
-Ahora vayamos por lo que buscabamos  
-N-No los dejare - Zack se levantó lentamente pero fue pateado en el estómago. Uno de los mayores lo levant  
-Es tu fin enano  
-Tenemos que ayudarlo!! - exclamó Marina.  
-No ves a esos mastodontes - le señalo Imadia - nos harían pedazos  
-No me importa - Lucy emitió un ruido con sus nudillos - creo que me será de práctica  
Pero entonces un sujeto apareció por detrás y con un rapido movimiento, torció el brazo del que sujetaba a Zack. Este gritó de dolor y dejó caer al chico.  
-No te metas con él - murmuró en voz baja el extraño - o te hare pícadillo  
Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos  
-Es Ash!! - señalo Marina - no puede ser!!  
-Tu idiota!! - el otro sujeto se le lanzó, pero Ash le tiró una patada por detrás, mandandolo a volar lejos. El otro trató de reponerse, pero el chico de cabellos castaños lo sujetó del cuello y lo elevó, a pesar de medir más que él  
-Ahora quiero que me juren no volver a lastimar a nadie más...  
-Vete al diablo!  
-Esta bien, como quieras - Ash sonrió y le tiró un puñetazo en la boca del estomágo. El maleante se encogió de dolor, pero Ash lo volvió a levantar  
-Juramelo...  
-Uggh...jamás...  
Ash movió la cabeza y lo soltó sin más. El maleante lo vió sorprendido  
-No puedo cambiarte, mejor vete...  
-Ja! Eres un tonto, crees que voy a dejarme que me hagas esto...me las pagarás!! - se le lanzó. Ash esquivó su secuencia de golpes y luego se alej  
-Me da lástima como desperdicias tus energías...te lo ruego, no quiero golpearte nuevamente  
-¡Pero yo sí!  
El mayor se le lanzó encima, pero Ash volvió a esquivarlo  
-Esta bien, tu lo quisiste - como una centella, el chico se agachó y le tiró un tremendo upper en la barbilla. El sujeto salió literalmente volando y cayó boca de jarro, totalmente noqueado. Las chicas estaban solo con la boca abierta.  
-¿Estas bien? - Ash le sonrió a la chica. Esta asinti  
-Ahora sí - se inclinó y le dió un beso en la mejilla - gracias!  
-Siempre tienes que ser el héroe - refunfuño Zack levantandose mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Ash solo se encogió de hombros.  
-Y tú siempre te metes en problemas, sabes que odio pelear y me obligas a esto  
-Ja, como sea, tenía que defender a esa chica de esos brutos  
Ash solo pusó una mueca  
-¿Y Patrick?  
-Dijo que iría con la tía Pen a comprar algunas cosas  
-Es su culpa por independizarse. Era mejor viviendo todos juntos  
-Opino lo mismo...  
-Eh...chicos  
Los dos se volvieron y vieron al cuartero con ojos extrañados  
-¿Nos conocemos?  
-Este...claro - se adelantó Lucy - vamos en el mismo grupo...en la preparatoria CLAMP  
-Ah, ya las reconozco - sonrió Zack - es usted señorita Shidou...  
-Sí, te ví correr en la mañana a la escuela y luego cuando estabas dormido en clase  
-Bueno, es que tengo muchos asuntos que requieren de mi valioso tiempo y sueño  
-No seas payaso...te quedaste dormido porque querías acabar un juego de video y te dormiste a las 3 de la mañana  
-Quieres hacerme el favor de ser serio cuando estamos con visitas - le espetó Zack. Ash solo sonrió tímidamente. Marina se acerc  
-Ash...eres tú?  
-Sí - asintió - aunque para usted soy un nerd que es muy fastidioso  
-¿Me escuchaste? - Marina se apen  
-Claro, no estoy tan sordo como cree...  
La chica de azul dijó algo entre dientes mientras los demás sacaba una carcajada  
-Ah, usted es Anaís?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Es la chica que tanto comenta mi amigo Patrick  
-Comenta? - Anaís se sonrojo...más por las miradas perversas de sus amigas que por lo de Patrick - que dice de mí?  
-No sé...solo se la pasa hablando de usted...de como molestarla e inventarle nuevas excusas para sus bromas.  
El color rojo de Anaís era ahora de furia.  
-Que dijo que!!  
-Solo bromeaba...realmente habla bien de usted señorita Anaís - sonrió Ash.  
-Entonces son amigos de esa ric...digo, de Patrick  
-Sí, somos amigos de ese "Leonardo di Caprio 2" - asintió Ash  
-Más bien diría que es medio...  
-Zack!!  
-Es broma, es que nadie me comprende.  
Lucy sacó una carcajada haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.  
-Realmente eres muy gracioso  
-De nada señorita Shidou  
-Bueno, bueno..no me digás señorita...me haces sentir vieja, pues cuantos años tienes?  
-16...pero...  
-Vamos, con confianza...  
-¡No puede ser! Mi peor pesadilla! - se escuchó atrás del grupo. Anaís apretó los dientes  
-Conozco esa voz - murmuró. Se volvió lentamente y era Patrick con un paquete de rosas en mano.  
-Hola Pat, que andas haciendo por estos rumbos?  
-Veo que ya conocieron a mis futuras novias - sonrió el chico  
-¿Cuales novias?!!! - le discutió Anaís - aquí nadie se va a rebajar para pedirte que... - guardó silencio cuando vió que Marina e Imadia miraban al chico con ojos de corazón - hmrff...olvídalo.  
-Bueno, hago entrega de estas rosas a estas hermosas damas - el chico dividió el paquete en dos, una para Marina y la otra para Imadia.  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Sí chicas, pero la belleza de estas rosas no se compara con la de ustedes  
Las dos suspiraron mientras Zack hacía un gesto de asco, pero Anaís apenas se contenía de golpearlo  
-Siempre ha sido muy payaso - murmuró Ash  
-¿Se conocen de largo tiempo?  
-Se podría decir que sí - sonrió el chico contestandole a Marina.  
-Oigan, las invitó a cenar a mi casa  
-¿Tu casa? - Anaís quería matarlo - es la mía  
-Dudo que tu mamá se enoje, o sí?  
-Vamos Anaís, ya hemos ido a comer a tu casa en otras ocasiones - le comentó Lucy  
-Pero...  
-Además, no creo que incomodemos  
-Pero...  
-Esperen, no sera mucho molestia?  
-No, claro que no - Marina asintió - es mi forma de disculparme contigo  
-Y nosotras cocinaremos!  
-Cocinar? Para Patrick? Olvídenlo! Si quieren ir, adelante, yo me ire a cenar a otro lado  
-Anaís...  
-No insistas Imadia - la chica dió media vuelta - me voy...  
-Espera... - Lucy iba a detenerla, pero Zack la detuv  
-Dejala, creo que es mejor as  
-Es que no nunca la había visto tan molesta con alguien...no entiendo...  
-Creo que le soy insoportable por nacimiento - sonrió Patrick  
-Pues no pareces muy afectado  
-Me da lo mismo...quiero caerle bien, pero ella no se da a lugar...Sigue siendo fría...  
Las chicas miraron extrañadas  
-¿Como sabes que ella siempre ha sido así?  
Ash y Zack pusieron cara de terror. Patrick pareció desconcertado, pero luego volvió con su sonrisa habitual  
-La madre de Anaís me ha contado sobre ella...por eso lo digo  
-Ah - las chicas musitaron convencidas por la respuesta. Un suspiro apenas audible salió de los chicos...  
-Bueno, vamos?  
-Adelantense - Patrick dió media vuelta - voy por un libro para la biblioteca...

Anaís tiraba como desesperada a un blanco que se encontraba a unos 20 metros de distancia. Casi todas sus flechas habían acertado en el centro. No es díficil imaginar a quien estaba visualizando en el blanco  
-Estupido! - murmuraba mientras sacaba una flecha y disparaba - te lo mereces...no te soport  
Entonces quisó alcanzar una flecha más de su morral, pero estas se habían acabado. Anaís lanzó el arco al suelo y se sentó sobre la hierba del campo de tiro. Un suspiro suyo inundó el lugar.  
-¿Sabes que no es bueno ser tan melancólica?  
Se volvió hacia la voz.  
-¿Tú? ¿Otra vez? ¿Que quieres de mí?  
-Nada - Patrick permanecía a cierta distancia para su propia seguridad - solo quiero ser tu amigo  
-Ja, vaya amigo...me fastidias  
Patrick pusó una mueca y se acercó.  
-No entiendo, no te hecho nada malo y dices que te fastidi  
-Me caes mal, comprendes? No te soportó...  
-Sera que no soportás que anda con tantas chicas?  
-¿Que estas insinuando?  
-Nada, solo digó lo que me parece que es...  
Anaís se levantó y se acercó al chico lentamente  
-No estoy celosa, menos de alguien como t  
-Yo jamás dije que estuvieras celosa - Patrick se acercó aun más - eso lo has dicho t  
Anaís pusó una mueca de enojo  
-Eres un ser despreciable...  
-Ja, dí lo quieras... - dió media vuelta, pero rapidamente sintió un tirón del brazo  
-No me des la espalda maleducado!  
-Esta bien, soy un fastidioso y maleducado - el gesto del chico se agudizó - pero no tengo la culpa de que le caiga bien a esas niñas...además, no actuó como don Juan  
-¿Ah sí? Y las rosas?  
-Fue un agradecimiento por haberme invitado a cenar la otra vez - le recriminó - te iba a traer a tí, pero el dinero no alcanzó...además, de seguro hubieras malinterpretado y las hubieras rechazado  
-¿Quien dice que habría hecho eso?  
-Tu actitud...odias todo lo que hago! - Patrick sintió una furia repentina. Había tratado de ser amable con la chica de lentes que tenía enfrente, pero su paciencia pareció romperse en ese momento.  
-Cretino - Anaís lo miró fríamente. Patrick le correspondió la mirada  
-Me voy, tengo que cosas que hacer - iba a darse la vuelta, pero Anaís lo detuvó por las manos - oye! Sueltame!  
-No, no lo hare...tenemos que terminar esto ahora!  
-No tengo cosas que arreglar contigo Anaís...he decidido no hacerte ya el menor caso  
-Ni lo necesito, un "Bond" como tú es odioso  
-Dí lo que quieras, pero sueltame...  
-No, hasta que...  
-Hasta que?  
-Hasta que... - Anaís se quedó en una palabra. Patrick pudó haberse zafado, pero no era correcto.  
-Dime, que pasa?  
La chica lo miró unos segundos y sujetandolo, se acercó y le dió un beso en los labios. Patrick se quedó helado unos cuantos segundos..para luego sentir una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Cayó al suelo desconcertado y aun con el beso en la boca.  
-Torpe - fue lo único que escuchó de Anaís que daba media vuelta y se iba del lugar. El chico no se levantó para alcanzarla..simplemente se quedó sentado en el suelo, tocandose la mejilla...Trató de comprender lo que había pasado, pero el efecto del golpe y del beso lo habían mareado totalmente.  
-Mujeres - murmuró - ¿Quien las entiende?

Esa noche, en la cena, los chicos pudieron notar que Anaís y Patrick no se hablaron en todo la comida, además de que estaba muy serios...más que de costumbre. Marina y Zack por el otro trataron de indagar, pero fue inútil.  
Finalmente, luego de la reunión...  
-Gracias por todo! - los dos grupos se despidieron. Anaís solo dió media vuelta y entró a la casa.  
-¿Que pasa? - Ash le preguntó a su amigo antes de que también entrara - ¿Porque tan raros?  
-Nada - Patrick dijó seriamente - solamente estoy cansado  
Eso fue lo último y todos se miraron cuando cerró la puerta.  
-Aquí huele a gato encerrado - murmuró Ash  
-No sera porque no has lavado tus calcetines?  
-Deja de bromear...esto es serio  
-Cierto, Anaís es seria - Marina murmuró - pero esto...  
-Vamos, de seguro solamente estan deprimidos por la pelea - repusó Lucy con su acento alegre - mañana estaran bien  
-Eso no lo dudo - comentó Imadia - sin embargo, algo pasó esta tarde...  
Patrick miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes.  
-¿Porque lo hizó? - se preguntaba con insistencia - ¿Porque?  
Entonces notó que alguien lo miraba. Se volvió y era Anaís, vestida con un pijama verde claro. Los dos se quedaron viendo...Patrick fue el primero en reaccionar. Terminó de lavarse los dientes y sin más, dejó su cepillo de dientes y caminó a lado de Anaís.  
-¿Sorprendido?  
-¿Que? - Patrick la vió. Una mirada alegre figuraba en su semblante  
-Sí, estas sorprendido?  
Patrick no supó como reaccionar ante la pregunta  
-Lo estas - Anaís tomó la iniciativa. Una ligera sonrisa apareció - eso me gusta  
-Acaso me estas... - Patrick sintió el dedo de Anaís que le tapaba la boca  
-Eres un tonto sabes?  
Esa declaración dejó helado a Patrick....solo pudo responder algo  
-Nadie me había dicho tonto antes...  
Anaís solo dió media vuelta hacia el baño.  
-Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo - repusó y sin más, cerró la puerta del baño. Patrick dió un leve suspiro  
-No se dió cuenta - murmuró. Pero la pregunta aun rondaba en su cabeza  
-¿Porque lo hizó? - se seguía diciendo...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Patrick meditaba aun lo que había pasado, cuando notó que alguien lo miraba.  
-Anaís - se volteó hacia la chica. Esta la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. No supó nuevamente que decir.  
-¿Que le esta pasando? - pensó asustado - porque ha cambiado tan repentinamente.  
-Que no te sorprenda  
-Que - se volvió hacia Lucy  
-Sí, Anaís parecera fría o insensible, pero también tiene la extraña habilidad de cambiar su forma de ser de un día para otro  
-Pero...¿Porque?  
-Bueno, dígamos que has pasado a ser el ratón en este juego...  
Patrick pusó una mueca y luego se volvió hacía Anaís que le saludaba  
-Mujeres - murmuró...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Se preguntaran del porque el cambio de actitud de Anaís? Bueno, eso lo veran en el siguiente episodio, además de que la trama de esta historia comenzara a centrarse un poco más en los demás personajes, para darle un poco más de variedad. ¿Quienes son Patrick, Ash y Zack? Algunos deben saber, pero solo el tiempo tiene las respuestas...Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio.  



	4. Capitulo 4

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 4: El maestro de la computacion

-Las 5 de la tarde - Patrick miró el reloj en lo alto del laboratorio de computacion. Salvo algunos más, se encontraba viendo algunas páginas de internet usando el explorer  
-Este mundo tiene muchas cosas - murmuró mientras leía los datos a gran rapidez - demasiados..ya veo porque Anaís es tan estudiosa  
Entonces se escuchó el ruido del marcador de credenciales. El cual se oía cuando alguien entraba al laboratorio. Patrick levantó la vista curioso a través de su cubículo y se sorprendió de ver a una persona allí  
-Anaís... - pensó mientras la chica miraba a todos lados, entonces se detuvó y se volvió hacia él. La adolescente le sonrió  
-Que.. - Patrick bajó la mirada incredulo - Anaís...¿Sonriendo?  
Volvió a levantar la vista y vió a la chica acercarse a su cubículo  
-Muy ocupado? - preguntó  
-Erh.. - Patrick trató de quitarse el estupor - no, realmente no...¿Qué te trae aquí?  
-No sé, me acorde que me dijiste como sacar mi correo...resulta que un viejo amigo de Hokkaido me ha escrito por carta y me mandó su dirección electrónica para enviarnos mensajes más seguidos  
-Ah, ya veo - el chico le ofreció una silla - si quieres te puedo enseñar ahora mismo  
Anaís asintió y se sentó a lado de él. Patrick no pudó evitar observarla. No iba vestida como siempre, sino con un conjunto de color amarillo, falda, blusa...  
-Se ve hermosa - pensó.  
-¿Que pasa? - Anaís le preguntó sacandolo de sus pensamientos - acaso tengo arrugada la blusa  
Patrick se pusó rojo y desvió la mirada.  
-Y-Yo no estaba viendo tu blusa...  
-Sí, como no pícaron... - sonrió la chica. Patrick estaba en shock. Esta no era Anaís, para nada...no era ella...porque estaba coqueteandole.  
-Bueno - la chica de cabellos castaños tomó el mousse - me enseñaras?  
-Claro, sí... - Patrick comenzó a abrir una ventana para mostrarle mientras aun trataba de comprender el cambio tan súbito de su amiga....

Entre tanto, Ash y Marina caminaban rumbo al departamento del chico, platicando sobre el cambio de Anaís  
-Sonríe? Y que tiene de malo?  
-Nada, solo que Anaís no acostumbraba a hacerlo...estos días ha estado muy rara...muy feliz  
-Ya veo... - Ash sonrió - tal vez ocurrió algo con Patrick  
-¿Tu crees?  
-Solo supongo...Patrick ahora esta muy raro también. Taciturno...intranquilo  
-Hmm, algo sucedió..tenemos que averiguarlo  
Ash se quedó en silencio. Entonces llegaron a una especie de edificio departamental  
-Gracias por acompañarme Marina  
-Es lo que menos puedo hacer... - sonrió - aun te debo lo de los insultos  
-Bah..olvídalo - Ash se quedó callado repentinamente. Un leve sonrojo corrió por sus mejillas  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-B-Bueno...yo...yo quisiera saber sí.. - Ash tragó saliva - si...si podríamos salir mañana en la tarde...al cine?...  
-Al cine? Hmm, me encantaría, pero le prometí a Kaneda que iría con él  
-¿Kaneda?  
-Es un chico que conocí..es muy lindo - sonrió - pero no como tú...me invitó a salir, que opinas?  
-Me parece bien - Ash pusó una sonrisa forzada - suerte  
-Gracias, nos veremos mañana en la escuela?  
-Claro, hasta mañana  
Marina se despidió y dió media vuelta. Conforme se aleja, un suspiro salió de la boca del chico  
-Fallaste...  
-Zack - se volvió - lo viste?  
-Sí, te falta iniciativa compadre  
-No bromees, ella me pone muy nervioso  
-Eso siempre lo ha hecho... - sonrió - cual es la diferencia?  
Ash lo miró asesinamente  
-Vamos, estamos aquí porque quisimos...y porque un peligro se avecina  
-Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer?  
-Esperar, entre tanto...vigilarlas..  
Ash volvió a suspirar y siguió a su amigo dentro del edificio...

Patrick había recuperado su confianza anterior mientras le enseñaba a Anaís como hacer su correo. Ya no le incomodaba, menos, ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, mientras le decía como operar su correo  
-Bien, ahora falta que le des nombre a tu correo...cual sera?  
-Veamos - Anaís se quedó pensativa unos minutos - ya se! - entonces comenzó a teclear el nombre. Patrick abrió grande los ? - murmuró incredulo  
-Sí, que te parece?  
-Eh - Patrick sintió algo raro. Esto no iba bien - me parece perfecto, pero porque el ferio  
-No se, me gusta ese nombre - Anaís lo miró con una sonrisa - bueno, ahora que tengo un email, me gustaría escribirte  
-Je, y porque? - Patrick trató de recuperar su humor inicial  
-No sé, tal vez me gustaría estrenarlo contigo  
-Estrenarlo - esa palabra dejó al chico aun más traumado. ¿Que significa todo esto?  
-Este... - Patrick bajó la mirada - es  
-Vaya! Mira que coincidencia - sonrió la chica. Patrick estaba en blanco.  
-Bueno, comenzemos a escribirte algo - Anaís se volvió hacia la computadora. Patrick pudó soltar un suspiro largo. Los ojos de Anaís lo habían dejado estático mucho tiempo  
-Acaso...ella... - el chico se le quedo viendo un buen rato mientras escribía

Entre tanto, Zack había bajado del departamento en busca de víveres  
-Ese idiota de Ash esta tan enajenado con Marina que se le olvido ir de compras - corrió rumbo a un mini-super que se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí. Entonces vió a Lucy salir del establecimiento con varias bolsas.  
-Te ayudo? - el chico se colocó a su lado. Ella sonrió  
-Claro, esto esta muy pesado  
-Veo que también viniste a comprar  
-Sí, mis hermanos tuvieron examenes y no les dió tiempo de ir de compras  
-¿Tus hermanos?  
-Sí, Kameo, Alfion y Saturno - sonrió la chica. Zack sonrió nerviosamente mientras esperaba no verlos.  
Luego de un rato de platicas, los dos llegaron a lo que era el dojo de la familia Shidou.  
-No quieres pasar a tomar un té?  
Zack sonrió nerviosamente  
-Me encantaría, pero...  
-Lucy! - una voz varonil apareció atrás de ellos - ya regresaste  
-Ah, Kameo! - sonrió la chica. Zack se quedó paralizado volviendo lentamente. El chico, vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria, se le quedó mirando  
-Hola, quien eres?  
-Argh.. - apenas alcanzó a articular - Zack  
-Zack, eres un gaijin?  
-Gaijin?  
-Extranjero - murmuró Lucy en voz baja algo molesta por la forma de hablar de su hermano  
-Ah sí, es que ayudaba a tu hermana a traer las cosas del minisuper  
El gesto adusto de Kameo cambió y le sonrió al chico  
-Bueno, que tal si pasas, gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita  
Zack asintió dando un suspiro de alivio. Lucy miró seriamente a Kameo y le hizó una seña a Zack para que entrará

Patrick caminaba a lado de Anaís aun mareado por la actitud que mostraba. Algo se traía entre manos y era algo grande  
-Hmm, porque actua así? - pensó el chico mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa - acaso ese beso?  
-Patrick, te ocurre algo?  
-Erh...no, nada - el chico trató de despabilarse - solamente pensaba  
-En lo del email, perdona si fui algo torpe  
-No, aprendes rápido, eres inteligente  
-Gracias, pero no esperes que te lo vuelva a agradecer - hizó una cara seria. Patrick notó que volvía a las actitudes de antes, ya se sentía en confianza  
-Bueno, bueno - sonrió - fue un placer mío, no tuyo  
Pero una sonrisa de complicidad de la chica lo dejó helado  
-Anaís bromeando? - Patrick se le quedó viendo - esto es la dimensión desconocida!!  
-Perdona si fui muy fría contigo, pero.. - ella se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla - pero no te conocía del todo  
-De que hablas?  
-De nada Ferio, de nada - entonces sonrió y se alejó caminando a paso rápido. Patrick se quedó estático  
-Ferio...entonces... - levantó la vista y vió a Anaís caminando. Pasaron varios minutos para que su cerebro agarrara el nivel. Entonces esbozo una sonrisa  
-Bueno, bueno, ya veremos Anaís...

Ash esperaba a que el ascensor bajara mientras sostenía a Atalante entre sus manos. Este soltaba aun quejidos  
-Tranquilo pequeño - le sonrió - el medicamento no fue tan malo  
Entonces el ascensor se detuvó y la puerta se abrió. Ash se quedó sorprendido al ver a Marina salir  
-Hola, que haces aquí?  
-Vine a verte - sonrió - es que quería hablar lo de la otra vez  
-Ah Marina, eso ya pasó...  
-Oye - la chica se fijó en Atalante - no sabía que tuvieras una mascota  
-Ah, Atalante es un perrito callejero que me encontre, ahora lo lleve al veterinario porque andaba algo enfermo  
-Atalante? - Marina levantó la vista como pensando - se me hace conocido de otro lado  
Ash tragó saliva y se metió al ascensor  
-Erh, tengo que ir a dejarlo, si el casero me cacha con él, nos correra del edificio a Zack y a mí  
-Jajaja, perdona - también entró al elevador - vamos, te acompaño  
Ash murmuró algo entre dientes mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Zack tomaba el té lentamente ante la mirada inspeccionante de los hermanos de Lucy. La chica había ido a traer más té a la cocina, pero tan pronto se alejó, la mirada de los chicos se posaron sobre él  
-Y cuantos años tienes?  
-15 señor - tragó con dificultad el chico  
-15 años? Muy chico - murmuró el llamado Alfiore  
Saturno no dijó nada  
-Y que planeas estudiar?  
-Aun no sé, pero al menos ya estoy en primero de preparatoria  
-Preparatoria, pero tienes 15 años  
-Son avanzado..  
-Ah - dijeron los dos hermanos de Lucy con algo de sorpresa. Saturno seguía sin decir palabra.  
-Algun deporte?  
-Ninguno, pero me gusta el beisbol  
-Tienes novia?  
-No, para nada...  
-Muchas amigas?  
-No, pocos...pero buenos...incluyendo a Lucy  
El ambiente de tensión aumentó con esto último. Zack se sentía como en una procuraduría mexicana. Se preguntaba cuando iniciarían los latigazos.  
-Chicos, dejen de fastidiarlo, él no es novio ni prospecto - se oyó la voz de Lucy desde la cocina. Los dos hermanos se callaron y Saturno seguía sin abrir la boca. Zack sintió algo de desilución con esas palabras, pero al menos ya el ambiente había amainado un poco.  
-Bueno chico - Saturno habló - perdona el insistir de mis hermanos...pero como verás, son algo celosos  
-Eso no es cierto hermano!! - dijeron los dos  
Saturno sonrió y se volvió hacia Zack  
-Te gusta nuestra hermana, cierto? - dijó en voz baja. Zack se pusó rojo y vió con fortuna que Lucy no había escuchado  
-Desde hace mucho tiempo señor  
-Vaya, entonces la conoces de lejos  
-En cierta forma - sonrió Zack  
-Echale ganas - asintió el mayor. Los otros dos se quedaron perplejos  
-Que!!!!!  
-Así es, ella merece un buen chico, hace mucho que no sale con alguien, adelante  
Zack iba a decir algo cuando Lucy entró. El ambiente volvió mientras ella servía el té, pero Zack comenzó a pensar lo que Saturno le había dicho.

En el edificio, Ash y Marina platicaban de algunas cosas en el ascensor, cuando de repente, se detuvó en seco.  
-¿Que ocurre? - Marina vió a todos lados  
-El Ascensor se detuvó - Ash soltó a Atalante - siempre ocurre  
-Que!! - Marina exclamó - siempre!!  
-Desgraciadamente - Ash se recargó - tardara por lo menos de media hora a una hora en funcionar o que lo arreglen - el chico apretó el botón de alarma.  
Marina bajó la mirada apesadumbrada y se sentó en el suelo del ascensor. Ash la miró y se sentó al otro rincón del ascensor. Entonces notaron que el aire del ascensor también se había parado. Ash comenzó a maldecir en silencio...esto no se lo había esperado, la situación era incomoda y para colmo, con Marina y entonces la miró. Traía una falda arriba de las rodillas azul, así una blusa blanca...se veía hermosa y...  
-Pero que estoy pensando! - se dijó - bloquea esa escena, bloquea esa escena!!  
Trató de voltearse para quitarse la imagen, pero comenzó a sentirse acalorado.  
-Sí me quito la chaqueta, no hara daño...y además, no creo que piense mal - entonces comenzó a quitarse la prenda...

Patrick caminaba a lado de Anaís, los dos seguían en silencio, pero se miraban de vez en cuando, dirigiendose una corta sonrisa, pero luego bajando la mirada.  
-Cuando supiste de mí?  
-Ah, simple...había tenido mis sospechas, pero cuando te bese...  
-Supiste que era yo?  
-No, que tienes un pésimo aliento...  
Patrick se sonrojó, pero Anaís se acercó a él mientras lo tomaba del brazo  
-Te extrañe...pero aun hay muchas preguntas que... - ella no terminó ya que el dedo del chico le tapó la boca  
-Aun es muy pronto, pero cuando todo este listo, hablaremos  
-Listo? A que te refieres?  
-Pronto lo sabrás - el chico se adelantó. Anaís lo siguió de cerca.  
-No seas así, cuentame!  
-Vamos Anaís, no te había visto jamás desesperada  
-He cambiado - le sonrió  
-Yo también... - él le correspondió la sonrisa.

Zack sonrio nerviosamente ante el asentimiento de Saturno.  
-Se nota que buscan novio para su hermana - penso - bueno, yo hare tal sacrificio - emitio una sonrisa pícara - ahora espero que Ash me perdone el no llegar con los víveres temprano

Entre tanto, en el elevador, Ash sudaba frío mientras Marina mantenía la vista baja. No había hablado en media hora, lo cual era raro en ella, ya que comunmente era la que más hablaba de las 4...  
-Oh Dios - Ash recordó que Imadia iba ir a visitarlo para tratar algo de la escuela.  
Entonces comenzó a hacer un aire helado en el ascensor.  
-Cachis - Ash refunfuño - debió haberse descompuesto el aire y ahora esta al máximo.  
-Brr, que frío! - Marina se colocó su chaqueta rapidamente. Ash se levantó y esperó que solamente la corriente había sido restaurada, pero vió con desilución que solamente el aire funcionaba. Se volvió hacia Marina que tiritaba de frío. Era obvio, por su traje no le daba tantas ventajas. El chico tomó su propia chaqueta y se acercó a Marina con algo de nerviosismo  
-Erh...toma, debes tener frío  
-Pero..tu solamente traes una camisa y...  
-No te preocupes, estare bien - sonrió - además, me gusta el frío  
Marina tomó la chaqueta y asintió  
-Gracias, eres un buen amigo  
-Amigo - penso Ash - si, un buen amigo  
Luego miró el ascensor con algo de desilución.

Patrick y Anaís llegaron a la casa platicando cuando sonó el teléfono de la entrada. Anaís contestó  
-Ah, hola Imadia, no..no he visto a Ash, no esta aquí  
Patrick frunció el cejo. Anaís colgó  
-Que raro, Imadia me llamó de afueras del departamento de Ash y Zack, dijó que no había nadie.  
-Tal vez salieron a comprar, Zack no es nada previsor  
-Tal vez...  
-De todas formas, creo que ire a ver que pasa  
-Voy contigo...además, aun no terminaste de explicarme bien lo del email  
Patrick se sorprendió. Le había explicado bien lo del correo, pero luego sonrió...  
-Sí, vamos...

En casa de Lucy, Zack se despidió de los hermanos Shidou y salió disparado hacia el departamento  
-Ash va a matarme! - gritaba...entonces vió a una conocida figura en el supermercado que quedaba a unas cuadras del edificio departamental  
-Imadia? - murmuró el chico. La adolescente se volvió con una sonrisa...

Ash se acurrucó en un rincón del elevador buscando calor. El aire acondicionado daba a todo lo que podía.  
-Me voy a congelar - penso. Entonces levantó la vista y vió a Marina sonreírle. Ash se sonrojó momentaneamente y bajó la mirada.  
-Tienes frío verdad?  
-No, claro que no - mintió - estoy bien, gracias!  
-No es cierto, estas temblando  
-Es un poco solamente  
-Si quieres, te devuelvo tu chaqueta  
-No, quedatela - sonrió Ash - estoy muy bien  
-No es cierto Ash, estas congelandote!  
-Que estoy bien...  
-No!! - Marina hizó su típica rabieta. Ash solo movió la cabeza. Ya se la hacía raro que no lo hiciera, entonces la chica señalo un sitio a su lado.  
-Vamos a sentarnos juntos, así nos mantendremos los dos sin frío  
Ash se sonrojó totalmente. Creo que el calor que generó esa propuesta le quitó el frío, inclusive dejandolo sudar frío  
-Que dices?  
-Sí - Marina tenía al pequeño Atalante entre sus manos - así nos daremos calor  
-P-Pero...  
-Confío en tí Ash, o acaso me vas a decir que eres un pervertido? - sonrió Marina. Ash sonrió nerviosamente  
-No - pensó - pero si me acercó a tí me desmayo  
-Que pasa?  
-Erh...mejor no - se volvió hacia la puerta del elevador - ya deben estar por entrar, no te preocupes por mí  
Ash se volvió a sentar en el rincón del elevador y siguió esperando un milagro..pero cuando dicen que las cosas no se pueden complicar más, se complican aun peor. Vió con rareza como Marina se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.  
-Diablos! - penso - viene hacia mí!  
Trato de moverse, pero cuando se dió cuenta, Marina ya estaba parada a lado de él.  
-Te molesto?  
Ash se ruborizó cuando la chica se acurrucó a lado de él, sintiendo su brazo y su cuerpo a lado del suyo. Ella se recargó levemente y pasó la caqueta por los dos.  
-Brr! - exclamó - de verdad estas congelado  
Pero Ash sintió que las palabras ya no entraban en sus oídos. La vista se le nubló totalmente.  
-Oye, estas muy rojo, que pasa?  
Ash comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero la sonrisa de Marina y esa sensación agradable que emitía...desde que la conoció...no había desaparecido. Aquella chica que a pesar de su fuerte carácter, era hermosa..divina.  
-Estas temblando Ash - Marina lo notó - parece que tienes mucho frío  
Ese comentario hizó que le saliera una gota de sudor al chico. Y se le había olvidado algo: muy inocente.  
-Dios - murmuró - sacame de aquí!

Patrick y Anaís llegaron platicando al edificio de departamentos cuando vieron a dos figuras. Una era Imadia riendo de algo que comentaba Zack enfrente del edificio.  
-Hola chicos, que andan haciendo aquí?  
-Hola - saludo Imadia - lo que pasa es que fuí a visitar a Ash, pero no se encontraba. De regreso pase por el supermercado y ví a Zack comprando para los víveres  
-Así es, pero lo más raro es que llamamos con Marina y sus padres dicen que no se encuentran  
Patrick y Anaís se vieron mientras Zack e Imadia sonreían pícaramente  
-No querran decir que..?  
-Vamos, no seas mal pensado amigo, como crees que el dulce Ash va a ser capaz de eso?  
-Es capaz de eso y mucho más! - exclamó Imadia ríendose. Zack le siguió mientras Pat y Anaís les salía una gota de sudor.  
-Y porque no estan en el departamento esperando?  
-Lo que pasa es que los elevadores no funcionan - murmuró Imadia - así que fuí por las escaleras.  
-Y yo odio andar cargando cosas por las escaleras - asintió Zack - los técnicos dicen que terminaran en unos 15 minutos  
-Ah, ya veo... - Patrick miró los ascensores desde la entrada - donde se habran metido Ash y Marina?

En el ascensor, Ash había perdido algo el nerviosismo, gracias en parte que Marina se había puesto a comentar sobre un torneo de esgrima que iba tener en dos días y que estaría segura de ganar. Ash le comentó algo sobre lo que había visto en su estilo una vez que la vió practicar. Marina se extraño de ello, ya que nunca lo había visto, pero le restó importancia y siguió escuchando lo que decía Ash.  
-Tiendes a atacar con estocadas frontales, pero eso descuida tu defensa lateral, siempre este preparada para los golpes laterales, especialmente si tu rival usa el contragolpe como arma o es defensivo.  
-Oh, ya veo, eso me decía siempre la capitana..que tal si vienes a verme en el torneo?  
-Hmm, no sería mala idea... - sonrió Ash. Sin darse cuenta, los dos estaban pegados practicamente, solo el pequeño Atalante daba unos pequeños ladridos mientras los dos conversaban. Entonces, un ladrido más fuerte los hizó ver en que estaban. Se separaron rapidamente, ambos muy sonrojados.  
-Lo siento - Marina y Ash dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Pero porque lo siento - murmuró Marina - no estoy haciendo nada malo  
-Ni yo - sonrió Ash nerviosamente.  
-Creo que Atalante nos pusó nerviosos - Ash tomó el cachorro entre sus brazos.  
-Sabes, tu relación con los animales me recuerda a un viejo amigo que tuve  
-En serio? - levantó la vista.  
-Sí, él le gustaban las otras criaturas, era su ellas de él. Era muy lindo, pero...me gustaba otro chico  
Ash bajó la vista y su ánimo pareció irse, pero Marina suspiró  
-Sin embargo, él ya debe tener a alguien más...no se porque te cuento eso..  
-Lo has olvidado?  
-No lo sé...tal vez... - Marina sonrió y entonces vió los profundos ojos color esmeralda del chico. Ash vió los ojos azules color mar de la chica.  
Por un impulso, los dos fueron acercandose lentamente. Uno al otro...  
Los chicos platicaban afueras del departamento cuando Lucy apareció  
-Vaya, que te trae a estos lares Shidou? - pregunto Patrick  
-Le avisamos a Lucy cuando veníamos hacia aca - comentó Imadia - para que llamara a casa de Marina de vuelta  
-No se encuentra - exclamó Lucy - dice que no ha venido  
Los 5 se miraron algo preocupados, pero entonces se oyó un aplauso.  
-Vaya - Zack miró el elevador - parece que los técnicos ya terminaron  
-Será mejor dejar los víveres en el departamento y comenzar a buscar en los alrededores.  
Los demás asintieron y se acercaron al elevador. El técnico sonrió  
-Listo chicos, esta cosa falla mucho, al menos no había nadie adentro  
-Eso sí - asintió Lucy. Las puertas se abrieron y una escena dejó a todos pasmados y con la boca cerrada.  
-Error - sonrió Zack - si había alguien adentro.  
-Marina!  
-Ash!  
Los dos estaban casí a punto de besarse, pero tan pronto se abrieron las puertas, se separaron como rayos, sin embargo, las chaquetas estaban tan apretadas que terminaron abrazados.  
-Ash - Patrick sonrió levemente - se nota que tienes mucha prisa  
-Marina - Imadia se acercó - que intensa  
Los dos no dijeron nada mientras sus rostros estaban al rojo vivo.  
-Será mejor hablar esto - Anaís ecuanime señalo arriba....

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Este fic lo publique hace años (y no miento al hacer años) en la red. Tuvo una buena aceptación y por problemas por falta de computadora, lo he dejado varado. Ahora lo he publicado aquí en y ha tenido buena aceptación (aunque para los que lo leen, sabran esta hasta el capítulo 9, los cuales ire publicando regularmente). Agradezco a Ascot, Naoko, Kiara y Lucy por sus comentarios. Nos veremos en el siguiente episodio. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros.  
Imadia, ya conocedora de la identidad de las guerreras mágicas, esta en la misma preparatoria, así es perteneciente al club de esgrima y al club de fotografía. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

Otros dos chicos han aparecido en escena, y aventuras han comenzado a pasar, preludio de lo que será una aventura más grande.**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 5: Verdades...

Patrick miraba perezosamente el espejo del baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. Eran las 7:30.  
-Diablos, que cansado, en Céfiro no hacíamos cosas como estas - entonces se volvió un momento hacia la habitación de Anaís - aunque vale la pena  
Entonces comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, emitió una leve sonrisa.  
-Pobre Ash - penso - vaya forma de encontrarlos...jeje, no se quien estaba más rojo, Marina o él.  
Así es. La noche anterior, los 4 habían encontrado a los dos en cierta posición que no daba mucho que desear o pensar de mejor forma. Marina y Ash comenzaron a dar muchas explicaciones, por suerte, la inocente Lucy y la sabia Anaís habían entendido lo del aire acondicionado y que solamente se estaban dando calor, solamente eso. Pero Imadia y Zack lo vieron como otra cosa, lo cual sería aprovechado por lo menos un mes, para fastidiar a ambos...  
-Pero algo es seguro - Patrick terminó de lavarse los dientes - esos dos parecen gustarse, tal vez Marina ya olvidó al chato...y tal vez Ash tenga una oportunidad

Guardó el cepillo, terminó de enjuagarse y comenzó a correr a la salida. Se despidió de su patrona, la madre de Anaís y salió. Era raro, no había conocido al padre de Anaís. Según estaba de viaje, al menos, no quería conocer al progenitor de la chica, tal vez no sería tan amable como la señora.  
Patrick no se preocupo por esperar a Anaís, él sabía que ella salía mucho más temprano que él para la escuela, pero al volver la esquina, se llevó una sorpresa.  
-Buenos Patrick - era Anaís sonríendole - te estaba esperando.  
Patrick se quedó pasmado. Ella había estado esperandolo.  
-Anaís...tú..no se supone que...  
-Vamos, es un favor - sonrió de manera cálida. Patrick sintió que se le reventaba la cabeza de lo rojo que estaba, pero supo contenerse. ¿Acaso era la misma Anaís?  
-Erh.. - entonces se acercó, comenzó a examinarla mientras Anaís lo miraba raro. Su uniforme escolar, su cabello, sus ojos, sus anteojos. Su cara - oye, no eres un extraterrestre?  
-¿Porqué lo preguntas?  
-Porque eres tan amable, hace unos días querías matarme  
-Vamos, porque tendría que hacerlo ahora - sonrió tomando su mano y llevandole a su rostro - sí se quien eres...  
-¿Estas segura? - Patrick la miró. Ella asintió  
-Quien más tiene la calidez que tienen tus manos? Solo una persona...en Céfiro, que me ha hecho sentir de esta forma  
Patrick se sonrojó. Quiso abrazarla, pero ella soltó la mano y señalo el frente  
-Vamos, se hace tarde  
Patrick suspiró. Aun era Anaís, ella no era de mostrar sus sentimientos en público  
-Sí, creo que tienes razón...  
-Y además, me tienes que platicar que hacen aquí?  
El rostro de Patrick se enserió.  
-Ya veo, algo grave  
-Tal vez Anaís, no lo sabemos, pero Clef nos advirtió de un peligro  
-Hmm, en Céfiro?  
-No, en la Tierra...  
Anaís se quedó callada.  
-¿Cuando?  
-No tenemos ni idea, pero ocurrirá, no sabemos que, pero será algo grande, Clef vió una batalla  
Anaís no dijó nada, pero simplemente se acercó  
-Entonces te quedarás?  
-Y tú que crees? - sonrió el chico. Anaís se acerco, pero luego se volvió  
-Tal vez más tarde...  
Patrick frunció el cejo y fue algo enojado trás la joven.  
-Mujeres...no se deciden...

En la escuela, Zack e Imadia miraban a Marina y Ash. Era común que estos se saludaran al llegar, pero en esta ocasión, los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron un momento, y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.  
-Parece que siguen apenados por lo de ayer - comentó Zack  
-Obvio, esos dos parece que se gustan  
-Pero no es algo espontáneo  
-Ya lo creo - Imadia sonrió - desde que entró Ash, siempre noté que él miraba a Marina  
Zack sudó un poco. Acaso Imadia estaba...  
-Es amor a primera vista  
El chico suspiró. Su memoria no estaba en línea por suerte  
-Sí, y que hacemos?  
-Ah, ya tengo mis recursos - imadia sacó un par de cartas  
-Oye, eso no es legal, pueden enojarse  
-Vamos, yo soy una gran cupido, jamás fallo  
Entonces una pareja pasó discutiendo. Zack la miró con ojos acusadores y luego a Imadia  
-Erh, yo escuché que juntaste a esos dos  
-Eh..sí - Imadia sonrió nerviosamente - pero Tenchi y Ayako no se llevaban bien  
-Sí, como no...  
Imadia iba a comentar, pero entonces el maestro llegó  
-Hora de clases, mi plan comenzará en el receso  
-Como quieras - murmuró Zack - Dios nos ayude...

Horas después, Lucy practicaba un poco de kendo en su hora libre mientras Zack la observaba.  
-Es extraño que mis hermanos me hallan dicho que practicará contigo  
-Ah, es que se un poco de kendo - sonrió Zack, pero luego pensó: _En realidad no se nada..pero esos 3..._  
-Pasa algo Zack?  
-No, nada Lucy, sigue practicando, vas bien  
-Eso espero, habrá una competencia muy importante este fin de semana  
-Sí?  
-Ajá, es el torneo de la ciudad. Muchos practicantes también estarán, inclusive de los distritos de Yokohama, Kyoto y Nerima  
-Hmm, interesante...  
-Sí, y luego vendrá una cena para los participantes...  
-Cena? Y tienes que llevar a alguien?  
-Sí, pensaba llevar a uno de mis hermanos, pero ellos estarán ocupados ese día...  
-Ocupados - pensó Zack - si como no...van a espiar a la pobre Lucy como me comentaron  
-Ya veo, entonces a quien llevarás?  
-No sé, no conozco a muchos chicos - Lucy dió un golpe frontal - tal vez a Patrick  
-Erh...al Patrick di Caprio - Zack bajó la mirada apesadumbrado con fantasmitas a su lado - no lo creo conveniente  
-Sí, tal vez tengás razón, además - Lucy sonrió - Anaís se pondría celosa  
-Entonces... - Zack la miró sorprendido  
-Claro, se nota a leguas cuando se pone celosa, no es algo nuevo  
-Jaja, es cierto - sonrió el chico - no te distraigas, sigue practicando  
-Cierto - Lucy siguió dando golpes laterales con su traje de kendo - y que tal Ash?  
-Vamos, luego de lo de anoche, no creo que se ánime a salir con una chica en varios meses  
-Tienes razón, entonces a quien invitó?  
Zack casparreó un poco.  
-Estas enfermo?  
Zack casí se cae de la impresión  
-No, no..pero...erh - volvió a casparrear  
-Zack, creo que estas enfermo, mejor ve con un doctor  
-No, es que...erh... - volvió el casparreo. Lucy pusó cara de duda, pero luego sonrió  
-Ah, ya veo, entonces quieres que busqué otro chico, esta bien, me hará bien salir de la rutina del grupo  
Zack se cayó seco sobre el suelo del gimnasio.  
-Me rindó - penso - esta chica es más inocente que un diamante en bruto.  
El chico se levantó y siguió observandola  
-Pero yo soy un cobarde por no pedirle que vaya conmigo.. - se maldijó - malaya mi suerte!

Marina practicaba en el salón de esgrima. Imadia se acercó, ella también estaba en el mismo club que su amiga.  
-Oye, ten cuidado, vas a partir al muñeco de entrenamiento.  
-¿Que? - la chica de azul se volvió y vió al muñeco de plastico casi con el cuello cortado - argh! Perdón  
-No hay problema, ya necesitabamos uno - sonrió Imadia - que te pasa? Te notó muy tensa  
-Eh, no, por nada... - Marina dejó a un lado su florete...

Nota cultural: en la esgrima se utilizan 3 tipos de armas, el florete, sable y la espada. Generalmente el florete y el sable no tienen filo, mientras que la espada sí. El florete es la más larga de todas, mientras que el sable la más pequeña, la espada es intermedio. Bien, ahora volvamos con el fic .

-Ah sí, has estado rara...veamos...desde...AYER...  
Marina la miró asesinamente.  
-Vamos, no te enojes  
-Ya les explicamos de porque la situación  
-Sí, los dos en el aire acondicionado, querían darse calor y... - Imadia sonrió - vamos..que mejor forma de darse calor con.. - la chica no terminó la frase cuando sintió el florete en su cara  
-Hablas y te partó en dos  
-Ya, ya Marina, no querrás matar te costaría cadena perpetua  
-Bien lo valdría, con tal de no escuchar eso una y otra vez  
-La verdad no peca, pero incomoda  
Marina apretó los dientes y entonces bajó el florete  
-Y bien, entonces...  
-No lo sé - suspiró - necesito pensar  
-Ya veo...Clef...  
-No, algo más - Marina guardó el florete - algó más...  
Imadia vió como su amiga partía a bañarse, entonces vió su mochila y sonrió.  
-Jeje, hora del plan - sacó una carta y la metió disimuladamente...

Entre tanto, Zack desayunaba fuera de la escuela, cuando 2 sujetos aparecieron de improviso, lo agarraron antes de que dijera algo y se lo llevaron a un rincón alejado de la preparatoria. Tan pronto lo depositaron en el suelo, todo amarrado y amordazado, le soltaron la venda.  
-Auxilio! Me secuestran! - gritó  
-Shh! Callate, no te haremos nada  
-Antes que nada, sabrán que soy pobre, mi familia no tiene dinero, más bien, no tengo familia aquí, soy pobre y de familia numerosa.  
-Callate tonto! - uno de los chicos se quitó la máscara - no nos reconoces?  
-Kameo  
-Así es zoquete - era Kaneda el otro  
-Vaya chicos, que hacen aquí?  
-Nada, solamente te vinimos a visitar  
-Forma tan amable de avisarme  
-Dejate de sarcasmos, ahora queremos saber con quien irá Lucy este fin de semana?  
-Aun no lo sabe, esta viendo esa posibilidad, tal vez vaya con otro chico  
-Debes estar jugando! - Kameo sujetó a Zack  
-Ah...  
-Vamos, dí algo!  
-M-M...me estan...ahor...ahorcando..gasp  
-Erh..perdón... - Kameo soltó a Zack que ya estaba azul por la presión  
-Y entonces, que harás?  
-Pensaba invitarla a salir, pero...  
-Te acobardaste?  
Zack sonrió, pero antes de que Kameo lo estrangulará, Kaneda lo agarro del cuello  
-Escucha bien, la invitás a salir tú o te colgaremos de los pantalones de por vida  
-Glup!  
-Has entendido?  
-Erh...sí - Zack levantó la vista como implorando perdón al creador - lo haré...lo haré!  
-Eso esperamos Zack, o te las verás  
Zack solo vió como los dos se iban, con casi un infarto.  
-Diablos - pensó - creo que debo darme prisa o terminaré en una tumba...

Imadia llegó rapidamente a su club de fotografía. Ash se encontraba allí. Él había entrado también en ese club (Vaya coincidencia ¿No?). Imadia sonrió y entonces fue con Ash. Este estaba checando algunas fotos que había tomado. Imadia se acercó por un lado y sonrió al ver la imagen de una de ellas.  
-Hmm, le va bien el azul, pero ese vestido no esta nada mal  
Ash saltó al escuchar la voz de Imadia.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que el chico bueno esta tomando fotografías de una chica a escondidas  
-Eso no es cierto! - exclamó Ash todo rojo mientras guardaba las fotos rapidamente.  
-Sí, esta de Marina es interesante - Imadia como una maga, sacó una foto rapidamente, con la chica sonriendo mientras platicaba con Anaís y Lucy  
-Ahhhh! Como lo hiciste!  
-Eres muy lento y yo soy muy rápida - entonces le dió la foto. Ash se procedió a guardarla rapidamente en su valija de fotos.  
-Jaja, bueno, Ash, entonces si te gusta?  
El chico pusó cara seria, comenzó a guardar las cosas. Imadia se quedó viendolo un rato  
-Vaya, vaya...el que calla otorga  
-Imadia, deja de usar tus dichos y mejor dejame en paz  
-No, solamente quiero que me digás que opinas de Marina?  
-Es una buena chica, solo eso - Ash comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero una foto de Marina apareció frente a él  
-Si me dices, te doy esta foto - sonrió la chica. Ash la miró un momento, pero luego se hizó a un lado  
-Imadia, deja de ser tan entrometida, ahora tengo que irme, van a comenzar las clases  
-Esta bien, como quieras - Imadia sonrió - de paso, te doy la foto  
Ash la tomó rapidamente y la metió en su mochila  
-¿Qué decías?  
Ash no dijó nada y salió del lugar. Imadia sonrió  
-Je, la foto esta con la carta que le mandé - pensó - esto va perfecto

Patrick revisaba su correo en la computadora mientras checaba las últimas noticias en terra (si, es un comercial, algún problema?), especialmente de incidentes que habían ocurrido los últimos meses, refiriendose a extraños sucesos, que involucran OVNIS  
-Hmm, Clef tal vez no estaba tan alejado de lo que pensaba. Esto comienza a verse color de hormiga.  
Sacó un diskette y comenzó a guardar los datos. Por suerte, Zack y Ash, con ayuda de la tía Patty, habían comprado una computadora.  
-Esto tengo que checarlo con los chicos - siguió guardando y entonces luego de unos minutos, finalizó.  
-Bien, ahora a checar mi correo  
Abrió una ventana más y comenzó a teclear su password. Luego de unos minutos, revisó, emails de admiradoras, propaganda, algunas noticias. Finalmente, terminó de revisarlos, contestar y reír con algunos chistes de cadena, cuando notó que un último correo, con el nombre: "Hola". Checó la dirección, no la conocía.  
-Raro, veremos...  
Abrió el correo y casí salta al ver un único mensaje: "Soy tu admiradora secreta, siempre te he querido, quieres ser mi novio?"  
Patrick pusó cara rara. Entonces siguió checando. Solo decía eso. La dirección no la conocía..  
-Tal vez es Anaís, jugandome una broma - entonces recordó que el correo de Anaís era Y la dirección era raro, tal vez una chica loquita por mí - sonrió presumidamente Patrick - pero lastimosamente...comenzó a escribir: "Gracias por ser mi admiradora, me siento halagado, pero lo siento, ahora no busco novia, tal vez podamos ser amigos, gracias, disculpa. Atentamente. Patrick Miura  
-Perfecto, ya quedo..lo siento por la chica, pero...hay otra persona más importante...  
Patrick cerró las ventanas, cerró sesión y salió de las computadoras.

Terminando las clases, Imadia miraba con atención su reloj mientras sonreía. Estaba escondida en uno de los arbustos del jardín que rodeaba la preparatoria.  
-Perfecto, si esos dos recibieron la carta, estaran aquí en cuestión de tiempo - siguió observando un reloj. Entonces vió a Marina acercarse con prisa.  
-Bien, la primera, ella siempre es puntual  
Pasó un minuto. Marina miraba la carta nerviosamente, y luego miraba a todos lados, como viendo si alguien la espiara. Imadia se volvió a ocultar.  
-Rayos, ella esta aquí, pero el zoquete de Ash no, tal vez no se atrevió a venir, no había previsto eso...  
Los minutos siguieron pasaron, hasta que la hora fijada por Imadia, las 3:30, pasaron a las 3:35. Marina comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.  
-No puede ser - Imadia golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su zapato - esto no puede ser!  
Pasó otro minuto, Marina siguió dando vueltas  
-Esta desesperada, no tardará en irse, tal vez deba salir y entretenerla hasta que venga ese tonto  
Entonces ocurrió. Marina se volvió y se quedo desconcertada. Ash apareció caminando lentamente.  
-Vaya - sonrió Imadia - llego el chico  
Ash comenzó a acercarse. Marina pareció perder la compostura un momento, pero luego pusó cara seria y lo miró a los ojos.  
-Ash, llegaste... - comentó la chica de azul  
-Sí, así es...me costó trabajo.  
Los dos se miraron más como dos peleadores a punto de golpearse, entonces Marina sacó un papel  
-¿Que es esto?  
-Lo mismo te pregunto - Ash sacó también otro papel - de que es?  
-Te pregunto lo mismo...tu me lo envíaste, querías que nos citaramos aquí, a esta hora  
-Yo tampoco lo sé, tú querías que nos citaramos  
-No es cierto!  
-Claro que sí, la nota lo dice!  
-Ash, dices que yo lo hice!  
-Entonces digo lo mismo, crees que yo lo hice!  
-Diablos - Imadia vió todo con nerviosismo - parece que no esta resultando como pensé  
Los dos siguieron discutiendo, entonces Ash se paró  
-No, no, que estamos haciendo? Mejor, calmemonos  
-Sí, es cierto - Marina suspiró - no sabemos ni porque discutimos, solo por una nota que ninguno los dos hicimos  
-Entonces?  
-Entonces tal vez... - Marina frunció el cejo al escuchar un leve "oh" - tal vez fueron los espías  
-¿Los espías? - Ash miró rara a su amiga, pero luego comprendió - ah, los espías..sí...  
-¿Que tal si nos vamos?  
-Sí, aquí hay mucha gente  
Los dos tomaron sendas rocas del suelo y la lanzaron hacia el arbusto que se movía más que los otros. Se oyó un auch mientras los dos salían corriendo.  
-Maldición! - Imadia se levantó adolorida - ya verán cuando... - pero entonces notó que ambos se habían hecho humo - No! se me escaparon!

-Un email?  
-Sí, bastante raro - Patrick se rascaba la cabeza mientras los dos caminaban rumbo a la casa  
-Bueno, tienes muchas admiradoras, era natural  
-Me sorprende que no estes celosa  
-¿Celosa¿Porque debería estarlo?  
-Vamos, es que...tú sabes...  
-No, no sé...así que explícame  
Patrick iba a decir algo cuando dos chicas del colegio le saludaron con algunos piropos. Él se volvió para saludarlas, pero al instante sintió un leve tirón de las solapas del uniforme y luego se volvió hacia Anaís que miraba al frente con una expresión seria.  
-Anaís..  
-Sí?  
-No te hagas la desentendida, ví lo que hiciste..y lo sentí  
-Estas bromeando, yo no te hice nada  
-Anaís... - entonces un grupo de chicas, también de la escuela, le saludaron. El chico asintió con una sonrisa, pero sintió un leve pellizco en el brazo.  
-Oye! Eso dolió!  
-¿De que hablas? - Anaís repusó seriamente - no te he hecho nada  
-Anaís, esto no es gracioso  
-Vamos, yo no te hice nada, no se de que hablas..  
Entonces llegaron a una parada del autobús de paso. Una chica, de buena figura y cabello rubio, compañera de Patrick, se acercó al chico  
-Hola lindo - le preguntó suavemente, ignorando totalmente a Anaís - como has estado?  
-Bien Saori, pero algo adolorido  
-En serio? - la chica se acercó - que tal si vamos a mi casa y te doy un masaje?  
-En serio? - Patrick pregunto sonriendo, pero entonces sintió un dolor terrible, en el dorso del pie izquierdo. Primero fue un golpe lacerante, pero conforme aumentaba, se hacía como si un yunque le hubiera caído en el pleno metatarso y falanges (erh...¬¬..perdón...lenguaje médico).  
-Auch...  
-Pasa algo? - Saori notó la mirada confungida de Patrick por aguantar el dolor (hagan de cuenta, como querer aguantar de ir al baño).  
-No..- sonrió nerviosamente - estoy..bien...  
-Que raro, estas sudando  
-¿En serio? Vamos, tal vez debo estar resfríado  
-Hmm, lástima - Saori le sonrió coquetamente - que tal si voy a tu casa, y hago de enfermera.  
Patrick iba a proponer, cuando sintió ahora un discreto pellizco en el brazo. Notó por el reojo, que Anaís estaba muy seria, sin emoción en su rostro, pero cruzada de brazos, ligeramente recargada en su brazo.  
-No, tal vez la siguiente ocasión - asintió - no quiero contagiarte  
-Oh, bueno lindo, te veré mañana - Saori se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Patrick hubiera disfrutado el beso si el pellizco en el brazo y el pisotón no lo estuvieran matando literalmente. Se despidió y entonces, tan pronto Saori se marchó, Patrick se movió rapidamente y sujetó la mano del "pellizco" de Anaís.  
-Que decías?  
La chica no dijó nada y le dió una bofetada, dandole otro pisotón. Patrick gritó del dolor mientras Anaís se iba tranquilamente  
-Fresco - repusó. Patrick la miro mientras se frotaba el brazo lastimado y la mejilla.  
-Sí - sonrió - esta celosa...

Marina y Ash corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, alcanzaron a llegar al gimnasio. Ash cerró rapidamente mientras respiraba con dificultad sobre la puerta. Marina hacía lo mismo, pero apoyada en sus rodillas  
-Puff...lo hicimos  
-Sí, esa Imadia...puff - suspiró Ash - no tiene remedio  
Entonces los dos se miraron.  
-Perdona el haberte gritado  
-No, creo que me precipite. Las chicas dicen que debo estar más controlada, debo de dejar de ser tan gritona  
-Pues no lo eres, me gusta tu carácter  
-¿En serio? Todo mundo lo detesta, a excepción de Lucy - Marina sonrió, pero luego se sonrojó - pero ningún chico  
Ash se sonrojó también.  
-Disculpa, no se lo que digo  
-No, no hay problema - Marina estaba igual de roja. Un largo silencio se prolongó entre los dos. Ash se recargó bien sobre la puerta del gimnasio y se sentó. Marina lo imitó. Ambos yacían sentado lado a lado mientras la luz del tragaluz penetraba el centro del gimnasio. Los dos no dijeron nada.  
-Porque casí lo hacemos?  
-No lo sé, simplemente casí...pero no lo hicimos  
-Entonces...  
-No cuenta, no te preocupes...  
-Sí, es cierto, no cuenta  
Siguió el silencio...  
-Pero, lo hubieras hecho?  
-No lo sé, tal vez...  
Otro silencio. Marina y Ash se acercaron sin que se dieran cuenta de sí mismos. Su cuerpo tenía otro propósito  
-Eres bonita  
-Tú...apuesto...me recuerdas a un chico que conocí  
-En serio?  
-Sí, era callado, tímido, lastimosamente me gustaba otra persona, tal vez sí no hubiera pasado, lo habría correspondido  
-Sabías de sus sentimientos  
-Al final lo supé...  
-Y aun quieres a esa otra persona?  
-No lo sé... - Marina bajó la mirada - no lo sé...  
Ash la vió. Se veía tan indecisa. Entonces recordó las palabras de Patrick: Acción. Por primera vez, iba a moverse..y en serio.  
Entonces, se acercó y le tomó el rostro  
-Que tal si lo comprobamos?  
-Que dices?  
-Vamos a comprobarlo...  
-Pero... - Marina se desconcertó con su comportamiento, pero algo en el fondo se lo pedía también - Tal vez...  
Los dos se fueron acercando...hasta que...sus labios se fusionaron en un beso...un beso para averiguar un sentimiento.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Sí, un capítulo más de este fic, si, se que debería estar haciendo otros, pero este episodio va dedicado a Mina, la cual cumple años este 22 de agosto. Felicidades y que la Fuerza te acompañe. Gracias!  
Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.


	6. Capitulo 6

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros.  
Imadia, ya conocedora de la identidad de las guerreras mágicas, esta en la misma preparatoria, así es perteneciente al club de esgrima y al club de fotografía. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

Otros dos chicos han aparecido en escena, y aventuras han comenzado a pasar, preludio de lo que será una aventura más grande.**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 6: Enfermero

Marina y Ash no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Habían pasado algunas horas, desde que ellos...

_-Lo siento! - Ash fue el primero en romper el encanto. Marina se sonrojo.  
-No, disculpame a mí..._

Ahora, se encontraban camino a casa de Marina. Extrañamente, el beso pareció ser un momento que los chicos olvidaron en un instante, ya que subitamente, Ash le pidio a Marina si lo dejaba acompañarla hasta su casa. Ella acepto y en el camino, platicaron como siempre...hasta que a mitad del camino, el silencio se hizo dueño de ambos, llegando a ser pesado...  
Transcurrieron los minutos, sin dirigirse la palabra, hasta que Marina se detuvo y señalo un parque que quedaba de camino. Ash comprendio el movimiento y siguio a la joven de cabellos azules. Tan pronto comenzaron el recorrido, Marina solto un largo suspiro y comenzo a hablar...  
-Hace un par de años, me enamore de un chico que era increíble. Muy lindo, inteligente, apuesto. Era muy maduro y era el único que lograba controlar mi carácter.  
Ash escuchaba en silencio y con cierta resignación. Sabía de quien hablaba.  
-Sencillamente, me gustaba, pero...  
-Pero...  
-Tuvimos que separarnos y lo peor del caso es que...jamás le dije lo que sentía. Tuve una oportunidad, solo una, pero la desperdicie, por miedo y más, por resignación. No podía haber nada entre nosotros  
-Porque? Se nota que lo querías.  
-Era imposible, yo tuve que irme, por cuestiones de.."trabajo". Él no podía ya acompañarme, aun cuando sintiera lo mismo. No quería forzarlo.  
-Al menos hablas con él?  
-No, no puedo hacerlo...ni quiero hacerlo.  
Ash se quedo callado y volteo hacia Marina.  
-¿Por que me lo comentas?  
Marina se detuvo.  
-Ese beso...ese beso que nos dimos. No te voy a mentir..me gusto  
Ash sintio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alegría en su corazón  
-Pero...  
El chico trago saliva. Sí, fue demasiado bello para ser verdad..  
-Pero?  
-Pero...no se porque lo hice y...justo, en estos días, se cumplio el aniversario de cuando me despedi de aquel chico, y es cuando más lo recuerdo.  
Ash comprendio que quería decirle.  
-Temes que este beso, no halla sido para mí, sino para él, cierto? - aventuroso con miedo y resignación. Marina asintio.  
-Sí, así es.  
Ash se encogio ligeramente, como si le hubieran herido de forma grave. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.  
-Sin embargo, realmente la razón, por la que te platique esto, es que...tú eres totalmente diferente a él, y el beso...por eso te pido Ash, que seamos pacientes, no quiero apresurar las cosas.  
-¿Quieres decir, que quieres aclarar tus pensamientos, antes de...  
-Intentar algo..  
El alma y la esperanza parecieron volver al cuerpo del chico. No, algo más que una esperanza, la posibilidad de que le pudiera gustar a Marina.  
-Esta bien - emitio una leve sonrisa - esperare todo lo que sea necesario, y ojalá hagas lo correcto Marina.  
-Yo también lo espero... - Marina al fin mostro su hermosa sonrisa al chico. Este se sonrojo y se volvio hacia ella.  
-Quisiera pedirte un favor  
-¿Cual es?  
Ash no dijo nada y se acerco hacia Marina. Ella parecio comprenderlo y correspondio un beso rápido y delicado, como si fuese una caricia.  
-Aunque, no te confíes de nada - sonrio Marina en su forma habitual. Ash se sonrojo y le ofrecio su brazo.  
-Vaya, eres un caballero - contesto Marina con fingido tono de sorpresa mientras tomaba su brazo.  
-Je, vamos, te invito un helado... - contesto un esperanzado Ash.

-Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas! A la hora que yo quiera, te detengo! Yo se que mi cariño te hace falta, porque creas o no, yo soy tu dueño!  
Patrick cantaba en la regadera del baño, bastante alegre.  
-Entonces, yo dare la media vuelta! y me ire con el sol, aunque muera la tarde! Ajua! Gracias, gracias!  
-Deja de hacer tanto ruido, acaso estas estrangulando a un gato! - se escucho la voz de Anaís por el baño. Patrick sonrio...  
-Ah, la tengo donde quería... - se dijo contento. Anaís, entre tanto, solto un suspiro, pero con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz, de que el chico que había dejado una vez, estaba de vuelta.  
-Gracias Dios - sonrio Anaís. Entonces Patrick salio del baño, ahora si con una camiseta y una bata.  
-Como ves, he cambiado.  
-Muy gracioso - se sonrojo Anaís. Patrick la miro romanticamente.  
-Y eres muy linda.  
-Vamos, eso no es cierto - Anaís bajo la vista toda roja.  
-Claro que sí, te..  
-Patrick! - la chica le dio un empujón, pero Patrick no lo esperaba y entonces, con el empujón, se trastabillo hacia atrás...hacia las escaleras.  
-Ahh! - grito el chico cuando se sentía caer - echen paja!  
-Patrick! - exclamo Anaís, pero fue demasiado tarde. El chico estaba al pie de las escaleras, moviendo apenas el cuerpo..  
-Patrick! - Anaís bajo rapidamente - lo siento! no quise hacerte daño! Estas bien?  
-No lo sé..creo que me rompí una vertebra...agh - se oyo un tronido - creo que dos...

Zack miro con desilución el teléfono del apartamento que compartía con Ash. Era una suerte que su amigo estuviera afuera, así podría hacer la tan famosa llamada, para invitar a Lucy a la fiesta luego del festival de Kendo. Había tratado de decidirse por irla a ver, pero de seguro con la presión de sus dos hermanos, no podría articular ni una sola palabra y hasta al contrario, podría ser quemado en la hoguera.  
-Brrr - Zack temblo al recordar eso - mejor me doy prisa, Ash puede venir y se burlará si me ve en este estado.  
Mas sin embargo, habían pasado 45 minutos con la misma cosa en su cabeza.  
-Porque soy tan tímido, que ha pasado conmigo? - musito el chico soltando un largo suspiro - debo ser valiente y...  
Ring!  
Zack salto al escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Casí muerto del susto, tomo el auricular.  
-Bueno..  
-Bueno Zack, buenas tardes  
-Lucy? - pregunto el chico al reconocer la voz  
-Sí, soy Lucy, sabes, te llame para preguntarte si irías conmigo a la fiesta, resulta que mis hermanos no pueden y como no conozco a muchos chicos, pues resultaste la única opción  
Zack se quedo pálido al escuchar eso, pero viendo la situación que le planteaba Lucy, parte de su ánimo decayo...aunque, aun Lucy iría con él, y eso era lo importante...tanto para él...como para su vida.  
-Erh...s..sí..cla-claro Lucy - sonrio nerviosamente Zack como si tuviera a la chica enfrente - me gustaría ir contigo  
-Bien, disculpa si te incomodo y si estoy algo nerviosa, pero es que la primera vez que invito a un chico, bueno, nos vemos, luego ajustamos detalles  
Zack se quedo 5 minutos más luego de que Lucy había colgado, mirando el auricular como marciano. Trago saliva y luego se dejo caer en el sillón como tabla...  
-Me..invito - musito entre dientes...

-Anaís, mira como lo dejaste - musito Imadia mientras veía a Patrick con cara de pocos amigos en el sofá...con un tobillo vendado hasta la mitad de la pierna.  
-Lo siento, es que... - Anaís no quiso continuar. Imadia frunció el cejo y volvio a mirar a Patrick que miraba con cara de marciano dibujos animados por la TV.  
-Ella es mala - dijo el chico con voz de niño - me empujo por las escaleras  
-Eso no es cierto! - exclamo Anaís - fue sin intención!  
-Lo empujaste por las escaleras? - Imadia miro sorprendida a su amiga.  
-No! Es que fue sin intención, no fue a propósito, pero...es que...  
-Anaís, como pudiste hacerle eso!  
La chica noto la mirada de victoria de Patrick y solo le dirigio una mirada fría mientras salía de la sala.  
-Ahora vengo, traigo más limonada.  
Patrick solto una risilla tan pronto salió la chica de lentes.  
-No te burles - musito Imadia - esta realmente preocupada por tí.  
-Ella se lo busco, porque me empuja por las escaleras - Patrick le dio un sorbo al vacío vaso de limonada - ahora debe consentirme por hacer que me luxara el tobillo.  
-Sabes que estas de pesado? - Imadia lo miro con gesto de molestia. Patrick sonrió.  
-Decía Salvador Dalí: "las personas me encuentran simpático, pero yo trato de ser lo más antipático posible" - le guiño el ojo. Imadia solto un suspiro.  
-Vaya engreído - finalizo...

Ash se detuvo frente a la residencia de la familia de Marina.  
-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, cuídate... - dijo inclínandose. Iba a dar media vuelta, cuando sintio una mano en su hombro. Se volvió y Marina se acerco para besarlo. El chico se quedo estático ante la acción y no atino a ver, cuando Marina ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta de su casa.  
-Vaya - solo dijo mientras se tocaba los labios...y entonces sintió algo en su mano, era un papel que desdoblo y lo miro...era un número teléfonico y decía "llamame".  
-Gracias - emitio una sonrisa mientras guardaba el valioso trozo de papel en su mochila y salía corriendo, con una mezcla de felicidad y desconcierto...

_-Sí Anaís, debes actuar ya como si fueran algo más, para que no halla malentendidos..._  
Anaís miro a Patrick que se atragantaba de palomitas y limonada mientras veía divertido las caricaturas de Disney...  
-Aja Imadia - penso Anaís mientras lo veía reírse con la boca llena de palomitas - como actuar si él no se presta para ello?  
_-Patrick, debes pensar ya como un caballero, Anaís es una dama..._  
-Jajaja, Donald acaba de ser golpeado por Chip y Dale, jaja - penso Patrick...  
-Chicos - era la madre de Anaís - ahora vengo, voy de compras, se portan bien.  
Anaís suspiro ante el comentario. Desde que Patrick había venido a la casa, su madre parecía tratarlo como si fuera parte de la familia, solo faltaba que lo llamara "yerno".  
Tan pronto se oyo el ruido de la puerta, el programa de Mickey y Donald termino. Patrick solto un gran suspiro y dejo las palomitas y la limonada a lado. Se levantó con ayuda de la muleta y comenzo a llevar la bandeja a la cocina.  
-Que haces! - Anaís se levanto - el doctor te recomendo descanso!  
-Vamos, que estoy lastimado, pero no invalido - sonrio Patrick dejando el vaso y el plato en la cocina y volviendo con la muleta hacia la sala. Anaís se levanto, acercandose a él.  
-De todas formas, deberías cuidarte más.  
-Vamos Anaís, que puede pasaaaaaaaaaaarrrrmeeeee! - exclamo Patrick tropezando su tobillo sano con una silla y cayendo de bruces...sobre Anaís...

Zack vio el traje que tenía guardado, cuando Ash entro, con una sonrisa poco comun en su rostro. El chico, parecio adivinar lo que había pasado.  
-Que sucede niño, acaso te cayo algo del Cielo? - pregunto Zack. Ash no contesto y se dejo caer en el sofá, mientras miraba el cielo. Zack se acerco y alcanzo a ver la mirada de felicidad de su amigo.  
-Sabes que es que te toque o bese un ángel? - pregunto bastante atontado Ash. Zack solo movio la cabeza.  
-No me salgás poeta, acaso te ocurrio algo maravilloso?  
Ash sonrio dejando ver a Zack riendo.  
-Niño, si es lo que estoy pensando...felicidades!  
-Piensas bien, pero.. - el rostro de Ash se enserio - no vayas tan lejos.  
-Ok, pero al menos, has logrado un progreso.  
-Se podría decir que sí... - el chcio se sento en el sofá mientras cruzaba las manos - aunque no estoy seguro.  
-Lo importante es que hay una leve esperanza...y tu ángel te ha besado.  
Ash asintio mientras se tocaba los labios.  
-Sabes, es el primer beso que he dado...a una chica.  
-Ah, entonces, ya has besado a un hombre?  
-Zack Oo!  
-Bromeo - le saco la lengua pícaramente - bien por tí muchacho.  
-Muy gracioso..pero...  
-Disfrutalo - Zack tomo el traje - y procura repetirlo.  
Ash se sonrojo mientras Zack comenzaba a probarse a camisas.  
-A donde vas? - Ash cambio el tema de conversación.  
-Bueno, aquí tienes a la futura pareja de Lucy - dijo muy ufano el chico.  
-Ah, entonces, es día para celebrar para ambos - sonrio Ash.  
-No, aun es pronto para cantar victoria, pero como tu, es un inicio.  
Ambos chicos se miraron.  
-Y Patrick?  
-No lo se, el chico debe estar muy bien ahora - sonrio Zack.  
-Vamos, Anaís no es como Marina y Lucy.  
-Por eso lo digo...  
-A proposito, me acompañas a la competencia de Kendo de Lucy?  
-Acompañarte?  
-Sí, si estoy allí solo, es capaz que se me la lengua me traba y no puedo decirle nada.  
-Hmmm, pero luego hay una fiesta, verdad?  
-Sí, así es...  
-Te acompañare al evento, pero no a lo que sigue, no me gusta andar en ese tipo de reuniones.  
-Esta bien, como quieras - sonrio Zack - solo echame la mano cuando este en la competencia, sabes que inicio de cero.  
-Como siempre...  
-Muy gracioso - mascullo Zack. Entonces sono el timbre. Abrio la puerta y una figura conocio emergio.  
-Donde esta Ash? - era Imadia. Zack sonrio.  
-Ash! - volvio el rostro hacia el apartamento - te hablan!  
Ash se asomo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
-Bien chico, cuentame los detalles - dijo Imadia con una sonrisa en el rostro... 

El sonido de un piano surgía de una casa residencial, bastante lujosa. En el fondo, en un amplio salón, una joven, de largos cabellos azules, tocaba al ritmo de como la noche sustituía al día. Tocaba en forma tranquila, con ligeros arrebatos de impaciencia, pero parecía volver al mismo ritmo luego de unas notas. Conforme la melodía avanzaba, una bella voz surgio de su boca y parecía cantar la melodía que interpretaba.  
_"One dream, one side, my dreams can fly in the past...in the moment...the cold...my children...my friends...ahhh...ahhhh...i feel my heart...one day...i can record the moment...book of days...ahhhh...together...i can record my dreams in the cold"_  
Se oyo un azotón de piano. Marina miraba con tristeza la partitura y sin notarlo, unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas.  
-Clef - dijo en un suspiro. Se levanto y comenzo a caminar a la ventana. Las estrellas aparecían en lo alto, mientras sus recuerdos comenzaban a volar. Sintio como los momentos pasaban en su cabeza, como una película rápida...la primera vez que lo vio, cuando pelearon porque ella quería regresar. Luego cuando sentía su voz guiandole por ese mundo tan extraño, para regresar y verlo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sujeto que solo quería manipularlas para salvar a alguien más, sino que era amable, inteligente, considerado...Aquella vez, cuando ella no podía dormir, él estuvo con ella, le aconsejo, le reconvino a dormir. Fue cuando sintio su mano, tomar la suya...esa corriente, esa electricidad que recorrio su cuerpo al sentir su mirada, sus ojos.  
-Guruclef - Marina bajo la mirada...entonces, una imagen distinta, parecio traspolar la del mago de Céfiro. Era la de otro hechicero, totalmente distinto al anterior, tanto en forma de ser, magia y estatura. Bajo él, sentía otro sentimientos, más raros, más confusos. Penso que eran solo para un amigo, pero era una forma rápida de no concentrarse en algo que la confundía. Sin embargo, estos habían reaparecido, ahora, en la figura de alguien mas...pero que evocaba lo mismo, ese sentimiento...en aquel beso, en aquel abrazo..en esa mirada.  
-Ash - Marina apreto las manos. Aquel chico, con su forma de ser, había hecho recordarle esos momentos en Céfiro...en aquel momento no lo sabía, pero ahora, al comparar lo que sentía por Guruclef con lo de Ascot, era distinto, más bello...más...  
-Un momento - Marina abrio los ojos. No solo la forma de ser, sino el cabello, los ojos, la mirada inocente, como la de un niño en un cuerpo de un joven..  
-Ascot... - dijo en un murmullo la joven...

Patrick miro los ojos de Anaís, que practicamente, la estaba fulminando con la mirada.  
-Vale, se que te gusto - sonrio el joven - pero no es para tanto.  
Anaís le dio un rodillazo en el muslo. Patrick ahogo un grito con una mueca de dolor puro.  
-Bueno, tal vez sea así - sonrio Anaís viendo lo que había hecho. Patrick se levanto, aun ciertamente adolorido  
-Dejame te ayudo - Anaís se hinco y apoyo a Patrick a levantarse. Tan pronto los dos estuvieron ya parados, Patrick se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anaís, que reacciono con un seco golpe en el abdomen.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo - se dio media vuelta. Entonces se oyo un golpazo. Anaís se volvio asustada y vio a Patrick totalmente caído de bruces.  
-No! - grito - otra vez no!  
Anaís se agacho, pero entonces el chico se levanto sonriendo  
-Te lo creíste verdad?  
Anaís hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero solo se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina  
-Hombre tenías que ser - dijo entre dientes la chica.  
-Sí, soy hombre, soy la escoria del universo! - exclamo Patrick mitad serio, mitad en broma - pero no cabe duda de que soy todo un encanto.  
Anaís movio la cabeza negativamente.  
-No cabe duda, te has vuelto todo un egocentrico  
-Siempre lo he sido, por eso te gusto.  
-Deja de decir eso! - Anaís lo regaño con las mejillas sonrojadas - y me pregunto que diablos te ví. Eres un patán!  
-Hmm - Patrick se acerco a Anaís - tal vez porque soy eso, te agrado.  
-No es cierto - Anaís trato de retroceder. Tenerlo tan cerca lo ponía incomoda, pero noto que estaba pegada a la pared - a mi me gustan los chicos amables.  
-Entonces, también soy amable - Patrick bajo su voz, acercandose aun más a la chica.  
-No es cierto... - Anaís se sintio paralizada, teniendo el rostro de Patrick tan cerca al suyo.  
-Entonces te gustan los chicos patanes - Patrick levanto la mano y le quito delicadamente las gafas. Anaís trago saliva, mientras se ponía de colores.  
-Tus ojos son bellísimos...  
-Deja de..de.. - la joven tartamudeaba.  
-Dejar que? - Patrick se detuvo.  
-Deja de..de hacerme esto, me estas poniendo nerviosa.  
-Se supone que estarías encantada.  
-G-Gracioso - Anaís se paralizo cuando la mano de Patrick toco su mejilla. Las imagenes, las sensaciones...cuando estaba en Céfiro...volvieron, no solo todas, sino más fuertes.  
-Me extrañaste? - sonrio el chico notando la reacción en los ojos de Anaís. Ella asintio lentamente y cerro los ojos...  
-Anaís - Patrick se acerco y antes de tocar sus labios, escucho "Paris"..de la boca de Anaís. Ambos se unieron en un tierno beso al tiempo, que se abrazaban fuertemente, tratando de recordar viejos tiempos, y creando nuevas experiencias...

Casa de Lucy...

_ I don't have any difficulties  
keeping to myself  
Feelings and emotions better  
left up on the shelf  
Animals and children tell the truth,  
they never lie.  
Which one is more human?  
There's a thought, now you decide_

Compassion in the jungle,  
compassion in your hands,  
Would you like to make a run for it?  
Would you like to take my hand?

Lucy miraba sus apuntes mientras consultaba un libro. Mientras la canción, en volumen bajo, emergía del radio de su cuarto, hacía muecas sobre lo que tenía que estudiar. El radio, era lo unico que Lucy tenía en su habitación, su familia no poseía televisión y al menos, el aparato le servía para no aburrirse tanto, cuando no podía asistir a casa de Marina o Anaís, a ver TV.  
-Vaya, esto esta díficil - puso el lápiz en su nariz y comenzo a equilibrarlo. Entonces se volvio hacia su armario, donde su uniforme de Kendo estaba colgado, con su espada de madera a un lado. Se levanto de la silla y se acerco a él, mirandolo con gesto determinado. La competencia que disputaría sería muy importante, se jugaba el campeonato nacional en ello...y se había preparado durante 3 años, para participar en el torneo interpreparatorias.  
-Ganare - dijo en un murmullo - nadie podrá conmigo.  
Entonces, se oyeron unos toques a la puerta.  
-Hermana - era Kamui - te hablan por teléfono.  
-Quien?  
-Es Marina...  
-Gracias - sonrio la chica mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Kamui. Este se extraño y solo vio bajar a su hermanita por las escaleras mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
-Sí, bueno? - Lucy tomo el auricular.  
-Lucy, hola, buenas noches, disculpa que hable tan tarde  
-No, no hay problema, apenas son las 9 Marina, que sucede?  
-Nada, solo que...bueno, necesito platicar contigo. Trate de hablar a casa de Anaís, pero su teléfono esta ocupado. Imadia parece que salio y no la encuentro.  
-Bueno, y de que quieres hablar?  
-No...no por aquí, mañana...en la cafetería..a la hora del receso.  
Lucy fruncio el cejo.  
-Sí, esta bien, pero te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes, solo que...necesito hablar con alguien.  
-No hay problema, entonces mañana discutimos  
-Gracias - sonrio Marina - entonces, hasta mañana y estaremos contigo en la competencia.  
-Muchas gracias chicas, si allí estan, no les fallare, se los prometo.  
Lucy se despidio y colgo. Era raro que Marina hablara con esa calma.  
-Es algo importante - se dijo la joven pelirroja...

Anaís se separo de Patrick luego de escuchar como caía el telefono. Sin querer, mientras se abrazaban, habían tropezado con la mesita donde estaba.  
-Lo siento - Patrick dijo con cierta pena - no se que paso.  
Anaís sonrio. Sí, no cabía duda, podía ser un patán o una especie de playboy, pero el chico seguía igual de inocente..lo cual le da un cierto toque, que lo hacía...  
-Anaís?  
-Eh? - la joven desperto - lo siento, me quede pensando.  
Patrick sonrio, se agacho con cuidado y recogio el aparato mientras lo colocaba en su lugar. Anaís se acerco y lo miro. Él le correspondio la mirada, entonces, ella lo abrazo.  
-Disculpame por haberme ido, no quería, no quería hacerlo!  
-No te preocupes, lo importante, es que ahora estamos los dos juntos - sonrio el chico.  
-Entonces, no estas enojado conmigo?  
-No, para nada...solo que...  
Entonces se quedaron callados. Las palabras ya no eran indicadas, el abrazo lo decía todo. Pasaron 10 minutos o tal vez 20, pero ellos seguían en esa misma posición, como si no quisieran perder el momento una vez más...  
-Biip!  
-El coche de mamá - Anaís se separo de Patrick. Este asintio.  
-Vamos, hay que ayudarla con las compras.  
Anaís asintio y casí sin notarlo, tomo la mano de Patrick y camino con él rumbo a la puerta. El chico iba a decir algo, pero prefirio callar y disfrutar el momento...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de varios meses, e igual que el fic de Hunters, al fin, termino el sexto capítulo de este fic. Puedo decirles que ya se acerca el fin de la historia, pero los siguientes capítulos descubriran muchas más cosas.  
Como ven, ambas canciones, son totalmente ajenas al animee. La que "canta e interpreta" Marina, es una adaptación mía, de "Book of days" de Enya, mientras que la segunda, es "Animal Song" de Savage Garden  
Este episodio, va dedicado a todos aquellos que estaban esperando que lo continuara  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...  



	7. Capitulo 7

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros.  
Imadia, ya conocedora de la identidad de las guerreras mágicas, esta en la misma preparatoria, así es perteneciente al club de esgrima y al club de fotografía. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

Otros dos chicos han aparecido en escena, y aventuras han comenzado a pasar, preludio de lo que será una aventura más grande.**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 7: Danza y Duelo de Kempo

Una lluvia ligera caía sobre lo que era el distrito de Tokyo. Dos figuras parecían caminar bajo ella...

_Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bamba, se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia de mí para tí, arriba y arriba  
Y arriba y arriba, por tí sere, por tí sere.  
Yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero  
Soy capitan, soy capitan  
La bamba - La bamba  
Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bama, se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia, de mí para tí y arriba, arriba!_

Brrrrrrruaaa...¡Orale Maestro!

Para bailar la bamba  
Para bailar la bamba, se necesita una poca de gracia  
Una poca de gracia, de mí para tí, y arriba, arriba  
Y arriba y arriba, por tí sere, por tí sere  
La bamba!

-Patrick! por favor! - Anaís estaba roja mientras veía a la gente mirarles raro. Patrick dejo de cantar mientras que con su chaqueta, cubría la cabeza de Anaís de la lluvia.  
-Vamos, acaso no te gusta cantar bajo la lluvia?  
-No seas payaso - Anaís miro para otro lado. El chico solo sonrio mientras seguían caminando - disculpa no traer un paraguas, debí suponerlo por las nubes.  
-No te preocupes - el gesto de Anaís cambio totalmente, abrazando a Patrick - así...estoy muy a gusto.  
Patrick elevo una ceja sorprendido. Anaís elevo la vista y mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara.  
-Sabes que tengo la blusa muy pegada?  
Patrick se puso rojo mientras Anaís soltaba una risita.  
-Eso no es gracioso.  
-Lo sé tontito - le guiño un ojo - que te parece un poco de tu propia salsa?  
-Graciosa, muy graciosa - Patrick seguía rojo.  
-En serio...gracias por la chaqueta...solo espero estes bien y no te enfermes.  
Patrick no dijo nada y elevo solo la vista, como sino hubiera oído nada. Anaís siguio sonriendo. La relación había cambiado entre ellos, desde aquel beso...y desde que sabían uno del otro. Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, él estaba a su lado y no pensaba dejarlo...para nada.  
-Bien chica - Patrick cambio de tema tosiendo ligeramente - que más quieres saber?  
-Ash y Zack son los que pienso?  
-Sí, así es.  
-Pero entonces, que paso con Latis?  
-Latis no acepto venir, tampoco Clef, ambos ahora son los que mandan en Céfiro y pese a que... - Patrick se detuvo - tenían sentimientos, no podían sacrificar lo que se ha costruído ahora por Céfiro.  
-Me parece muy injusto... - Anaís se detuvo entonces - porque entonces...tu..  
Anaís no termino de decir la frase, ya que Patrick le había puesto dos dedos en los labios, se le acerco y le dirigio una mirada llena de ternura y picardía.  
-Yo no soy como ellos - le guiño el ojo. Anaís se sonrojo, pero abrazo a Patrick fuertemente, soltando la chaqueta.  
-Oye! mi chaqueta! - Patrick vio como su prenda caía al agua, mojandose totalmente, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, cuando ella lo beso...y él no tardo en corresponderlo...

-Odio que llueva - Ash miro como la lluvia caía afueras de la cochera del edificio de departamentos, tratando de sacar sus llaves, pero estas al resbalar con el agua, cayeron al suelo.  
-Maldición - se agacho, pero unas manos se le adelantaron.  
-No rabies, te ves muy mal así.  
-M-Marina - tartamudeo el chico - que haces aquí?  
-Vine a visitarte, algun problema?  
-No, para nada, al contrario... - Ash comenzo a temblar, pero se controlo mientras abría la puerta. Las cosas con Marina habían progresado mucho, pero a veces, solo pensaba que se quedarían en el plan de amigos, cuando ella le demostraba lo contrario, como en este caso.  
-Perdona - Ash abrio ahora la puerta del departamento - si esta algo desordenado, Zack siempre se va muy rápido.  
-No hay problema - Marina sonrio pero se encontro con una especie de atico, lleno de cachivaches por doquier, ropa regada por los suelos, así comida rapida amontonada en un lado - oh...  
-Te lo dije - Ash suspiro mientras trataba de llevarse unas cajas de pizza - pero el tiempo, no se me da.  
-No te preocupes, si quieres te ayudo a arreglarlo.  
-No! Eres mi invitada, no tienes que hacerlo!  
-Vamos Ash, dejame ayudarte.  
-No, no lo hare y punto final...  
Sin embargo, 5 minutos despues, Marina llevaba un pañuelo amarrado al cabello mientras sacudía el librero de la tv. Ash solo suspiro con varias bolsas de basura en mano.  
-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres - se dijo mientras echaba todo dentro de un gran bote de basura.

-Que te parece? - Lucy dio unos golpes con su espada de bambu mientras Zack parecía ser el juez en sus ejecuciones.  
-Bien, bien, eso creo - mascullo - lo siento, pero no se mucho de kempo.  
-Te entiendo, pero es mejor así, ya sabes como son mis hermanos.  
-Sabes que... - Zack trago saliva. Lucy asintio.  
-Sí, se que son unos celosos de primera, y como eres un buen amigo, pues ellos no lo asimilan.  
-Ya veo - dijo Zack entre desmoralizado y contento - gracias.  
Lucy asintio y siguio dando golpes.  
-Es cierto que habra una fiesta luego del torneo? - pregunto Zack.  
-Sí, como dije, pensaba invitar a uno de mis hermanos...pero..  
-Es donde allí yo aparezco, cierto?  
Lucy asintio, deteniendose.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Bueno - la chica suspiro - se supone, como participante, debo iniciar con los demás, el evento, en un baile.  
-Vaya - penso Zack. Llevado de la mano por ella durante la pista. Estar de reserva, no resultaba tan malo. Sin embargo, noto que Lucy parecía entre molesta y frustrada.  
-Entonces, cual es el problema?  
-Es que.. - Lucy puso una mueca - no se bailar.  
-En serio?  
-Vamos, burlate, no se.  
-No, no me burlo, pero me sorprende, tienes muchas habilidades.  
-Zack, no me halagues, no es cierto!  
-Bueno - casparreo - tienes talento, así que pense que sabías bailar.  
-No se nada...parezco que tengo dos pies izquierdos.  
-Hmm, no lo creo, lo has intentado alguna vez?  
-Erh, no.. - se sonrojo - me da pena.  
-Veamos, has practicado suficiente kempo, creo que es hora de practicar otra cosa.  
-Zack, no quiero bailar  
-Vamos, te ayudara - sonrio mientras iba a un extremo del dojo y cambiaba de estación, al tiempo que subía el volumen - vamos, solo dejate llevar.  
-Pero...  
Zack no acepto más regañientes y guio a Lucy al centro, dejando su espada a un lado. Una melodía rítmica se escuchaba a todo volumen en la radio...

_ Sometimes this life can get you down  
It's so confusing  
There's so many rules to follow  
And I feel it  
Cos' I just run away in my mind  
Cos' I want to live (like animals)  
careless and free (like animals)  
I want to live,  
I want to run through the jungle  
With the wind in my hair and  
the sand at my feet  
_  
Lucy se puso en blanco. Era la misma canción que había escuchado noches antes. Entonces levanto la vista y vio a Zack sonreírle.  
-Eso es, muy bien, tienes aptitudes para bailar.  
Fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba improvisando unos pasos, pero con suma habilidad, al tiempo que Zack la guiaba.  
-Así, solo siente el ritmo de la música, solo hazlo.  
-Sí, sí - decía Lucy mientras trataba de seguir con el ritmo, al tiempo que oía la voz de Zack animandola y la letra de la canción. Hacía cuanto que no se sentía tan libre?  
-Bien, bien! excelente! - Zack comenzo a bailar ahora con ella. Lucy parecio notarlo y comenzo a aumentar el ritmo, siguiendo al chico - eso, mejor que en una disco o antro!  
Lucy sonrio y siguio con la coreografía, cuando recordo cuando se había sentido así. Hacía dos años...en Céfiro...

Al día siguiente...  
-Vaya, vaya - Imadia miro pícaramente a Marina. Esta le miro con el cejo fruncido.  
-No es lo que crees  
-Aja, sí, estas en casa de uno de los chicos más lindos y guapos de esta preparatoria, y para colmo le ayudas a limpiar su departamento.  
-Fue un gesto de amistad - se defendio Marina.  
-Mira, nadie hace las cosas por amistad, y más de esta forma...en estos días.  
-Que poco me conoces.  
Imadia sonrio, cuando vio entrar a Patrick, Ash y Zack que platicaban. Volteo a ver a Marina, que tenía su mirada hacia la ventana.  
-Hmmm, tal vez solo sea eso - penso Imadia, pero cuando se volvio a voltear, Marina miro de reojo a Ash que platicaba con Zack.  
-Y bien, entonces le enseñaste a bailar? - Patrick miro a Zack sorprendido.  
-Sí - el chico estaba sonrojado - y aprende rapido, hoy tendremos otra sesión.  
-Ah, galan, galan - Patrick le pico las costillas - haces progresos, ese es mi alumno.  
-Jamás había dicho que era tu alumno - refunfuño Zack.  
-Vamos, logre conquistar a Anaís en tiempo record y soy el galán de la escuela.  
-Lo haces ver como si fueras un ¬¬ idiota - musito Ash.  
-Saben que bromeo - la sonrisa del chico se borro.  
-Te entendemos nosotros, pero si Anaís te oye, te mandara a volar hasta la China  
-Eso me recuerda que el mundial empieza en unos días - Patrick sonrio - y he conseguido boletos para los partidos de Japón-Rusia, México-Ecuador y Corea-Portugal.  
-Ay Dios - suspiro Ash - como puedo ser tu amigo  
-No se, tal vez por mi simpatía natural - le guiño el ojo Patrick.  
-Hmmm, algo muy cierto - se escucho una seductora voz atrás de ellos.  
-Erh - Zack miro a su amigo - creo que te buscan.  
Anaís caminaba con un paquete entre sus manos. En secreto, la noche anterior, había preparado un desayuno para Patrick. Sin embargo, se quedo pasmada, al ver por la ventana del salón a la coqueta de Saori, casí encima del chico...y este no parecía rechazar para nada sus "atenciones".  
-Creo que - Anaís bajo la mirada pensando - mejor..me voy  
-Soy mejor que esa cerebrito snob - escucho la voz seductora de Saori - tienes que entenderlo?  
Anaís se paro en seco. Se volvio y vio a Patrick, de forma gentil, separarse de Saori.  
-No - se cruzo de brazos - y deja por favor de seducirme, si? Solo me gusta ella, entendido?  
Saori apreto los labios y se marcho bastante ofendida, al grado que no noto la presencia de Anaís. Esta se quedo estática, asimilando lo que había oído, que no vio como Patrick había notado su presencia y ahora estaba frente a ella.  
-Nos escuchaste?  
Anaís elevo la vista despertando y dio un paso sorprendida, asintiendo.  
-Entonces, porque no te fuiste?  
-Me desconozco, se me rompio el corazón pensando que me estabas engañando...no iba a perdonarte, sin embargo, me quede...  
Patrick sonrio.  
-Tonta - le dijo en tono jugueton. Ella tambien sonrio.  
-Es la segunda vez que alguien me dice tonta - le miro.  
-Y me pregunto quien habra sido el primero que te lo habra dicho?  
Anaís se sonrojo...  
-Entonces, realmente...  
-No, no me ire...entiendelo  
-Lo sé - Anaís le dio un beso - ahora si quieres probar mi desayuno.  
-Erh - Patrick miro el paquete - seguro que no me matara?  
Anaís le dio un pellizco bastante enojada y se marcho ofendida.  
-Solo era una broma - se froto el brazo adolorido mientras veía a Anaís entrar al salón...

El timbre daba por terminada las clases en la preparatoria. Mientras Anaís y Patrick salían juntos, Ash noto como Marina reía y conversaba con sus amigas, al tanto que salían tambien del salón. Este solo suspiro y guardo sus cosas con lentitud en la mochila.  
-Te estas viendo algo...como decirlo..lento.  
-Imadia - se volvio Ash algo molesto - aun no te perdono lo que nos hiciste la otra vez.  
-Vamos, al menos este cupido - le guiño el ojo - logro que ustedes dos niños, se conocieran.  
Ash puso una mueca inexpresiva, como queriendo mostrar dos sentimientos a la vez. Imadia sonrio.  
-Salen juntos?  
-No, estamos dejando que las cosas sigan su curso normal.  
-Es decir, amigos con derecho?  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Solo son buenos amigos, que salen de vez en cuando, se tratan bien...más bien, diría demasiado bien - hizo enfasis en la última frase - pero nada serio.  
-Cosa a medias?  
Imadia asintio, sabiendo de lo que podría significar esa frase para Ash.  
-Y bien, que harás?  
-Ya dije que nada - Ash tomo su mochila.  
-Vamos, no me salgás con eso, de seguro quieres que sea tu novia.  
-Hmmm - Ash se acerco y sonrio.  
-Hare lo que ella quiera.  
-Con el temor de perderla nuevamente?  
Ash se paro en seco.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Nada Ash, nada - Imadia sonrio de manera extraña - si quieres hablar, estoy disponible.  
Imadia dio media vuelta y salio del salón, mientras Ash aun seguía sorprendido.

Esa noche, previa al encuentro, en casa de Lucy.  
-Bien, bien - Zack sonrio al ver como Lucy terminaba un paso de baile disco - ahora, cambiaremos un poco de ambiente.  
-Esta bien, puedo con todo - dijo confiada Lucy, cuando una música, totalmente distinta, la paro en seco.  
-Que es eso?  
-Música romántica de los sesentas - sonrio Zack - acaso no te gusta?  
-Algo tan anticuado? - dijo Lucy con sorpresa.  
-Pues por tu cara, veo otra cosa.  
-Es que...eso...es algo... - Lucy se puso roja - lento, no?  
-Así es, a fuerzas siempre en un baile hay de estas.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, acaso quieres bailar bien?  
-Pues...sí, ya que... - Lucy tomo de las manos a Zack y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo lento de la balada.

_Hey Angel, Hey Angel.  
My darling dear, i love all time.  
I am a fool in your presence.  
Loving forever y never gone.  
I am a fool for your love._

Zack no había probado el alcance de la balada. Lo había hecho con la buena intención de enseñarle a bailar a Lucy, pero ahora, tenerla así, tan..pegada a él, le estaba cortando la circulación al cerebro o al contrario, sentía como la sangre se le iba rapidamente a la cabeza.  
-Calma, calma - se decía mientras se movían con paso lento sobre el dojo - que no te vea sonrojado.  
Entonces bajo la mirada y vio a Lucy, recargada sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa extraña y los ojos cerrados. El sentimiento que le provoco, no le pudo evitar reprimir un comentario.  
-Mi querida Lucy - susurro.  
-Mi querido Latis - se escucho. Zack se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso. Lucy entonces abrio los ojos.  
-Zack, que paso? Porque nos detuvimos?  
Pero el chico estaba ido, y noto que sus ojos parecían perdidos.  
-Disculpa - se separo soltandole las manos - pero recorde que tengo que hacer algo importante.  
-Pero...no teníamos nada...  
-Tengo que irme - Zack tomo su chaqueta y salio de la duela - mañana continuaremos o...pasado mañana...  
-Zack, que sucede? Que paso?  
Pero el chico no contesto, y solo se oyo como se abría y cerraba la puerta de un tirón. Lucy apreto los puños molesta.  
-Que diablos le paso! - murmuro - como si hubiera... - entonces se callo y se toco la boca - oh dios, acaso yo...diablos!

Al día siguiente...  
-Tenemos que drnos prisa! - se escucho la voz de Anaís por la puerta - llegaremos tarde a la competición de Lucy.  
-Espera...casí termino  
-Vaya, te tardas como una mujer.  
-Graciosa - Paris emergio por la puerta al tiempo que sacaba un guante, que ella conocía bien.  
-Oye, eso es..  
Paris asintio, se lo coloco en la mano, y al instante, un resplandor verde emergio, mostrando una gran espada cimatarra.  
-Es tu arma de batalla!  
-Sí - Paris la observo mientras veía de reojo que la madre de Anaís no subiera por las escaleras - la traje de Céfiro.  
-Pero, como, porque?  
-No solo ustedes pueden usar guantes para guardar sus armas, nosotros tenemos uno - entonces miro la espada y el gesto de Paris se torno serio. Anaís lo noto.  
-Algo malo va a ocurrir?  
Paris asintio.  
-No solo por nosotras estan aquí, cierto?  
-Anaís, no quería comentarte esto, pero creo que ha llegado el momento.  
-De que hablas? Que va a pasar ahora? Céfiro esta en peligro?  
-No, algo peor...y lamentablemente, su mundo se verá afectado.  
-Afectado? Paris, me estas asustando.  
-Bueno, sientate, será una larga historia...

-Lucy! - era la voz de Marina a traves de una lumisina afueras de la casa de la pelirroja - tenemos que irnos!  
Lucy no parecio prestar atención, mientras colocaba su traje de pelea en su mochila, pero luego miro el vestido que llegaba colgando en una percha.  
-Porque me siento tan mal? - pensaba - si solamente, es un amigo.  
-Lucy! - la voz de Marina se elevo aun más - se nos hara tarde!  
-Eh, sí - Lucy contesto - voy Marina!  
Suspiro, mientras tomaba la mochila y el vestido..

-Una...guerra? - Anaís se quedo paralizada. Paris asintio.  
-El asunto de Deboner no fue aislado...algo lo provoco. Cuando ustedes viajaron a Céfiro, al mismo tiempo, otros universos fueron afectados fuertemente, eso provoco que mucha energía negativa no solamente se dispersara, sino se concentrara en el centro de donde había surgido.  
-Ya veo, es la ley de la equidad, no?  
-Veo que conoces bien lo que hablo. No puede haber mal, sino hay bien y viceversa. Cuando ustedes destruyeron a Deboner, una fuerza maligna ha comenzado a surgir, no en Céfiro, sino en otras dimensiones...y en este tiempo.  
-Ya veo...entonces, no somos las únicas que hemos sido bendecidas con esto, cierto?  
-Hay más personas especiales, eso es seguro. Yo tambien me sorprendí, pero un viajero dimensional nos mostro la destrucción que llegara a este mundo, y a otros, sino la prevenimos.  
-Hablas de una gran hecatombe.  
-Sí, amenaza con destruír lo que conocemos...  
Anaís se quedo pensativa  
-Eso significa, que podremos usar nuestra magia, cierto?  
-Cuando llegue el momento.  
-Y cuando sera eso?  
-No lo se, tal vez pronto, o tal vez este lejano.  
Anaís bajo la mirada y se levanto. Paris hizo lo mismo, pero le sorprendio como la chica le sonrio y lo abrazo.  
-Mientras estes aquí, confio en que saldremos adelante.  
-Tanto confias en mi?  
-Tonto - Anaís le tomo la cara, dandole un ligero beso - ahora que estamos juntos, ya no me separare de tí.  
Patrick solo sonrio mientras correspondía el beso...  
-Chicos! Se nos hace tarde!  
El cual fue cortado por un grito de la inoportuna Marina afueras de la casa.  
-Ejem - Patrick se separo y le hizo una reverencia en la puerta a Anaís - quieres pasar?  
-Claro, con todo gusto caballero - le guiño el ojo mientras abría la puerta y ambos salían...

Ash miro a Zack que se colocaba el traje, casí por inercia.  
-Será mejor que suspenda, si estas de ese ánimo.  
-No, ire a ver a Lucy, además... - se quito la camisa, mientras se ponía nuevamente la playera con la insignia de la copa mundial 2002 - me parecería algo grosero.  
-Entiende que aun no olvida a Latis.  
-Lo sé, eso es lo que más me molesta. Si el no esta con ella y yo...  
-Vamos amigo, todo saldra bien, solo tiene que aprender a olvidar.  
-Eso pense cuando vine aquí, pero...es un lazo muy fuerte, que ni yo puedo romper.  
-Cuando venga todo, tal vez, todo se aclare.  
-Quisiera pensar eso, pero quien asegura que saldremos con bien de esto?  
-No te desanimes, al menos, sabemos que pasara.  
-Quisiera que ese no hubiera sido mi motivo para venir, solamente...  
-Hermano, Lucy te quiere..  
-Aja, con lo que dijo?  
-Al menos, le enseñaste a bailar samba, no?  
Zack mostro su primera sonrisa sincera mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, y como van las cosas con Marina?  
-Pues.. - Ash giro la mano como diciendo "más o menos".  
-Apresurate o algun galán más avispado, te la quitara.  
-Mira, aprendí a quererla como es, no a ganarme su cariño...  
-Me parece algo conformista.  
-No, realista. Marina es la que sobre todo debe decidir.  
-Sí, pero no por eso, debes rendirte...recuerda, que ahora tienes una oportunidad.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, no perdere esta vez..  
-Así se habla - Zack coloco todo el traje dentro de una cubierta - bien, vamonos o no vere a Lucy hacer pedazos a su primer rival.  
-Sí, de paso debemos ir por Imadia...  
-Imadia es una metiche, tenerla enmedio es como un mosquito que siempre te zumbara la oreja.  
-Pero gracias a ese mosquito, al menos llegue con algo a Marina - le guiño el ojo.  
-Ya presumido - Zack sonrio - vamos, que se nos hace tarde! No olvides tu traje  
-Esta bien - Ash cojio un portatrajes color verde mientras abría la puerta - que la dama nos espera.  
-Sí, solo espero no siga presionando para que la lleve a bailar.  
-Vaya, y luego me dicen que yo soy el galán.  
-Calla Ash o te rompo la cara - Zack le miro con ojos molestos. El chico de ojos verdes sonrio mientras cerraba la puerta.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Bien, ya estamos llegando a la recta final de Mundo Místico. Sí, lamentablemente, es realmente una historia algo corta, respecto a Hunters o la Trifuerza por ejemplo. Pero como ven, este fic, junto con otros 2, es el preambulo de un x-over final, donde estaran las guerreras mágicas y ahora, sus viejos aliados.  
Nuevamente, la canción en este fic, es "Animal Song", de Savage Garden y la que canta Patrick al principio, ni más ni menos que "La bamba", pero en versión de Ritchie Valance.  
Un agradecimiento a Sanae-chan, que es un gran motivante para la escritura, así tambien una disculpa a Nidia, Fuu y otros lectores de este fic, por la tardanza, pero pronto espero tener los dos o 3 últimos episodios pronto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros.  
Imadia, ya conocedora de la identidad de las guerreras mágicas, esta en la misma preparatoria, así es perteneciente al club de esgrima y al club de fotografía. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

Otros dos chicos han aparecido en escena, y aventuras han comenzado a pasar, preludio de lo que será una aventura más grande.**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 8: Torneo y Besos

Palacio de los Deportes, Neo-Tokyo.  
El torneo de kempo había comenzado con buenos resultados para la escuela CLAMP. Lucy Shidou había avanzado a la segunda ronda, derrotando con facilidad a su primer rival.  
-Así se hace Anaís! - Marina levantaba la mano echando porras desde las tribunas - rompele los huesos a tus rivales!  
-Marina - Ash estaba todo apenado - tranquila, apenas fue su primer combate.  
-Vamos Ash, no te apachurres! Tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo!  
-Pero no así - suspiro el chico. A lado, Patrick y Anaís se reían en voz baja.  
-Crees que gane?  
-Espero que sí - Patrick le guiño el ojo - si derroto a mejores espadachínes en Céfiro.  
-Eso sí, Lucy es muy capaz - Anaís miro hacia donde estaba Lucy, acompañada de Zack - vaya, no pense que dejara a Zack como su instructor personal.  
-Bueno, él ha estado ayudando a Lucy con su entrenamiento. Era algo de esperarse.  
-Hmm - Anaís levanto sus lentes como si estuviera empañados, sonriendo - supongo que es algo bueno para él.  
-Veo que te diste cuenta - Patrick sonrio levemente. Anaís asintio.  
-Se nota a leguas, y me alegro por él, aunque...  
-Sí, Lucy aun quiere a Latis, me lo imaginaba.  
-En parte, pero creo que Zack ha hecho bastante - Anaís señalo donde ambos chicos platicaban afuera de la duela.  
-Y sabremos más con esto - Patrick saco una extraña piedra, que Anaís reconocía perfectamente - le coloque la otra a Zack sin que se diera cuenta.  
-Oye, esas piedras...Patrick! Eso es espiar!  
-Claro que no - dijo el chico muy ufano - solamente, estaremos al tanto de ellos, para que no hagan travesuras.  
-Travesuras es la que haces tu - Anaís le salio una enorme gota de sudor - acaso jamas vas a madurar?  
-Yo? Pero si ya soy niño gande.  
Anaís suspiro, era mejor no discutir con él en ese estado...

-Estuviste perfecta! - sonrio Zack mientras Lucy iba con sus compañeras de kendo. La chica le dirigio una sonrisa igual al chico.  
-Gracias, fue fácil, pero esto ira aumentando conforme avance en las rondas.  
-Me imagino - Zack saco un librito - he investigado y la escuela Furinkan del distrito de Nerima será un poderoso oponente.  
-Sí, he escuchado cosas buenas de esa escuela, aunque tambien algunas raras.  
-En serio? Como cuales?  
-Como que un chico peleador, una chica que es atacada por medio campus y un panda gigante.  
-Vaya - Zack se rasco la cabeza - que cosa más rara, pero yo se que ganarás esta competencia.  
-Gracias - Lucy bajo la mirada.  
-La señorita Shidou de CLAMP favor de pasar al tameme por favor - se escucho la voz del anunciador.  
-Es mi turno - Lucy tomo su careta. Fue cuando Zack se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. La chica se puso roja, mientras retrocedía...  
-Z-Zack...  
-Es para la suerte - le guiño el ojo. El chico estaba en iguales similitudes. Lucy asintio, Zack le había dado uno igual antes del primer combate, pero todavia estaba sorprendida y se coloco su careta.

-Wow! - Patrick escuchaba por la piedra - que galan, que galan!  
-No creí ponerme en tu lugar algun día - Anaís bajo los binoculares - pero estoy disfrutando esto de espiarlos.  
-Ya lo dije, que la morbosidad llene tu corazón...es tu destino. Juntos, dominaremos la galaxia, como pareja!  
-Patrick - Anaís suspiro - has visto demasiado Starwars.  
-Así es, la Fuerza es poderosa en mía - Patrick se volvio a acercar la piedra al oído. Anaís nego con la cabeza, cuando se escucho el silbatazo. En solo unos minutos, Lucy había vencido a su segundo oponente.  
-¡ASÍ SE HACE LUCY, ERES LA MEJOR! - grito Marina haciendo que medio auditorio saltara del susto enmedio de un aplauso generoso, pero tranquilo.  
-Marina! - Ash estaba sumamente apenado - deja de hacer ese espectáculo!  
-Vamos, que estoy bien! - Marina bajo de su asiento sonriendo - se que Lucy va a ganar!  
-Vaya - suspiro Ash. Fue cuando sintio un olor dulzón, bastante reconocible - Marina, has estado tomando?  
-Bueno - la sonrisa de Marina seguía - Imadia me dio un poquitin de sake cuando fui a recogerla.  
-Poquitín? Que tanto fue? - Ash elevo la ceja.  
-Ahh, fue solo una tazita - Marina hizo la seña con las manos. Era como una taza de té normal, pero o la chica estaba mintiendo o realmente, no tenía cabeza para el alcohol.  
-Vaya, será mejor llevarte afuera.  
-No, no - Marina nego - a proposito, Imadia me pidio que te diera esto  
La chica le extendio un papel enrollado. Ash lo tomo mientras Marina seguía con su ruidosa porra...

_

Creo que he dejado a Marina en suficiente condición para que tengas tu oportunidad.  
No me falles -...ahora te toca a tí guapo.

_

Imadia .

Ash arrugo el papel molesto. Se volvio hacia la otra tribuna, buscando a Imadia y la vio coquetear con un chico de la escuela Furinkan, que tenía una vanda amarilla moteada en la cabeza, el cual no parecía disfrutar el momento, ya que se encontraba todo sonrojado...  
-Imadia - Ash suspiro - no tenías que hacer eso... - se volvio a Marina - te llevare afuera, vamos...  
-No, no - Marina nego ahora con cara de niña haciendo berrinche - quiero ver a Lucy ganar, no me quites esta oportunidad.  
-Pero Marina, si alguien te ve así, pues...  
Ash no estuvo preparado para lo siguiente, cuando la chica lo sujeto del brazo y le hablo de forma muy dulce.  
-Ash...por favor, quiero verlo, si?  
-Marina...  
-Vamos, no seas malito, quiero quedarme  
Ash fruncio el cejo y suspiro.  
-Vale, pero a cambio, disminuye tu escándalo y te dejare en paz.  
-Al menos me podre echar 3 de mis porras?  
-Una nada más...  
-Sí ! - Marina se sujeto más fuerte del brazo del chico - que lindo eres!  
-Erh, sí, sí - Ash le salio una gota de sudor mientras le seguía la corriente...ay que niña

-Perfecto! - Lucy choco manos con Zack mientras regresaba de su tercer encuentro - gracias!  
-De nada, pero porque? - Zack fruncio el cejo. Lucy sonrio mientras señalaba la mejilla.  
-Por el beso. Me esta dando suerte.  
-Erh, no es nada - tosio apenado Zack. Lucy asintio contenta, tomando nuevamente su careta...

El torneo siguio, entre el espionaje de Patrick y las porras de Marina, que el pobre Ash no había logrado contener. Finalmente, luego de dos horas de combates, Lucy había llegado a la ansiada final, y ni más ni menos, contra el máximo exponente de la escuela Furinkan, un tal Kuno Tatewaki.  
-Perfecto! - Anaís sonreía - Lucy va a ganar.  
Sin embargo, noto el rostro preocupado de Patrick.  
-Que sucede?  
-Leí algo sobre el tal Tatewaki. Ha sido campeón de este torneo los últimos dos años. Casí imbatible.  
-Vamos, ella ganara, es la primera vez que participa.  
-Lo sé, y eso puede ser un problema.  
-Porque lo dices?  
-El nerviosismo, Lucy es muy capaz, pero...  
-Hemos crecido, no te preocupes - Anaís lo abrazo cariñosamente - y las experiencias no solo de Céfiro, sino de nuestro mundo, nos han fortalecido.  
-Lo sé - Patrick sonrio - pero Lucy aun parece una niña, y eso puede ser un problema.  
-LUCY! TE ADORO! VAS A SER LA CAMPEONA DE ESTE TORNEO!  
-Marina, por favor - Ash le suplicaba mientras trataba de bajarla de su asiento - calma  
-Naa, no me molestes, solo quiero celebrar su victoria!  
-Sí aun no gana - le salio una gota de sudor. Abajo, Lucy se frotaba los guantes nerviosamente, cuando sintio una mano en el hombro.  
-Calma - era Zack - todo saldra bien  
-Crees?  
-Sí, serás la campeona - Zack noto como el rival se colocaba su careta, con ayuda de una especie de ninja algo encorbado - no parece tan fuerte y es todo un riquillo.  
-Cierto - Lucy tomo aire - no voy a dejar que un tipo con los bolsillos llenos, me gane  
-Así se habla...preparate, va a comenzar - Zack se inclino y le dio el clásico beso a Lucy. Por la costumbre, ambos ya no se sonrojaban, al contrario.  
-Gracias - la chica se levanto - ganare por tí.  
-Je, no lo hagas por mí, sino por tí - asintio apenado. Lucy sonrio y se dirigio al tameme. Kuno, su oponente tambien se acerco, presumiendo con un ademan.  
-Vaya, no creí que una hermosa jovencita fuera a ser mi rival..y más, siendo tan parecida a cabellos de fuego. Eres hermosa.  
-Erh, gracias... - contesto Lucy apenada por el comentario. Afuera, Zack miraba a Kuno con algo de molestia.  
-Es una lástima que seas una chica, este deporte es de caballeros, por eso pudiste llegar hasta aquí.  
-Que cosa? - Lucy fruncio el cejo molesta. Zack sonrio...  
-Sí, por eso nadie te derroto, no querían herir a tan bella flor.  
-Vamos, que no es cierto - Lucy refunfuño - bien, pelearemos?  
-Esta bien damisela, pero no me parece justo, aunque te enfrentarás a alguien que prefiere la victoria a la belleza de una dama.  
-Erh, como sea - Lucy se bajo la careta y se coloco en posición. Kuno hizo lo mismo, mientras levantaba la espada.  
-Por usted, milady.  
Lucy no dijo nada y tan pronto, se oyo el silbatazo, se lanzo con todo, haciendo que un rapido ataque, lograra su primer punto.  
-Bien! - Zack agito los puños - comenzamos bien!  
-Vaya, vaya, no eres tan débil - Kuno se volvio sonriente - claro, me distraje.  
Pero en cuestión de minutos, Lucy logro dos puntos más.  
-Decías algo? - la chica retrocedio luego de lograr el tercer para su causa. Kuno seguía confiando.  
-No solo eres hermosa, sino rápida!  
Lucy sonrio confiada. El tipo solo era palabras, y dos golpes más a su favor lo confirmaron.  
-Lucy va a blanquearlo - Anaís miraba contenta la pelea, pero Patrick seguía impasible.  
-Esto no me gusta - penso - ese tipo planea algo.  
-Vamos - la chica giro su espada - vas a pelear o no?  
-Será así mi bella damisela - dijo Kuno laconicamente y entonces, en unos segundos, Lucy sintio dos golpes en su hombro y brazo, y como sonaba dos veces el silbato.  
-Dos puntos para Furinkan.  
-Que! - Lucy miro sorprendida el marcador. Se volvio hacia Kuno, que nuevamente se iba a la carga...  
-Dos puntos más para Furinkan! - exclamo el arbitro. Lucy estaba desconcertada.  
-Como lo hizo? - se preguntaba - como lo hizo?  
-Lucy - Zack musito viendo como la chica estaba fuera de control - tranquila  
Pero sus palabras no llegaron a la joven, que en cuestión de minutos, el marcador se había puesto 7 a 5.  
-Lucy! - Marina grito - no te dejes de ese bastardo!  
Ash ya no hacía nada. Solo miraba para otro lado, concentrandose en la pelea, que en acallar en Marina. Lucy le preocupaba más ahora.  
-Lo hizo a proposito - murmuro Ash - para sacar de balance a Lucy, sabiendo de su inexperiencia.  
-Dos puntos para Furinkan!  
Lucy se quedo helada. Estaba a un punto de perder el encuentro.  
-Que me pasa! - se dijo temblando - tengo miedo.  
-Vamos Lucy! - gritaba Zack mientras la chica veía como Kuno sonreía por la careta. La puntuación era de 9 a 5. Uno más, y el chico ganaría...  
-Eres fuerte, la primera que logra tocar 5 veces al rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan - presumio Kuno - pero ya viste mi poder...uno más..y estarás fuera.  
Arriba, Ash trataba de contener a Marina que quería cortarle la cabeza al presumido, mientras Anaís y Patrick miraban con atención la escena.  
-Lucy perdio la calma con los primeros golpes, y aun no se logra recuperar? - Anaís miro interrogante a Patrick. Este asintio.  
-Esta sorprendida - se cruzo de brazos - sino rompe ese estupor, Kuno le ganara.  
-Y como romperlo? - Anaís noto la mirada de sorpresa de su amiga - Lucy esta fuera de sí.  
-Hmm - el chico miro la roca. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron.

-Que! - Zack se contuvo de gritar al escuchar la proposición de su amigo - estas loco!  
-Funcionara, solo hazlo.  
-P-Pero, corro el riesgo de...  
-Prefieres ver a Lucy perder que ya no estar con ella?  
-No, no quiero que pierda.  
-Entonces hazlo!  
Lucy trago saliva mientras mantenía su espada en alto, pero estaba temblaba. Entonces se escucho un silbatazo. Se volvio y vio al juez señalar su zona.  
-Tiempo de 1 minuto.  
-Tiempo fuera? - se volvio hacia Zack que lo había pedido. Kuno se volvio sonriendo.  
-Haz lo que quieras, no ganarás  
-Voy a perder - la chica repetía mientras iba hacia su zona, al tanto que se quitaba la careta - Zack, porque pediste tiempo?  
Pero el chico no contesto, tenía la mirada baja. Lucy fruncio el cejo.  
-Zack, que sucede?  
-Lucy, disculpame..  
-Disculparte de...?  
La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la Zack se acerco y la beso. Lucy se quedo estática mientras dejaba caer la careta y la espada.  
-Que! - Anaís se volvio hacia Patrick - tu le pediste eso!  
-Sí, no soy genial?  
-No lo creo - Anaís le salio una gota de sudor.  
-Ohh! - Marina se puso las manos en las mejillas - que ternura! Como quisiera que alguien me besara así?  
Ash no dijo nada, especialmente por la mirada que le ponía la joven. A él tambien le habría gustado un beso, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados, además, Marina estaba fuera de sí.  
Finalmente, Zack se separo de Lucy, se volvio hacia un lado, esperando una bofetada o un golpe, pero le sorprendio, ver como Lucy daba un paso hacia atrás y casí automáticamente, tomaba la careta y la espada, mientras se dirigía al campo. Sus ojos estaban pérdidos...  
-Me beso - repetía automaticamente. Kuno se acerco tambien..  
-Vaya, parece que fue el beso de la buena suerte - le escucho jactarse - bien, será el último!  
Pero Lucy no respondio. Simplemente, se coloco la careta y se puso en posición. Sono el silbatazo.  
-Ganare! - Kuno se lanzo con todo, pero Lucy esquivo el ataque con genialidad y aparecio al instante atrás de Kuno. Se escucho el silbato.  
-Punto para CLAMP!  
-Que! - Kuno se volvio - como y cuando logro tocarme?  
-Eso! - Patrick levanto el puño. Kuno abajo reacciono y volvio a atacar dos veces, pero en las dos, no solo Lucy se defendio con rapidez y sin que el chico lo notara, ya lo había golpeado dos veces más...  
-Puntuación 8 a 9 - exclamo el arbitro. Una ruidosa ovación levanto el ambiente del estadio.  
-Lucy, Lucy! - exclamaba Marina ruidosamente, seguida por varias compañeras más. Ash sonrio aliviado.  
-Al menos ya no esta sola..  
-Formidable - Anaís murmuro - simplemente, formidable, como lo hiciste?  
-Lucy necesitaba algo que la sacara de su nerviosismo y descontrol. Cuando nos concentramos en algo demasiado, hay tendencia a fallar en ello. En cambio, con el beso, Lucy se desligo del nerviosismo del torneo...y mientras trata de razonar lo que paso, esta actuando por inercia. Ella es mucho mejor que ese tipo.  
-Ya veo - Anaís sonrio - aunque Zack tampoco se ve muy bien.  
-Punto para CLAMP! - se escucho nuevamente. Lucy retrocedio mientras Kuno la miraba sorprendido.  
-Como ha podido hacerme esto? - se decía - como?  
Dentro de la careta, la cara de Lucy era de desconcierto. Aun sentía el calor de los labios de Zack en los suyos, así sentimientos dentro de ella parecían vagar entre su cabeza y el corazón, el cual latía con fuerza. No por el torneo, sino por el beso..  
-Me beso... - repetía insistentemente. Entonces se volvio hacia su zona, donde el chico, la veía con ansiedad. Un sentimiento de alegría, ya conocido, emergio dentro de ella. El mismo que había sentido cuando había bailado con él.  
-Lucy! - Zack grito - cuidado!  
Entonces la chica se volteo y vio a Kuno en plena carga.  
-Yo voy a ganar! - grito mientras levantaba su espada. Lucy apreto la suya y con fuerza bloqueo el mandoble, para luego girar en forma espectacular y conectar un fuerte golpe en el costado de su contrincante.  
-Punto para CLAMP! - anuncio el juez - EL GANADOR DE LA JUSTA ES LUCY SHIDOU, DE LA PREPARATORIA CLAMP!  
-Sí! - exclamaron Patrick y Anaís al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de la mano. Marina grito de emoción mientras abrazaba al pobre de Ash que simplemente, se encogio de hombros y sonrio. Abajo, Lucy lanzando careta y espada, corrio hacia su zona y abrazo con fuerza a Zack. Este, pese a la sorpresa, reacciono tambien abrazandola, al tanto que el equipo de kendo se les echaba encima, festejando el triunfo...

-No lo puedo creer - Anaís miraba el trofeo con orgullo - nuestra escuela hacía tiempo no ganaba un torneo de kempo.  
-Denle las gracias a Lucy - sonrio Patrick mientras lo sostenía. Hacía apenas media hora que se había realizo la premiación. Una feliz y sonriente Lucy recibía el trofeo de manos del cómite, mientras Kuno protestaba su derrota, sin tener justificación. Todo había marchado perfecto, pero...  
-A proposito, con todo esto, como crees que Lucy tome lo de Zack?  
-Je, no te preocupes - le guiño el ojo - porque crees que sostengo el trofeo?  
-No me digás que... - Anaís no termino mientras el chico asentía con una mueca diabólica.  
Afuera del complejo, una chica pelirroja y un chico de cabellos castaños, sentados en una banca, llevaban 10 minutos sin hablar. Ambos mantenían la mirada en otro lado, menos en ellos mismos. Apenas, una distancia de 30 centímetros separaba sus caderas.  
Zack estaba sin que decir o hacer. Lo último que recordo, fue la premiación, donde no dejaba de aplaudir. Sin embargo, apenas termino, las tripas volvieron a moverse como si estuvieran vivas por sí solas. Espero que Lucy no recordara nada del suceso, pero al bajar de la tarima, sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en su persona...una mirada que no podía descifrar. Luego llegaron Patrick y Anaís, así Marina, que parecía estar fuera de sí, con Ash casí cargandola. Sus amigos pudieron haberlo salvado, pero no...todo lo contrario. Ash se llevo a Marina a tomar aire fresco y Patrick dijo que tenían que hablar. Antes de que le hubiera saltado al cuello, vio como Lucy se dirigía a la salida.  
-Que hago? - penso desesperado - no se que hacer...  
Por su parte, Lucy estaba en iguales condiciones. Por un momento, con el festejo, olvido lo que había pasado. Pero no había dejado de ver a Zack de reojo mientras recibía el trofeo, y tan pronto bajo, una ansiedad volvio a llenarle el alma. Quería hablar con él, aclarar algo, pero no sabía que. Llegaron sus amigas, era lo que menos quería. Deseaba hablar con Zack. Por suerte, Patrick y Ash parecieron entender y cada quien, se llevo a Anaís y Marina. Miro a Zack y ambos salieron del complejo...  
Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, sin saber que decir.  
-Cuando me volví tan tímida - penso - cuando?  
-Lucy...  
La chica se puso blanca. Se volvio lentamente y vio a Zack con la mirada en el suelo. Igualmente, estaba pálido como la cera.  
Zack estaba aterrado. Había hablado sin querer...  
-Si?  
-Disculpa.. - volvio a hablar por inercia  
-Disculpa? Porque? - una tremenda curiosidad inundo a la chica  
-Por lo que hice, no estuvo bien.  
-No, al contrario...digo..este...solo que...  
-Que cosa?  
-No, yo.. - Lucy froto sus manos de forma desesperada. El beso había estado mal, pero en sí, le había...no...para nada. Sin embargo, el pensar en que estuvo mal, la hacía sentir como una hipócrita.  
Zack noto la mirada de Lucy y sintio desesperanza. El beso había sido una tontería, seguro...y ella no tardaría en rechazarlo. Ahora tenía ganas de matar a Patrick. Era su culpa!  
-Zack..yo...  
-Lucy, lo se - el chico suspiro - fue una tontería, no te gusto, se nota en tu cara.  
-Claro que no!  
-Eh?  
Lucy se tapo la boca. Había hablado sin querer. La mirada de Zack la había puesto en jaque. Entonces nego con la cabeza. Se quedaron unos minutos así..  
-No puedo ser mentirosa - dijo finalmente la chica  
-Entonces...te gusto?  
-No lo se...  
-No lo se? - Zack se desespero - como que no se!  
-No me presiones, es que fue un momento que no me lo esperaba y que...  
Zack sintio un desgarro por dentro. Simplemente, se levanto.  
-Zack!  
-Mira, mejor me voy, no tiene caso discutirlo  
-Claro que sí! - la chica tambien se levanto - entiende, fue un momento, no puedo decir que siento con solo eso!  
-Ah, pues lo siento - Zack se dio la vuelta molesto - no habra más momentos como ese!  
Lucy se enfurecio con el comentario, se acerco a Zack y lo sujeto del brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Antes que el chico protestara, Lucy lo abrazo y lo beso...  
-Lucy... - penso Zack. Pero fue un instante. Elevo los brazos, correspondiendo el abrazo y así el beso se consumo...

-Ahh - Imadia veía la escena - que lindo, que lindo!  
-No sería mejor irnos? - se escucho una voz trás ella. La chica se volvio y vio a Patrick y Anaís cruzados de brazos. Imadia sonrio nerviosa.  
-Este...no pensaran en...  
Antes de que hiciera algo mas, ya ambos la conducían dentro del complejo.  
-No! Tengo que ver que sucede! Tengo que ver que pasa!  
-Olvídalo Imadia, es hora de que dejes que ellos arreglen las cosas por sí mismo - finalizo Patrick cerrando la puerta, pero no sin antes asomarse y ver a la pareja, aun besandose bajo una luna que emergía por el horizonte...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Nuevamente, otro record de escrito. Luego de meses sin hacer este fic, en cuestión de 3 días, termino el capítulo 7 y 8 de un solo jalón. Especialmente, disfrute hacer este episodio, que eso sí, derrocha cursíleria, pero trate de hacerlo más acorde a como reacciona un hombre y una mujer, de acuerdo a ciertas situaciones. De seguro reconoceran el famoso "no lo se" que las mujeres siempre dicen, jeje...(y sin agravio de las lectoras, no tiene nada de malo, pero es algo que creanme, desespera al hombre en muchos casos). Bueno, quiero agradecer en especial a unos compañeros de la escuela, que me dieron ideas para este capítulo de forma indirecta y a Sanae-chan, por su siempre y valioso apoyo moral, gracias !  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	9. Capitulo 9

Guerreras Mágicas Fanfic   
"Mundo Místico"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano 

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y el Gnomo del Pergamino así que no me demandes.

Han pasado dos años desde que las Guerreras Magicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, derrotaron a Devoner en una gran batalla. Ahora que han vuelto a Tokyo y saben un poco sobre el maravilloso futuro de Céfiro, por fin han logrado descansar en paz y dedicarse de lleno a sus vidas. Las 3 chicas ahora asisten a la preparatoria CLAMP y disfrutan de una vida relativamente tranquila.  
Lucy se ha convertido en la capitana del equipo de Kendo de la escuela y actualmente es una de las mejores estudiantes en calificaciones. Por su parte, Marina también ya es capitana de su equipo de esgrima y se destaca como una de las organizadoras de eventos de sociedad como fiestas o campamentos. Finalmente Anaís dejo repentinamente la arquería, para dedicarse por completo a los libros.  
Imadia, ya conocedora de la identidad de las guerreras mágicas, esta en la misma preparatoria, así es perteneciente al club de esgrima y al club de fotografía. Esto es extrañarse, ya que ocurrió exactamente cuando ellas regresaron de Céfiro por segunda vez...  
Ahora un nuevo estudiante ha llegado a la escuela, armando un gran alboroto...y aun falta mucho de él

Otros dos chicos han aparecido en escena, y aventuras han comenzado a pasar, preludio de lo que será una aventura más grande.**En otra dimensión...en un reino muy lejano...**

LAS GUERRERAS MAGICAS

Capítulo 9: Miedos

Gimnasio CLAMP, celebración del primer campeonato de Kendo en la ciudad...

-Te quiero más que a mi ojos - murmuro Patrick mientras Zack y Ash reían por lo bajo. El chico se había dedicado a hacer una imitación de como Zack le había dicho a Lucy que la quería.  
-No te sigas burlando - comento Zack, pero era obvio que las payasadas de su amigo le decían lo contrario.  
-Bueno, es que esto hay que celebrarlo - Patrick levanto la copa - con tequila mi amigo!  
-Patrick, creo que te confundes de cultura - suspiro Ash.  
-Lo sé, lo sé señor, pero nadie negara que la forma de expresarse de los mexicanos es "cañona".

Nota del autor: erh..que puedo decir? Soy nacionalista. Continuen con el fic.

-A proposito, y las chicas?  
-Seguro fueron al tocador a darse "una manita de gato".  
-Yo no lo creo - sonrio Patrick.  
Y en el baño de chicas...  
-Y te beso! - Marina casí estaba encima de Lucy. La chica asintio toda sonrojada mientras Anaís estaba a un lado algo apenada. No eran las únicas en el baño.  
-Erh..sí - Lucy bajo la mirada muerta de verguenza mientras Marina daba saltitos sujetandole las manos.  
-Amiga, bienvenida al amor, que te parece?  
-Amor? Pero es que...  
-Bueno, no negarás que lo besaste por segunda ocasión o si? - intervino Anaís, para mala suerte de Lucy.  
-Pues, sí... - la chica miro para otro lado - pero...  
-Lucy, se que aun hay algo por Latis.  
-No, al contrario.  
-Entonces? Deberías alegrarte  
-No puedo...porque yo pense que siempre querría a Latis. Aun soñaba que el venía a verme y...  
Entonces Anaís coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy. Le miro tiernamente.  
-Te entiendo, yo también creía eso de Paris y en parte mi sueño se cumplio.  
-En parte? No entiendo.  
-Es una larga historia - Anaís tosio ligeramente ante la cara de Marina y Lucy - pero tambien encontre un chico lindo, amable, inteligente...aunque algo idiota.  
Lucy y Marina se miraron para luego mirar a Anaís.  
-Anaís..eso significa que...  
Entonces la chica levanto su muñeca mostrando una pulsera de color verde esmeralda.  
-Esa te la dio Patrick?  
-Sí, así es... - Anaís sonrio mientras recordaba...

Flashback  
-No es justo - Imadia daba saltitos mientras trataba de zafarse de las amarras.  
-Vamos, así te calmarás un rato - Patrick cerro la puerta de la conserjeria en las afueras del gimnasio.  
-No te parece un poco cruel hacerle eso? - le pregunto Anaís.  
-Naa, a los gatos hay que encerrarlos para que entiendan.  
-Patrick!  
-Vamos, es una chica, acaso sienten dolor?  
Anaís le miro severamente. Patrick le sonrio.  
-Ok, perdona los comentarios machistas.  
-Y de pésimo gusto  
-Lo sé, pero adoro la cara que pones cuando te enojas.  
-En serio? - Anaís le dirigio una mirada helada. Patrick se detuvo y le sonrio.  
-Eso esperaba.  
Antes de que Anaís dijera algo, Patrick se hinco y le tomo de la mano.  
-Anaís, quieres casarte conmigo?  
-Que!  
-Bromeo - sonrio el chico nuevamente - aunque me gustaría...  
-Patrick!  
-Bromeo, bromeo - entonces comenzo a buscar en sus bolsillos - rayos! Donde deje eso?  
Anaís suspiro mientras veía al chico hincado frente a ella, buscando como niño en sus bolsillos. Seguía siendo tan...infantil y tan fastidioso, aun no entendía como se había enamorado de él.  
-Lo halle! - Patrick salto como niño mientras sacaba una cajita negra del forro de su chaqueta - erh, ejem - volvio a hincarse y tomar la mano de la chica - no se como decirte lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado. Tanto que pase las dimensiones para solo hallarte y estar a tu lado. Tenía un destino pero preferí renunciar a él porque realmente, mi destino estaba contigo. Y lo he comprobado, cuando sonríes, cuando me gritas, cuando te enojas o cuando tus ojos miran a los míos. Eres alguien tan especial que podría hablar y hablar y jamás terminar sobre tí. Se que te he hecho pasar muchos malos ratos, pero era la única forma de acercarme y de estar a tu lado. Agradezco tu paciencia, tu cariño y sobre todo, quien eres, porque así te quiero Anaís, y...te amo  
Patrick suspiro y sonrio. Anaís lo miraba fijamente. Patrick parecio notarlo.  
-Perdona si fuí cursí o sino dije lo correcto, pero sería capaz de morir por verte vivir...por estar a tu lado y aun cuando muriera, volvería a tí - Patrick sonrio y la volvio a mirar - y claro, luego pagarme el viaje del más alla al más aca, jeje.  
Entonces Patrick vio como Anaís tomaba la cajita y la abría sin decir nada. Saco una pulsera adornada con una esmeralda la cual miro con detenimiento para colocarsela. La admiro en su mano unos minutos y se dio la vuelta, ante la mirada atonita de Patrick.  
-Tenemos prisa, nos esperan.  
Patrick parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto, pero antes de que dijera algo, Anaís se volteo lanzandose hacia sus brazos y gritando como el chico jamás la había oido.  
-Te amo! yo tambien te amo!  
Mientras Anaís lo abrazaba fuertemente sollozando en su hombro, el aturdido chico le dio unas palmaditas mientras suspiraba.  
-Creo que es más sencillo apagar el sol que entender a una chica...

-Entonces? - Marina miraba sorprendida a su amiga - tú y él? Pense que no olvidarías a Paris.  
-No lo he hecho - Anaís iba a decir algo más, pero recordo las advertencias de Patrick - en cierta forma, Paris vive en él.  
-Vaya, vaya - Marina sonrio - pero tu...y él...  
Anaís asintio mientras se sonrojaba un tanto. Levanto la vista y vio a su amiga pelirroja recargada en un lavabo  
-Te entiendo - Lucy sonrio levemente - yo...  
-Los sentimientos son complicados, pero si te examinas Lucy verás lo que tu corazón realmente siente...  
La joven asintio y solto un largo suspiro mientras apretaba las manos.  
-Me gusta...y mucho. Solo que...tengo miedo de que se vaya o yo irme...no soportaría otra vez eso.  
-Lo se - Anaís se acerco y la abrazo - pero si te dejas dominar por tus miedos, terminarás por temerle tambien a lo bueno de la vida. No te gustaría que el te abrazara ahora como lo hago yo?  
Lucy asintio sonrojada. Marina se había quedado callada y con un gesto extraño. Sin más que decir, salio del baño rapidamente.  
-Que le habra pasado?  
Anaís sonrio y nego.  
-Nada que ella no pueda arreglar, ahora vamos, los chicos nos esperan.  
-Sí - Lucy sonrio - tengo que cambiarme, Zack espero le guste mi vestido.  
-Yo creo que sí  
Mientras Lucy entraba en el baño, Anaís la miraba con tranquilidad.  
-No te preocupes, el jamás te dejará...más cuando te enteres de quien es realmente...

-Amidamaru! Concedeme tu alma! - grito Patrick mientras se bebía una sangría de un solo tragón.  
-Erh, ya llevas varias copas - le espeto Ash - no deberías jugar al shaman king con eso!  
-Vamos, que la vida es joven y yo tengo hígado para rato - sonrio Patrick ya un tanto "pasado" - ahora jugaremos a cuantos elefantes se balancean en mi garganta, digo, en la tela de una araña...o mejor! Hare la posesión de las copas restantes! Su alma será mia!  
-Si sigues tomando así, no creo que mi madre te deje entrar.  
Patrick se volvio y el efecto del alcohol se le fue como si se le hubiera evaporado del cerebro. Anaís vestía un elegante traje verde vaporoso que llegaba hasta media pierna. El chico se quedo practicamente sin habla mientras Ash y Zack sonreían.  
-A...Ana...  
-No, no soy Ana tonto - se inclino Anaís - aunque si tu fueras Yoh...  
-Graciosa, mira que tambien ves Shaman king.  
-Lo veo porque no tengo otra opción - Anaís fruncio el cejo - te la pasas carcajeandote y repitiendo los dialogos y esto se oye hasta la sala donde estudio  
-Haberlo dicho antes - sonrio Patrick - entonces gritare más fuerte para que no te pierdas detalle de la serie.  
-Ay, no tienes remedio - suspiro Anaís.  
-Sí, que le vamos a hacer, pero milady - Patrick se inclino - se ve simplemente hermosa.  
-Gracias - sonrio Anaís algo apenada - ahh, vamos Lucy, sal, no tengas pena.  
Ash le dio un codazo a Zack. Este le dirigio una mirada asesina, pero igual que Patrick, se quedo paralizado al ver a una hermosa pelirroja con un escotado traje negro. Zack volvio a tener la misma sensación de las tripas llenas de plomo, pero con la diferencia de que todo su cuerpo estaba en la misma situación.  
-Zack.. - la chica le miro timidamente mientras movía los brazos - como...me veo?  
Zack estaba sin habla, aun en estado de shock. Por suerte, Ash intervino con un buen zape en la nuca.  
-Erh...digo, te ves muy bonita.  
Lucy se puso tan roja como su cabello. Zack se rasco la mejilla apenado mientras evitaban verse.  
-Oye, oye - Patrick silbo - wow, no tendrás una hermana por si acaso?  
Segundos despues, el chico se halla enterrado varios metros en el suelo mientras Anaís sostenía su mano totalmente enrojecida.  
-Eso debio doler - silbo Ash - se vale sobar.  
-Eres un cínico, no se como diablos estoy contigo!  
La chica se marcho ofendida mientras Patrick se levantaba con restos de suelo y piedras en la cara.  
-No, Anaís, espera...ese fue un piropo "mexicano". No tengo la culpa de que los pelaos de ese país sean tan...espera!  
Mientras Patrick iba de rodillas a pedirle perdón a Anaís, Ash noto que hacía un poco de mal tercio con Zack y Lucy.  
-Oígan, y Marina?  
-Erh, no se - Lucy exclamo - parece que salio del baño y estaba algo seria.  
-Ya veo, si me disculpan - sonrio Ash mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del gimnasio. Zack y Lucy volvieron a quedarse solos, así a repetir el mismo ritual de miradas al suelo. Por suerte, Zack parecio despertar un momento de su estupor.  
-Lucy...este...quieres bailar? Recuerda que es una fiesta para tí.  
-C-Claro... - Lucy sonrio nerviosamente mientras Zack le tendía la mano. La chica la tomo y al dirigirse a la pista, solto una leve risita, haciendo que la tímidez inicial despareciera.  
-Que es lo gracioso?  
-No creí que mi maestro de danza fuera con quien saldría realmente y...  
-Y...?  
Lucy solo sonrio y le sujeto de la mano.  
-Creo qeu bailando te lo dire - le guiño un ojo. Zack extrañado solo atino a asentir mientras comenzaba una nueva melodía...

Marina miraba el horizonte mientras jugaba con sus manos. Se hallaba recargada en un rincón afuera del gimnasio. La música llegaba hasta sus oídos y de repente sentía ganas de bailar, pero el ánimo no estaba para eso, menos ahora con lo que había dicho Anaís. Entonces recordo ese sentimiento, uno que entendio cuando Ash dejo de besarla aquella vez.  
-Porque te escondes?  
Marina se sobresalto y vio llegar a Ash por un lado. Con su traje negro y una camisa verde se veía bastante elegante...mientras el cabello le caía hasta la nariz. Se veía bastante apuesto...pero sobretodo, le recordaba a alguien muy conocido.  
-Estaba preocupado, pense que te habías regresado a tu casa.  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Es que...lo de hace rato.  
-Ahh, no te preocupes, solo tome un poco - sonrio la chica mientras levantaba las manos estirandose. Ash la contemplo. No iba tan elegante como Anaís o tan impactante como Lucy, pero la falda y la blusa blanca la hacían ver tan informal pero a la vez tan...  
-Oye, porque me miras tanto?  
-Erh..este... - Ash se puso rojo y miro para otro - yo, lo siento! No fue mi intención!  
-Vaya, entonces si me estabas mirando? - rio Marina - que lindo!  
-Que! - Ash parpadeo - tu...  
-Solo lo dije para ver tu reacción.  
-Erh... - Ash bajo la mirada aun más apenado - perdona...es que...  
-Realmente te parezco bonita ahora?  
Ash asintio aun sonrojado. Marina sonrio  
-..Pero siempre me has parecido bonita, no importa el atuendo que tengas.  
Ahora Marina se sonrojo ante el comentario.  
-Disculpa, dije algo malo? - Ash se acerco.  
-No, en lo absoluto, me sorprende un tanto tu manera de decir las cosas.  
-Erh... - Ash no dijo nada más, pero dio un paso hacia Marina. La chica lo noto, pero no retrocedio.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Eh, porque preguntas?  
-Es que...estas rara...si necesitas algo, solo pídemelo y lo hare con gusto.  
-Hmmm, y si tengo ganas de que me cargues, lo harás.  
Ash se acerco con la intención de hacerlo ante la sorpresa de Marina.  
-No! - exclamo apenada - solo bromeaba!  
-Ahh, perdón - Ash se rasco la cabeza - es que...pense que estarías cansada.  
-Eres bastante inocente, pareces un niño.  
-Eso me han dicho - Ash suspiro - no me gustaría ser así...a una chica no les gustan los niños.  
-No, no es cierto. A mí me pareces lindo...y...atractivo.  
Ash levanto la cara y vio a Marina.  
-Entonces...  
-Ash, lo habíamos hablado, aun quiero cierto tiempo.  
-Lo sé - Ash asintio - por lo que me contaste.  
-Así es...pero sin embargo, algo cambio hoy  
-Que cosa? - pregunto el chico sorprendido.  
-Verás - Marina ahora dio un paso hacia Ash. La distancia se había reducido a unos 30 cms - tenía miedo.  
-Tenías miedo?  
-Como te comente, yo...quise a un chico hace unos años. No se pudo nada con él y tuvimos que dejarnos de ver. Pero sin querer, comence a tener miedo de comprometerme, excusandome con lo que sentía por él. Hoy, aun con el sake, disfrute mucho como me tolerabas en la duela. Pense que te terminarías hartando de mí, pero la paciencia que me tuviste...y...  
Ash trago saliva nervioso. Marina dio un paso más y se quedaron casí frente a frente.  
-E-Entonces...tu...  
-Espera...aun no termino - Marina elevo una mano y toco sus labios - aun recuerdo eso...sabes...tu beso.  
Ash sintio que la cara se le ponía roja mientras su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora, pero a la vez, sus manos se ponían frías y un repentino mareo le inundo el cerebro. Eran los típicos síntomas de una baja de presión.  
-Marina...yo...  
-Ash. Yo... - Marina cerro los ojos y se inclino - quiero...te...quiero...  
Marina se inclino más, pero al hacerlo, sintio una corriente de aire y luego un golpazo. Abrio los ojos y vio desconcertada como Ash se desplomaba.  
-Ash! Ay no! - la chica se hinco rapidamente mientras le daba palmaditas en la cara - porque todos los hombres son iguales! No aguantan nada!

-Te quiero más que a mis ojos! - cantaba desentonado Patrick. Anaís estaba de espaldas a él, bastante molesta.  
-Deja de hacer el rídiculo, nos observan.  
-No importa, que todo el mundo se entere que te quiero más que a mis ojos  
Anaís suspiro, pero solto una leve risita. Patrick lo noto.  
-Es mi imaginación o eso fue una risa?  
Anaís seguía de espaldas y solo se vio como se movía su espalda. Entonces tosio y se volvio seriamente.  
-No, solamente me había atragantado con algo y...  
No pudo decir más cuando Patrick se acerco y llevo su mano hasta la cara de Anaís. Su rostro había cambiado totalmente, mostrando unos ojos preocupados.  
-Tienes que cuídarte, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara - le sonrio levemente. Anaís parpadeo varias veces y bajo la mirada.  
-Odio que me veas así...  
Patrick le levanto el rostro mientras sus miradas se volvían a encontrar.  
-Odias que haga esto - se acerco a ella.  
-Sí...mucho - suspiro mientras ella igual se acercaba.  
-Anaís, Patrick!  
El grito interrumpio la escena. Anaís retrocedio mirando hacia Imadia que iba hacia ellos molesta. Patrick suspiro desanimado.  
-Argh - musito - Padre Todopoderoso! porque? Se supone que soy niño bueno, no? al menos no merezco un beso?  
Imadia llego y señalo a Patrick.  
-Tú! Tú!  
-Sí, yo, que sucede?  
-No seas cínico, no fue gracioso dejarme allí encerrada!  
-Bueno, es que tienes que quitarte esa manía de espiar.  
-Yo no espio, averiguo, que es distinto - sonrio Imadia. Patrick y Anaís les salio una gota de sudor - bueno, donde estan los demás?  
Anaís señalo la pista haciendo que Imadia se diera vuelta. Zack y Lucy bailaban con gran ritmo en el centro de la pista mientras varias parejas más les aplaudían y coreaban.  
-Wow - silbo Imadia - en serio son ellos?  
-Me gustaría que fueran John Travolta y Olivia Newton, pero sí son ellos - bromeo Patrick. Anaís sonrio y tomo la mano de Patrick.  
-Vamos, no te gustaría seguirlos.  
-Seguirlos? - el chico salto - oye! Tengo dos pies izquierdos!  
-Ja, ahora me dirás que el famoso Patrick no sabe bailar.  
-Pues...ponlo a 8 columnas, no se bailar!  
-Pues aprenderás, vamos - Anaís lo halo sin más remedio a la pista.  
-Me alegro que todo halla salido bien - sonrio Imadia, pero luego puso un gesto triste - aunque me siento solita TT.  
-Ranma Saotome! - se escucho atrás de ella. La chica se volvio y vio a dos jovenes discutír frente a la mesa de ponche. Imadia abrio los ojos. Uno de ellos era el chico de la pañoleta del torneo.  
-Ryoga, dejame en paz! No es mi culpa que este con Akane ahora!  
-Claro Saotome y ahora me dirás que todo fue arreglo entre tus padres.  
-Erh...no te miento - Ranma se llevo una mano a la nuca. Ryoga iba a matarlo en ese momento, pero Imadia aparecio sonriendole.  
-Hola, me da gusto verte aquí! Me recuerdas?  
Ryoga se puso pálido. Era la loca del gimnasio, la cual le había fastidiado con su número teléfonico y su dirección (se los habría dado, pero el no tenía teléfono y cuando trato de darle su dirección, Imadia noto que quería mandarla al norte de China).  
-Erh... - Ryoga retrocedio, pero entonces sintio como Ranma aparecía por detrás.  
-Vaya, vaya estimado Ryoga - sonrio el chico - no sabía que tenías "amigas" tan lindas  
-Callate Saotome! - rugio Hibiki pero Imadia se metio tendiendole la mano a Ranma.  
-Sí, soy Imadia, amiga de...te llamas Ryoga verdad?  
-Erh... - Ryoga se puso rojo pero Ranma lo detuvo.  
-Vamos Ryoga, ni siquiera le habías dicho tu nombre - Ranma sonrio y le estrecho la mano - mucho gusto, este es mi amigo Ryoga Hibiki y de seguro querrá bailar contigo.  
-Saotome! No soy tu amigo y no quiero bailar!  
-Vamos, acaso rechazarás la invitación de una joven, no creo sea de caballeros y más si Akane te ve.  
Ryoga parpadeo y levanto la vista. Akane se encontraba con Ukyo platicando a lo lejos y los saludo a ambos. Entonces miro a Imadia que le sonreía de una forma coqueta.  
-Pues ya que remedio - suspiro mientras le tomaba la mano - vamos...  
-Gracias! - Imadia lo tomo del brazo mientras iban a la pista, pero antes, se volvio y le guiño el ojo a Ranma...

-Ash...Ash...estas bien?  
-Ehh? - el chico parpadeo mientras veía una figura conocida frente a él - que paso?  
-Pues, perdíste el conocimiento cuando ibamos a besarnos.  
-Besarnos! - Ash se levanto de un salto - como!  
-Tranquilo - rio Marina levantandose - es la primera vez que un chico no aguanta la presión.  
-L-Lo siento, pero me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijiste.  
-Entonces...que piensas de esto?  
Ash la miro y bajo la mirada un momento.  
-Estas segura de lo que deseas?  
Marina le sonrio.  
-Sí, creo que es hora de intentar algo con mi vida.  
-Solo porque el chico que quieres no podrá estar contigo?  
-Ash, porque tienes que darle tantas vueltas al asunto?  
-Porque no quiero ser alguien de segunda. No quiero cubrir a otra persona. Una vez, me paso lo mismo, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad y...  
-Te entiendo - Marina se acerco y le puso dos dedos en los labios - me recuerdas mucho a un amigo que tuve.  
-En serio? - Ash abrio los ojos.  
-Sí, se llamaba Ascot. Raro nombre, era extranjero y...más tarde las chicas me platicaron lo que sentía por mí.  
Ash se puso pálido y de nuevo sintio que se le bajaba la presión, pero mantuvo la entereza.  
-E-En serio?  
-Sí, chico muy lindo. Yo naturalmente no lo habría correspondido, porque estaba el que te menciono, pero ahora que lo pienso, él dejo todo por mí...y eso halaga a cualquier chica.  
-Y-Ya veo... - Ash se quedo callado, apretando los puños. Por un momento, el impulso de hablar nacio dentro de él, que ese chico estaba frente a ella...pero se quedo en su garganta cuando Marina paso sus dedos, su mano, hacia la mejilla.  
-Querrías que salieramos juntos...intentarlo?  
-Vaya - comento el chico mostrando una leve sonrisa - no se supone debo decirlo yo?  
-Vamos, esta es una sociedad igualitaria. Creo que esta algo pasado de moda eso de que el chico siempre tenga la iniciativa.  
-Pues, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto.  
Marina sonrio y tomo el rostro de Ash entre sus manos.  
-Y bien, donde nos quedamos?  
-No..no lo se - tartamudeo Ash. Marina movio la cabeza.  
-Veo que no has besado a una chica antes.  
-Solo a tí, recuerdas?  
-Bueno, dejame enseñarte - Marina tomo sus manos y las coloco en su cintura - y ahora, solo dejate llevar.  
Ash noto como Marina cerraba los ojos mientras dejaba caer los brazos sobre sus hombros. El chico trato de concentrarse en abrazarla, pero paso algo de tiempo y Marina fruncio los labios.  
-No podrías darte prisa - le comento - estas más alto que yo y me esta doliendo levantar la cabeza.  
-Ahh, entiendo - Ash sonrio y abrazo a Marina, cargandola.  
-Oye! - la chica abrio los ojos desconcertada - baja...  
Pero su suplica fue acallada con un tierno beso del chico. Marina no tardo en corresponderlo.

Sin embargo, a varios kms de allí, precisamente en la Torre de Tokyo, dos figuras observaban el paraje bastante complacidos.  
-Crees que es hora de revelarnos mi estimado Mazoku?  
-Deberíamos, pero antes debemos reunir a los demás...me pregunto como les ira al resto en la otra dimensión.  
-Supongo que bien... - musito un joven de lentes sosteniendo un báculo - esto se esta poniendo divertido.  
-Tanto como una novela de Corin Tellado, jeje...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Otro record, en solo dos días, termine este episodio. Creo que es obvio que me encanta escribir cosas que derrochan miel (no es mi culpa, ultimamente he escuchado tanto de romance que uno no puede evitarlo). Tambien, un capítulo más y este fic se cierra. Sí, es una lástima, porque esta es una de las historias que más he disfrutado hacer, pero tiene su fin, aunque el romance no acaba, sino lo verán en lo que podría decir, la "continuación" de esta historia, así que aun no usen todos los pañuelos XD.  
Quiero dedicar este episodio a Electra, que gracias a sus gentiles amenazas, no habría sido posible terminarlo.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	10. Chapter 10

Guerreras Mágicas fanfic  
"MUNDO MISTICO"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Capítulo 10: Epilogo

* * *

Anaís se miro al espejo por última vez. Su traje verde esmeralda iba a juego con sus ojos verdes. Se sonrio mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta. Solto una risita mientras recordaba como Patrick le había dicho que el cabello corto le venía mejor. Sin embargo, había decidido dejarselo largo.  
-Pense que eras diferente al resto de las mujeres, pero vengo a comprobar que no es así.  
-Patrick, te he dicho muchas veces que no me apresures - le refunfuño la chica al espejo, donde se veía el reflejo de un apuesto joven de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos. Estaba cruzado de brazos, luciendo un tuxedo oscuro.  
-Supongo que estas molesta no?  
-Un tanto, así que sal...  
-Pero te ves preciosa.  
-Sí, pero quiero verme bien. Es la foto de graduación.  
-No entiendo que tanto ven en salir de la escuela. En Céfiro las cosas son distintas.  
Anaís se volvio y sonrio negando con la cabeza.  
-Esto es importante para nosotras.  
-Eso se nota - se encogio de hombros - entonces voy a apresurar a Zack y Ash para que se den prisa.  
Anaís asintio mientras Patrick cerraba la puerta...o más bien, Paris. Habían pasado dos años desde que ellos se habían vuelto a reencontrar...4 años después de su visita a Céfiro. Durante este tiempo, Paris y ella habían estado saliendo juntos formalmente, pero aun no había descubierto como él había llegado al mundo místico...y no solo él...

-Mira, te lance un caparazón! - grito Ash saltando sobre el asiento mientras movía el control frenéticamente.  
-Ja! Eso crees que va a detenerme! - Zack movía el control hacia los lados - nooo!  
-Te lo mereces!  
-A ver par de locos - Patrick se puso enfrente del televisor - ya tienen que estar listos!  
-Ash! Ponle pausa, ponle pausa!  
-A ver - el altísimo Ash apreto el botón y se dejo caer en el asiento como si descansara - cual es la prisa? Tu novia aun no termina de arreglarse.  
-Sí, pero sus respectivas parejas estan por llegar y ustedes aquí como par de vagos.  
-Jo - suspiro Zack dejando el control - me agradaba más el viejo Patrick. Anaís te tiene demasiado controlado.  
-Yo controlado? Por favor! Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando yo quiera!  
-Patrick!  
El susodicho se puso en firmes ante el grito.  
-Sí querida?  
-Necesito que vayas a comprarme un delineador, el mio se rompio  
-Pero Anaís...  
-Patrick! Ve!  
El susodicho mascullo algo entre dientes. Ash y Zack le miraron divertidamente.  
-Un comentario y les rompo el cuello - murmuro antes de salir. Tan pronto se cerro la puerta, ambos chicos rompieron en risas.  
-El femenismo en su máximo esplendor - se carcajeo Ash. Zack asintio entre risas. Entonces sono una cancioncilla peculiar. Ash bajo la mano hasta su celular.  
-Si? Ah...si claro Marina, ya estas lista? Voy para alla - se levanto apagando el móvil - bueno, me retiro, mi pareja esta lista  
-Esta bien, nos vemos en el baile - le guiño el ojo Zack mientras tomaba el control.  
-Eh? No vas a ir con Lucy?  
-Ella ira más tarde. Tiene algo que hacer en su dojo...  
-Esta bien. Alla los veo - sonrio Ash antes de cerrar la puerta. Zack sonrio y comenzo a jugar el famosísimo Mario Kart...

Marina se miro por última vez en el espejo que traía en su polvera.  
-No creí que el cabello corto fuera tan cómodo - se dijo mientras veía como su antes larga cabellera, ahora estaba a nivel de los hombros. Había decidido cortarse en la última semana, como un rito por su salida de la preparatoria...  
Y también por otras cuestiones.  
Luego de dos años, Marina había decidido dejar atrás el amor que había sentido por Guruclef. Era tiempo de dejarlo atrás. Curiosamente, cuando esto se lo comento a Ash, el había respondido de buena manera y después de tanto tiempo, el seguía a su lado.  
-Creo que lo he hecho sufrir demasiado - murmuro sonriendo. Jamás había visto tanta perseverencia, salvo en un jovencito hacía mucho tiempo.  
-Te ves hermosa  
Marina levanto la vista y vio al joven acercarse. Ella como siempre, levanto la mano como si se sintiera pequeña ante el tamaño de él, y eso que ella medía 1.69.  
-Cada vez que te veo, parece que vas creciendo.  
-Bueno, creo que estoy por detener mi crecimiento - sonrio quitandose el cabello de los ojos. Marina sonrio y le tomo del brazo.  
-Vamos, se nos hace tarde.  
Ash asintio, pero entonces se detuvo.  
-Marina, ya han pasado dos años  
-Sí, lo se - ella asintio - el tiempo que me diste de límite.  
-Y que has pensado?  
-Pues...tengo mi respuesta.  
-Me alegro - el parecia bastante sereno, pero Marina noto como temblaba su mano izquierda. Hizo que sonriera.  
-Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero contarte primero.  
-Eh?  
Ash se volvio hacia ella. Le había parecido patético esperar tanto tiempo para decirselo, eso mismo pensaban sus amigos, pero apenas había reunido el valor para ello después de tanto tiempo...  
-Ash.. - Marina parpadeo - que pasa? Me estas asustando  
-Creeme, cuando oígas esto, te asustarás...

El timbre de la casa Hounji resono. Zack se levanto y con solemnidad apago la consola. Se calzo las zapatillas y se arreglo la corbata. Tal como había esperado, Lucy estaba en el porche, pero su rostro mostraba un gesto de evidente molestia. Zack no pudo evitar sonreír pese a que su cuello estaba en peligro. Lucy era la que más había cambiado de todas: no solo se había vuelto espingada y bastante atractiva, sino su cabello antes amarrado en una coleta, ahora lucía en una especie de cascada por sus hombros, haciendola parecer a su alter ego Luz.  
-Esta es tu idea de una cita? - le espeto ella peligrosamente. Zack trago saliva. Creo que no era el momento para admirarla.  
-Lucy, yo...  
-Primero me dices que nos veríamos en la graduación, luego que tu me llevarías y terminas diciendome que estas en casa de Anaís!  
-Tenía cosas que hacer  
-Aja...cosas que hacer - Lucy miro de reojo la consola en la sala - muchas cosas.  
-No es lo que piensas.  
-Mira, me mato 2 horas para verme bien. Luego tengo que soportar las rídiculas críticas de mis hermanos y la pena de venir así hasta aca.  
-Te ves hermosa.  
-Al diablo con tus halagos - ella se acerco y dio un azotón con el pie - Zas Torque!  
El parpadeo sorprendido. Ella hizo una mueca y para sorpresa de él, emitio una sonrisa.  
-Te estas desquitando verdad?  
El se encogio de hombros y sonrio también.  
-Así es. No sabes lo mucho que me dolio que te fueras con él.  
-Llevas dos años recriminandolo. No crees que ya es suficiente?  
Zack se acerco y le abrazo. Lucy correspondio el abrazo. Luego de unos meses de salir juntos a partir del torneo de kendo que había tenido Lucy, Zack le había dicho quien era, o más bien, ella lo había descubierto, gracias a las conjeturas de Anaís. Lucy tenía fama de distraída, pero en esta ocasión ella lo había descubierto. Al principio, ella no sabía como reaccionar...aun sentía algo por el caballero Latis. Sin embargo, Zack la había conmovido en los últimos meses. Seguía siendo en el fondo, el mismo niño que le había acompañado en la nave XL-90. Aparte, Zack había crecido un poco, pero apenas para emparejar a Lucy. Al menos decía él, no tendría que ponerse de puntillas para besarla.  
-Desde cuando se ve que una chica pase a recoger a su chico para ir a algún lado? - susurro Lucy aun entre los brazos de él. Zack hizo cara de pensarle mucho y sonrio.  
-Hmmm...solo entre nosotros?  
-Gracioso - ella sonrio y le estrecho - aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tu estes aquí.  
-No hubieras preferido a Latis?  
Ella nego con la cabeza y miro al joven.  
-No en este momento. Aparte, quien mas me ha dado tantos motivos para sentirme feliz?  
-Ganar por tercera ocasión el torneo de kendo no tendrá nada que ver o si?  
Lucy rio ante la ocurrencia del joven.  
-Algo, eres mi talismán de la buena suerte.  
-Así que lo admites. Solo me usas por mi cuerpo.  
-Bueno, un poquito - ella apreto sus brazos - hmmmm...  
-Quita esa mirada sucia - el rio. Lucy no tardo en corresponderle el gesto.  
-Como supiste que era Zas?  
Lucy dio un paso atrás. Tenía un vestido rojizo bastante conocido, pero modernizado con un escote al frente. Se dio la vuelta.  
-Soy distraída, pero algunas cosas no se me pasan.  
-Te gusto que te lo volviera a hacer?  
-Sí. Me encanto, aunque - la chica señalo una antenita que iba hacia una diadema del cabello - tengo que llevar esto?  
-Le quita chiste al traje.  
Lucy suspiro.  
-Estas algo loco sabías?  
-Sí, lo bastante para dejar mi hogar y venir aquí contigo.  
-Y no me quejo - ella rio - venga, se nos hará tarde.  
Zack asintio mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Lucy le miro con mala cara.  
-Si te pones esos goggles, olvidate de que vamos juntos  
-Pero...  
Sin embargo, Zack los guardo ante la mirada de su novia...

Patrick salio de una tienda de cosméticos suspirando.  
-Porque dejo que me manipule así? - murmuro mientras veía el delineador.  
-Así que Anaís te volvio a mandar de compras eh?  
-Ah, Imadia - sonrio el joven al reconocer a la cuarta guerrera - no se supone deberías estar en la ceremonia?  
-A eso voy, pero primero estoy viendo si alguien me invitara al baile posterior.  
-Pense ibas con Taichi, el hermano de Lucy  
-A ese idiota estoy buscando - refunfuño la joven - pero creo que se escapo.  
Patrick le salio una gota de sudor. Ambos habían comenzado a salir hacía unos meses, pero más que nada por iniciativa de Imadia...o más bien amenazas de ella.  
-Disculpa no poder ayudarte - musito él. Imadia sonrio.  
-No hay problema, tienes prisa - entonces se detuvieron frente a la avenida principal. A lo lejos, se veía la torre de Tokyo.  
-Crees que Marina se lo tome bien?  
Patrick suspiro.  
-No lo sé. A mi me costo mucho al principio aceptar ello, pero gracias a Anaís...  
-Igual Lucy. Las 3 lo querían mucho.  
-Sí, pero nos ofrecio una forma de llegar a este mundo. A veces pienso si no fuimos muy egoístas.  
Imadia le dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
-Presea habría estado muy orgullosa. Me refiero a su hermana gemela.  
Patrick asintio.  
-Venga, disfruta esta vida. Tienes a Anaís y ella te espera. Creo que él lo hubiera deseado.  
-Ya lo creo - sonrio - gracias Imadia.  
-De nada - la chica hizo un gesto restandole importancia. Entonces se detuvo y vio a lo lejos una figura escurrirse entre varias personas - ahhh, allí estas!  
Antes de que Patrick dijera algo más, Imadia salio disparada como un cohete. A lo lejos, se vio a un joven notarlo, y tambien poner pies en polvorosa. Patrick estaba con una gota de sudor...

-Que? - Marina parpadeo y luego casí pierde el control de sus piernas. Ash trato de sostenerla, pero ella lo rechazo de un manotazo - eso no es posible!  
-Guruclef murio - el chico bajo la mirada - murio hace 4 años.  
-Pero como...tu...Ascot...no puedes ser él!  
Ash asintio. Marina bajo la mirada y una lágrima cruzaba su mejilla. Ash miro para otro lado  
-Cuando le propusimos a Gureclef venir a este mundo, dijo que había una posibilidad, pero que necesitaba la fuerza de un pilar para hacerlo, tal como la princesa Esmeralda lo había hecho o ustedes con su propia magia. El mismo se ofrecio a hacerlo...sin embargo...fue demasiado.  
Marina escuchaba el relato con los ojos desorbitados. Ash contuvo un gemido.  
-Justo cuando ibamos a caer en este mundo, vimos como Guruclef perdía el conocimiento. Presea, Rafaga y Caldina se acercaron horrorizados hacia él...un momento antes de irnos, vimos como Caldina negaba con la cabeza... - Ash tartamudeo - l-lo siento...  
Marina seguía en shock. Ash se mordio el labio pero no sabía que decir. Entonces vio como Marina daba media vuelta y salía corriendo. El trato de detenerla, pero alguien lo retuvo por el hombro. Vio que era Zack acompañado de Lucy.  
-Dejala - musito Lucy con la mirada triste - se como se siente.  
-Lo sé, pero Marina sentía algo por Guruclef - mascullo Ash. Zack asintio.  
-Sí, por eso debes dejarla así. Si ella te necesita, te buscara.  
-Y sino?  
Ambos se miraron y no supieron que responder. Ash suspiro maldiciendo su suerte.

Marina corría y corría. No podía creerlo, primero que Paris, Ascot y Zaz estuvieran en este mundo desde hace tiempo, segundo que Guruclef estuviera muerto. Muerto...no podía asimilarlo no creía. Penso que lo había dejado en el pasado, pero el saber que nunca más volvería a verlo...  
-Porque! - Marina sollozaba entre jadeos - porque!  
Entonces piso mal y cayo de bruces sobre el suelo. Trato de incorporarse, pero entre los sollozos y las maldiciones, solo atinaba a golpetear el piso con sus puños.  
-Guruclef, nooo...porque!  
_-Porque así lo quise..._  
Marina parpadeo. Levanto la vista y vio una figura borrosa acercarse. Penso al principio que sus ojos la engañaba por las lágrimas, pero luego de secarse con la manga del traje, vio con claridad la imagen...  
-No...no puede ser...

Anaís y Patrick llegaron a las puertas del gimmasio. Adentro ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes platicando en voz alta mientras se preparaba la ceremonia de graduación. Vieron a lo lejos a Zack y Lucy y los saludaron. Sin embargo, el rostro de ambos revelo lo que tanto temían.  
-Se lo tomo mal verdad? - llego Patrick. Zack asintio.  
-Demasiado. Ash esta destrozado aparte...  
-No creen que deberíamos ir a verla? - comento Anaís - es nuestra amiga.  
-Sí, pero que pueden hacer? Ustedes mismas no lo comentaron entre ustedes por lo mismo. Cada quien veía a Guruclef de manera especial...  
Lucy asintio y noto las miradas de ambos chicos. Entonces emitio una sonrisa y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla a Zack.  
-Venga, no quiero que se desanimen ustedes también.  
-Es que...no me parece justo tampoco que...  
-Lucy tiene razón - Anaís sonrio - Guruclef se fue, pero nos dio un regalo increíble...y aquí estamos.  
-Hablas en serio? - Patrick se volvio. La chica de lentes sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla a su novio.  
-Lo único que puedo hacer por él, es honrar su memoria como el quería - le sonrio al chico - darle gracias porque estes aquí conmigo.  
Los 3 chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, más Patrick.  
-La señorita corazón de hielo dijo eso?  
-Muy gracioso - murmuro Anaís molesta - matas mi inspiración sabías.  
-Lo máximo que te he escuchado es un "te quiero" y fue bajito hace un año cuando fuimos a ver el episodio III.  
-Tu sabes que no soy buena expresando lo que siento...así que no te quejes, me cortaste y no se cuando pueda volver a inspirarme.  
-Vale, con lo que me has dicho, es suficiente.  
Los 4 rieron en voz baja. Entonces notaron como la ceremonia estaba por comenzar...  
-Crees que Marina llegue a tiempo?  
-Lo dudo - suspiro Lucy mientras tomaban asiento...

Ash detuvo su motocicleta enfrente de un alejado mirador. Bajo de un salto y consulto su celular. Marina le había marcado una vez, pero eso significaba que quería verlo.  
Temiendo lo peor, el chico corrio entre los árboles del mirador y el camino de piedra, cuando noto una figura sentada en una banquilla que daba vista hacia toda la ciudad.  
-Marina - murmuro en voz baja. Como si la joven lo hubiera escuchado, se volvio y le sonrio debilmente.  
-Crees que puedas cargarme?  
-Como?  
-Sí - la chica señalo su tobillo - creo que me lo lastime.  
-Dejame verlo...  
-No, se nos hara tarde para la graduación  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, no quiero perderme esto...por favor.  
Ash estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la joven, pero sin mas, la sujeto por la espalda y la cargo en brazos. Marina se sujeto a él. Luego de acomodarla en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y asegurar bien su tobillo lastimado, el tomo asiento.  
-Estas bien?  
Marina asintio. Ash dio un pedalazo y la motocicleta arranco. Dio un giro de 180 grados y salio disparado hacia la escuela.

Durante el trayecto, Ash estaba silencioso, concentrandose en el camino. Aun recordaba el gesto de Marina al enterarse quien era y mas aun, lo que había pasado con el mago de Céfiro. No quería hablar sin saber si volvería a meter la pata.  
-Gracias...  
-Eh?  
-Gracias por protegerme por tanto tiempo  
-No se si fue lo más indicado - murmuro el joven mirando hacia el frente. Entonces sintio como Marina se inclinaba hacia él y lo abrazaba.  
-Lo fue...no se como hubiera reaccionado hace un par de años.  
-Marina, estas bien?  
-No bien...pero puedo verlo todo claramente.  
-En serio?  
Marina asintio y suspiro.  
-Él me dijo que siguiera adelante.  
-Eh? De quien hablas?  
-De Guruclef.  
-Marina, el esta...  
-Sí, se que murio, pero vi su esencia...antes de que se fuera.  
La motocicleta estuvo a punto de dar un patinazo. Marina aporreo la espalda de Ash.  
-Oye! Ten cuidado!  
-Perdona, pero es que...  
-Tranquilo y lo sé, a mi también me parecio extraño. Sin embargo, era él...me pidio que te cuidara.  
-Como?  
-Guruclef siempre fue mi amor platónico - Marina se recargo nuevamente en Ash - siempre. El me infundio ánimos cuando regresamos por segunda vez a Céfiro. Sin embargo, jamás paso de allí. Sabía que Clef siempre velaba por las 3, no por ninguna en particular...y ahora me arrepiento no haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando nos despedimos.  
Ash no sabía que decir. Noto como Marina sollozaba nuevamente. Quería detenerse, pero estaba en la vía rapida. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.  
-Por eso tenía estos sentimientos. Sentía que le debía algo, algo por no decir nada - ella suspiro tratando de aguantar las lágrimas - pero todo eso vino a cambiar cuando te conocí.  
Ash abrio los ojos y tuvo que concentrarse en el camino para no dar otro patinazo.  
-Y no me refiero a ahora, sino antes. Me protegiste cuando Devoner me ataco, aun con tu propia vida. Viniste en mi ayuda varias veces, con ayuda de tus criaturas mágicas...Dios - Marina jadeo - tus criaturas...  
-Ellas estan bien - exclamo el chico - las deje a cuidado de Caldina.  
-Je, me imagino que ella debe estar vuelta loca, pero porque Ash...porque preferiste dejarlas?  
-Creo que la respuesta ya te la dí...  
Marina parpadeo y luego sonrio.  
-Aun sabiendo que yo podía haberte rechazado o peor, decirte que siempre estaría con Clef?  
Ash asintio. La escuela se veía a lo lejos.  
-Te quiero - dijo al fin - y tenía que arriesgarlo todo. Venir a un mundo extraño, ajeno a mí. Sin poderes, sin mis queridas criaturas mágicas...estaba dispuesto a dejarlo con tal de verte una vez más. Y no me arrepiento de ello.  
Marina no supo que contestar. Sin embargo, notaba como las orejas de Ash se habían puesto rojas, aun con el casco puesto. No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.  
-Eres muy dulce...  
-Siento que me tratas como el niño que una vez fui - murmuro el joven. Marina nego y recargo su cara nuevamente en la espalda de él.  
-No...ya no lo volvere a hacer.  
Ash vio la escuela ya cerca.  
-Que te dijo esa visión de Guruclef?  
-Ya lo dije. Que te cuidará. Que el quería que yo fuera feliz y que la mejor forma de hacerlo era trayendote a este mundo.  
-Yo no se si pueda hacerte feliz  
-Tonto...ya lo hiciste...  
-Exageras...  
-Quien es la persona que ha estado dos años conmigo y sin pedir nada a cambio?  
-Supongo un tonto...  
-Pues a mí me gusta ese tonto.  
-Ya - dijo Ash con tono incredulo. Marina sonrio.  
-No puedes creerme verdad?  
-No después de lo sucedido.  
Marina entonces cerro sus brazos sobre el abdomen del chico y lo apreto con fuerza.  
-Quieres que te lo demuestre?  
Ash trago saliva.  
-Estas loca...sabias? Primero tu reacción y luego esto...  
-Soy una chica temperamental...y tu mismo deberías saber como cambiamos de idea las mujeres.  
-De eso me doy cuenta - Ash suspiro. Marina nego con la cabeza. Convencer a Ash si que sería díficil, pero tendría tiempo para ello. Ahora lo tenía sin límite de tiempo.  
-Vamos - musito finalmente - que la ceremonia ya debe estar por la entrega de diplomas!  
-No tienes que decirlo - Ash sonrio finalmente mientras aceleraba a fondo...

Lucy miro nerviosamente a Anaís. Ella correspondio el gesto mientras veía hacia atrás. Patrick y Zack se encogieron de hombros negando con la cabeza.  
-La entrega de diplomas esta por comenzar... - murmuro Anaís - no creo que llegue...  
-Tan poca confianza me tienen?  
Ambas chicas se volvieron hacia Marina que tomaba asiento a lado de ellas sonriendoles. Lucy parpadeo mientras los lentes de Anaís se empañaban.  
-Pero...?  
-Shhh, no interrumpan - Marina miro de reojo como Ash tomaba asiento con sus amigos - esta es la parte importante...

-Salud! - los 3 levantaron su vaso al tanto se lo tomaban de un solo trago.  
-Te felicito campeón - sonrio Patrick dandole palmaditas a Ash - lo lograste  
-No, aun no he logrado nada - dijo Ash con una tímida sonrisa - solamente aclaramos lo que sentíamos, fue todo.  
-Pero es un gran avance - Zack se sirvio más ponche - al menos sabes que ella te corresponde.  
-No se, aun pienso que fue por otra cosa.  
-Como lástima?  
Ash se volvio y vio a las 3 chicas aparecer del tocador. Marina le miro con el gesto molesto sosteniendo su diploma en una mano.  
-Eh, claro que no...  
-Pero lo pensaste - la chica se acerco y le jalo de la oreja - porque tienes que ser tan inseguro!  
-No, dejame, eso duele!  
-Ven, tendre que castigarte - dijo Marina entre molesta y sonriendo. Los demás solo rieron en voz baja.  
-Creo que esto tiene un final feliz, no lo creen? - rio Lucy. Zack la abrazo por la espalda y elevo su vaso.  
-Un brindis por eso...por todos nosotros!

Una semana después...

Patrick miraba por los enormes binoculares mientras suspiraba maravillado.  
-Esto es increíble!  
-Jamás habías venido a la torre de Tokyo?  
-Sí, una vez, pero no tuve tiempo de contemplarla...aquí fue donde llegamos.  
-Ya veo - sonrio Anaís. Entonces miro a su novio - que harás ahora?  
-No lo sé - Patrick dejo los binoculares - supongo que entrar a una universidad, tener un trabajo...lo normal aquí  
-No te noto emocionado...  
-Bueno, aun con 4 años en este mundo...lo más díficil ya esta hecho, que más queda por hacer?  
-Gracioso. Insinuas que yo era algo díficil?  
-Tu que crees? - le guiño el ojo. Anaís le dio un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. Ella también suspiro.  
-Tienes razón, todo lo díficil quedo atrás. Lucy y Zack se fueron de viaje...Marina y Ash comenzaron a salir juntos, ahora estan en la misma universidad...todo ha cambiado...  
-Venga, viajaremos por el mundo...no se, podríamos ser como ese tipo de la arqueologia  
-Te refieres a Indiana Jones?  
-Claro. buscar tesoros...pelear contra villanos.  
Anaís sonrio. Entonces parpadeo...  
-Patrick, estas viendo lo que yo?  
El chico se volvio y abrio los ojos. Se acerco a la baranda y enfoco nuevamente.  
-N-No puede ser...  
La visión de Céfiro esta enfrente de ellos, cubriendo el cielo. Sin embargo, ciertos sectores humeaban como si pequeñas explosiones comenzaran a llenar el lugar. Antes de que ambos dijeran algo, una figura enorme aparecio. Su cabellera rubia, la hacía ver como una diosa.  
-Saludos gente del mundo místico.  
-P-Presea! - Anaís se tapo la boca con la cara - que haces aquí?  
-Anaís...principe Paris...los necesitamos  
-Como? Que sucedio?  
-Un nuevo enemigo surgio. Esta atacando los 3 planetas y también Céfiro...  
Por un momento, Anaís miro al chico. Este parecía estar meditabundo. No podía creer que él...  
-Entiendo - Paris apreto los puños - tendre que ir..  
-Pero, podrás volver?  
-No lo sé - Paris bajo la cabeza - pero si me necesitan en mi país natal, no puedo fallarles.  
Anaís le miro un instante y se acerco sujetandolo del brazo.  
-Ire contigo  
-Que! Venir conmigo?  
Anaís asintio.  
-Esta vez no te dejare. Ire contigo a Céfiro nuevamente.  
-Pero Anaís, estas loca? Tu vida esta aquí, tus amigas!  
-Ellas lo entenderán. Sabrán que ahora tengo algo más importante - entonces tomo su mano. El chico le miro sorprendido.  
-Estas siendo sarcastica verdad?  
Anaís le miro con frialdad, pero luego sonrio.  
-Claro que no...  
Paris no supo como reaccionar. Entonces Anaís se acerco, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. El parpadeo sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponder aquella caricia.  
-Gracias - se separo él conmovido. Ella sonrio enormemente.  
-De nada...  
-Pero, a las chicas no las necesitarás?  
-No lo creo. Ellas estan ocupadas haciendo su vida...en cambio yo...mi vida esta alla...en Céfiro.  
-Anaís...  
-Ven - tomo su mano y se acerco a la imagen - Presea...yo ire también!  
La imagen sonrio y levanto las manos.  
-Eso pense... - entonces bajo las manos y al instante, un brillo intenso lo cubrio todo. Anaís volteo a ver a Paris. Este hizo lo mismo mientras apretaba su mano.  
-Alla vamos maravilloso mundo de Céfiro - exclamo Anaís. Al instante, Paris y ella se encontraban flotando en un enorme cielo azul. Miraron hacia abajo y Céfiro aparecio. Antes de que pudieran caer, una enorme ave de color verde emergio, atrapandolos en el acto.  
-Ahh, es el amigo que nos llevo la otra vez - sonrio Paris mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Anaís sonrio y señalo a lo lejos...un enorme castillo se alzaba en lo alto.  
-Contenta? - pregunto Paris abrazandola por el hombro. Anaís asintio.  
-Más que nunca...te he dicho que te amo?  
Paris se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Anaís sonrio enormemente.  
-Mira quien es el penoso ahora...  
-No soy penoso... - el la miro - también te amo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.  
-Trato hecho - rio Anaís mientras el ave se dirigía al Castillo, donde una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

FIN

Notas finales.  
Luego de 5 largos años termine este fic. Así es, me tomo 5 años completar 10 capítulos, pero que puedo decir? Simplemente por muchos motivos, desde bloqueos, depresiones hasta la falta de una PC me hicieron imposible terminar el fanfic antes de tiempo. Parece que el final es muy abrupto, pero en sí la historia solo era eso: algo para pasar el tiempo. Siempre quise contar como las guerreras mágicas vivieron luego de su visita a Céfiro y claro, dejar que algunas parejas se juntaran nuevamente. Se que muchos hubieran preferido un Lucy-Latis o una Marina-Clef, pero desde que ví a Zaz Torke así a Ascot en la serie, me agradaron en el acto. Zaz para empezar se enamoro de Lucy y aunque jamás pudo tener algo con ella porque Lucy quería a Latis, me agrado como personaje, ni que decir de Ascot, que crecio solo por agradar a Marina. Simplemente, son mi tipo de personajes (aparte claro para dar algo de variedad a las tramas que existen alrededor de esta serie). Sin embargo, Anaís-Paris siempre fue mi pareja favorita, ni que decir Paris o Ferio, su personalidad me encanta (comparable con el gran Sorata de X 1999) y hace una buena pareja con la irrascacible Anaís.

Gracias a todos los lectores por su paciencia de tantos años. Nos vemos en un próximo fic. Seeya.


End file.
